That Was Then, This is Now
by fcklifeex
Summary: When Kozik transfers back to SAMCRO from Tacoma, can he repair what he once had with the love of his life and the daughter he's never met? Or will their chaotic past and her resentment towards him push them further apart?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is the first fanfiction story I've ever written. I'm obsessed with SOA and Kozik did not get enough credit during the show so I wrote one about him. This does not necessarily follow the story of the show. Reviews are always welcomed!

I do not own any SOA characters or plots. I only own my story and the OCs.

Three years. Three years since he'd been back to Charming. Three years since he made the worst mistake of his life. Now after hours of riding - thinking of all the possible outcomes to his arrival, thinking of all the words that were left unsaid - his nerves hit him hard as he saw the "Welcome to Charming" sign. It wouldn't be long now before he came arrived at the Teller-Morrow lot. He silently prayed she would be there. He silently prayed she would know he was on his way so it didn't come as an unwelcomed surprise when he showed up.

XXX

After church last 2 days prior, Lee, president of the Son's of Anarchy Tacoma charter, pulled Kozik aside to inform him that Clay Morrow requested his transfer to the Charming charter. They were in the midst of a war against the League of American Nationalist and it was bigger than they expected. They needed all the guys they could get and since he was one of their own, Clay has specifically requested him back.

He knew the trouble this could cause, but Charming was home, they were his brothers, his family, and if they needed him, he would go no questions asked. The club came first. Kozik went home that night. Nora was curled on the couch in his t-shirt fast asleep. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. After kicking off his boots, he kneeled down next to the couch she was on and kissed her forehead as he brushed her hair out of her face. She stirred softly at his touch and opened her eyes to look up at him. Slowly rubbing her eyes, she smiled at him.

"Hey you" The groggy sound of her sleepy voice made him smile.

"Hey" He replied sitting on the couch next to her legs.

She noticed his seemed off. His face seemed stressed, his shoulders were slumped, and she instantly sat up with worry.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She ask as she brushed her hand gently on his cheek. He knew he had to tell her he was leaving - this wasn't just another run - this was a transfer. He'd been with Nora for a better part of a year now and he wasn't sure how she'd react to the move.

Nora never understood the club. Hated that he put so much time into it. Didn't understand why he constantly had to leave at all hours of the day and night and not return for days at a time. But she loved him nonetheless.

He sighed and lifted his head to look her in the eyes and smiled softly seeing her worried expression. "I have to move back to Charming" he said, figuring it was better to spit it all out than to beat around the bush. "The Charming charter needs me back and I have to leave day after tomorrow."

She looked up at him wide eyed and bit her bottom lip. What about her? Was he ending their relationship? Was she allowed to go with him? Were they going to do the long distance thing? Hell they could barely communicate living in the same house - let alone in different states. But she knew who he had down in Charming and she'd be damned if she was going to be forgotten.

Nora took a deep breath and nodded "So I'll pack tomorrow, rent us a U-Haul, and we'll be on our way Thursday morning." She felt the anxiety in her chest as she looked up to see his reaction.

Koz looked at her, slightly taken aback by her willingness to uproot her life and move with him. For him. He smiled as he leaned closer to kiss her head. "I love you" he whispered against her temple.

XXX

As they laid down later that night, Nora was asleep on Kozik's chest. He looked at the cellphone in his hands, staring at Harley's name on his phone, wondering if he should tell her about his move, wondering if Clay or Jax had already told her. How would she take it? Sure they'd spoke almost daily, but she never let him get personal. It was a basic check in to see how he was doing.

Weeks after he'd left Charming, he found out from his brothers that she was pregnant. She refused to answer his calls for months. He'd found out later from Jax that she'd given birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Isabelle Marie Delaney. It still stung him to this day that his baby did not carry his last name. After she had the baby, they began speaking on the phone, catching up like old friends, but she didn't allow him to speak with the baby nor did she speak of the Isabelle. The only pictures or videos he'd seen of his baby girl were from his brothers phones.

After the break up and his transfer, both charters made it impossible for him to head to Charming. They'd send different men or they'd keep him pre-occupied. He'd never gotten the chance to see his baby. Two days from now he'd be face to face with the love of his life and his baby girl. He only prayed Harley would let him meet her. He wouldn't even dream of asking her to tell Isabelle that he was her father.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Nora move from his arms and turn around in her sleep so her back was facing him. He looked at his phone again and though his finger was itching to press the call button, he decided against it. Instead he went to his photos and looked at the pictures of his little girl and Harley that he'd gotten from his Charming brothers. He scrolled through photos of Isabelle from when she was a newborn wrapped in pink with her reaper blanket and hat, to videos of her learning to walk as she walked into Harley's waiting arms. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears as he heard the laughter of his girls.

He would be with them soon enough. Sure this wasn't the way he planned. He never planned on Nora willingly moving with him but he figured Harley would never give him another chance so why not move on with his life. He felt her shift again and decided to get some sleep. The days to come were filled with unpredictable outcomes and he needed all the energy he could get.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for the great reviews on my first chapter! I wasn't planning on uploading daily but I have been writing ahead so I figured why not? I hate waiting for stories to get uploaded because I just want to know what happens next so I don't want to make you guys wait. I am currently writing chapter 6. It is going to start off slowly but I try to be as through as possible with my writing and I plan on this story being a long one so I hope you all hang in there with me! :)

I do have a direction for where this is headed but I am more than happy to take suggestions! As always please review. I love hearing what you guys think!

I only own my OCs, all SOA plots and characters belong to Kurt Sutter.

* * *

Harley sat at the picnic table at outside of TM - a coffee in one hand, a cigarette in the other. She adjusted her rayban aviator sunglasses as she looked out onto the lot to see her beautiful toddler playing on the mini playground on the lot that the prospects had built for her and Abel. She smiled watching Gemma push Isabelle on the swing then Abel. The sight warmed her heart. She only hopped surrounding her with so much love and family was enough to fill the void of a missing father in Isabelle's life.

It was midday and the California heat was beating down on the lot. The men were in church and the garage employees were keeping themselves busy. Needless to say it was a slow day. It was a change of pace from the chaos that had been going on lately. Harley rose from her seat on the table.

Flicking her cigarette onto the floor, she made her way over to Gemma and the kids. She caught the eye of the workers. At 28, Harley was quite the sight for a single mother. She had her long blonde hair in loose waves down her back with a red bandana tied at the top to keep her bangs out of her face, her white wife beater tank top molded perfectly to her slim body as it tucked into her light denim cutoff shorts with slight rips in them, with black biker boots that fell just above her ankles. They watched her move across the lot like an angel, but they all knew better than to be caught staring at Harley. The entire MC would skin them alive.

Gemma looked over at her employees and cleared her throat and they all quickly averted their eyes to look busy again. She smirked as her god daughter walked up picking Isabelle off the swing into a tight hug. The toddler squealed with joy as Harley spun them around.

She smiled looking at her daughter. The little girl looked exactly like Kozik and anybody who knew him could tell that was his kid. Although both parents had blonde hair and tan skin, Harley's eyes were a bright green while Isabelle had inherited her father's sharp blue eyes.

Gemma had picked up Abel and the women made their way back to the picnic table as the men stepped out of church. Bobby and Tig made their way outside and joined the women. Tig pulled out a cigarette and was about to light it when Harley slapped his hand away knocking the lighter to the ground. Gemma slapped the back of his head as his eyes widened with realization.

"You know better than to smoke in front of the kids" Harley said sternly looking at Tig.

"I know I know - I'm sorry" he apologized as he gave Isabelle a kiss on the temple. She giggled and pointed "bad bad Tiggy"

They laughed at the baby's comment and Tig tickled the little girls sides then Bobby took the child from Harley's arms. He nodded over at Tig who instantly got serious as he threw his arm over Harley's shoulder.

"Come on doll, walk with me" he said as he started walking across the lot with a confused Harley. She looked up at him expectantly as she crossed her arms over her chest. As they made their way back to the playground, they each took a seat on a swing and Tig took a deep breath before looking at her. " Look baby girl, I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out." He took another moment and sighed "Kozik is transferring back to Charming. The club needs him now more than ever. I get how fucked up things ended with you guys but we need you to either play nice of steer clear of him. We can't afford another incident of you shooting him again"

Harley closed her eyes as she heard Kozik's name. Her heart pounded quicker and quicker but she knew better than to overreact. She thought back to the incident and a smirk played on the full pink lips. She simply looked at Tig and nodded. "If it's for the club then so be it. Whatever it takes."

He smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug "knew you'd understand kiddo."

Of course she understood. Harley was born and breed SAMCRO. It was the only life she'd ever known. Sure it had it's ups and downs but so did a normal life. Her's was just more exciting. Otto Delaney was Harley's father and he was the most devoted member of the club. Any and everything he did was for his club and his family. Harley grew up with the same mentality.

When Harley found out she would be raising this baby alone the club immediately stepped in. Otto's portion of the club's profits were given to Harley as well as a paycheck from working at TM with Gemma so Isabelle and her would always be taken care of. The men spent every chance they got playing with Isabelle and Harley practically had a bodyguard at all times. She couldn't be more grateful. The least she could do was put on a nice face for Kozik for the good of the club.

They hadn't been on the worst of terms regardless. They spoke practically every day. She knew he was seeing someone and was genuinely happy for him. She on the other hand was too busy being a mother to even consider letting another man into her life. He knew about Isabelle but at her request to both charters, he was not to come down to Charming unless it was absolutely necessary. And it hadn't been until now. She's be damned, however, if she let him play daddy to Isabelle just so he could get bored and leave her heartbroken when he disappeared.

Harley was snapped out of her thoughts as Gemma offered her another smoke. She had no idea when Tig had gone and Gemma appeared but nonetheless she accepted the smoke. Gemme nudged her shoulder gently as she sat on the swing next to her. "How you doin' baby" she asked in the motherly tone she did so well.

Harley just sighed. "I don't know Gem. I mean sure we speak daily, but having him here in person.. guess we'll have to see how that plays out."

Gemma nodded as smirk appeared on the corner of her lips. "As long as we keep you keep from guns while he's around, I think you'll all be just fine babe"

Harley laughed listening to the older woman. "Come on Gem, you and I both know how good a shot I am. If I wanted him dead, he would be" with a laugh from Gemma, Harley stood up offering her hand out to help her up. "Lets go get some lunch with the kids huh? How's that sound?"

The women joined the group of Sons and they all looked at Harley apologetically. As if sensing the tension she spoke up "Guys it's fine really. Club comes first." Jax smiled wide at Harley and pulled her in for a tight hug, whispering a thank you in her ear as the rest of the group seemed to relax. Sure Harley was small, no more than 5'6 and 110 pounds, but as much as she held her calm composure, she had one hell of a temper and was lethal with a weapon. None of them wanted to be on the receiving end. After the incident with Kozik, the knew better.

"Alright, we're heading out to lunch. Got two prospects to spare?" Gemma asked Jax as she picked Isabelle in her arms. Jax appointed two prospects to follow them. After setting Isabelle and Abel in the car seats in the back of her all black dodge ram, Harley and Gemma headed out followed by the roar of two motorcycles, one in front, one in back.

Watching the car pull out Clay approached Jax and Tig on the lot. Tig had explained how the conversation with Harley went and Jax confirmed her calmness and understanding towards the situation.

"Probably better they took off now, we didn't exactly mention Koz would be here within the hour" Tig spoke up, eyes on his President and VP. Both nodded in agreement - anxiety over the events to occur later in the day hanging heavily upon the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys thank you so much for your reviews! This really has become a TeamNora or TeamHarley story which is making writing this really fun. Harley is definitely a strong independent character who's been through a lot in her personal life as well as for the club. When writing her, I wanted to create a better version of Gemma.

As much as I loved Tara in the show, I wanted to create an even stronger female character that was born into this life, and as much as she's seen and done for the club, she's still a good person and has compassion for other people even though she won't take shit from anyone. She's earned her respective role in the club alongside Gemma which you'll come to see in later chapters. Where as Nora is coming in as an outsider who's never been let into the club as far as what it does and who Kozik considers family because it was still to early on in their relationship for full disclosure. So she's having a hard time wrapping her head around it.

Anyhooodle, please continue to tell me what you think! It does make the writing process a lot more fun when people are picking sides!

Just FYI: I have put up images of the people I have in mind for Harley, Isabelle and Nora up on my profile.

Sorry for the long note! I just want to fill you guys in on what my thought process is when I'm writing.

I do not own anything other than my original characters and story plot.

* * *

Kozik slowed his bike to a stop as he pulled into TM, backing the bike into his spot with the rest of them while Nora pulled into an available parking spot. Upon hearing the sound of a bike the Sons poured out of the clubhouse to welcome Kozik but as they greeted him they noticed a woman step out of the U-Haul.

Jax being the first to notice spoke up while she was still across the lot. "Shop's closed for the day, darlin' " causing the woman to jump a little seeing all the big leather clad men.

Nora made her way over to Kozik hugging his waist tightly while she stared up at the men, he threw his arm around her shoulders. "Actually guys, she's with me. This is Nora" he paused noticing the look of disappointment and some anger on their faces but still they smiled at her so he continued. "Nora, this is Clay, Jax, Tig, Chibs, Juice, Bobby, Happy, and Piney." She looked up at the men as Kozik introduced their names and shook their hands plastering a fake smile on her is these men scared the shit out of her. Kozik had never brought her to the Tacoma clubhouse. Deep down he knew she wouldn't be able to handle his lifestyle. Seeing her reaction now seemed to confirm his doubts. Nora was quiet as she watched everyone interact. The thought that this is who he associated himself with was a little off putting to her. He had so much potential. He could do so much better.

"Pleasure to meet you sweetheart', welcome to Charming" The older one of the crew said. Nora noticed the President patch on his vest and figured he was one of importance so she tried again to smile and nod. Something about this man made her tucked herself into Kozik's side.

As the men stepped inside, Nora excused herself to go find the restroom. Kozik looked around at any sign of Harley and sighed noticing only a few hang arounds and croweatters.

As his eyes wandered the clubhouse Chibs smacked the back of his head. "Wha tha helll were ye thinkin' bringin' her here?!"

Kozik just sighed noticing the look on his brothers faces who were wondering the same thing. He rubbed the back of his head looking down at the floor. "I had no choice. I told her i was coming to Charming and she had our things packed in a u-haul the next day" They all just shook their heads wondering what was going to happen once Harley turned up.

XXX

After lunch, Harley and Gemma drove back to the lot along with Luanne, Harley's mother and Gemma's best friend. The women parked their cars and Harley helped the kids out of the car seats and onto the ground. They all looked over at the U-Haul parked in one of the spots then looked over to see an extra bike parked with the rest of them. Harley froze momentarily before taking a deep breath. Luanne noticed her daughter trying to steady her breathing and gently rubbed her back. "It'll be okay babygirl. It's all going to be okay."

Harley just smiled at the older women who were looking at her with concern. " I know it will, we're all adults. I just need a minute. Can you two please bring the kids inside?" As both Gemma and Luanne hesitated they complied with her request each taking a kid in hand as they made their way over. She pulled out a smoke and leaned back against the truck eyeing the U-Haul and the bike. If he drove his bike over here, who brought the U-Haul? Damn. The thought dawned on her that he wasn't alone. He must have brought his girlfriend along. The thought alone angered her that he would rub his relationship in her face. She took a deep inhale of the smoke and blew it out slowly. Of course he'd moved on. She made sure he realized they were never going to happen again, but yet she still couldn't put herself out there again and give her all to another man. After a failed 7 year relationship with him. She hadn't been with someone since. No dates. No intimacy. She just couldn't do it. Instead she focused on raising her child and being the best mother she could be. She calmed down enough to think rationally. There was no reason to be irrational. They were not together. She was the one who kept him from their.. no _her_ daughter. There was no reason for her to be upset with him. Other than the pain from the past, they'd moved on.

XXX

Gemma and Luanne made their way inside, Gemma holding Abel's hand, Luanne holding Isabelle in her arms. They looked around as Kozik stood up to meet them. He knew neither were happy with him but it'd be a hell of a lot worse if he just ignored them. As he looked down his eyes froze on Isabelle in her pale pink dress and white leggings with pink sandals on her feet. He'd seen so many pictures and videos of his daughter, but seeing her in person made his heart hurt. She was so beautiful and she looked exactly like him. How could he have been kept away from her for so long?

Luanne put Isabelle down and she ran over to Clay giggling. "PopPop!" she called him holding her arms up for Clay to lift her. Clay looked over at Kozik before picking the little girl in his arms. Kozik's gaze was ripped from his daughter as Luanne gave him a hug and a kiss followed by Gemma. "Good to have you back baby" she smirked noticing his eyes at the door. If Isabelle was here, Harley couldn't be far behind.

Luanna brushed past him to take Belle from Clay making her way to the kitchen as the clubhouse doors opened. Gemma looked around the room to see everyone holding their breaths but her eyes landed on an unfamiliar face. So this was the little tart he was seeing. She shook her head as she brought her eyes back to the guys. Nora seemed to notice the tension and stared from Kozik to the door as a little blonde woman made her way inside.

Walking into the clubhouse, Harley could feel all eyes on her. She looked around before her eyes locked with Kozik's. Her features softened and her body became more relaxed. They had a long history, sure the ending was fucked up, but there were more good times than bad. Above it all they were still friends. Harley stepped closer to Koz who was walking towards her hesitantly. He had no idea what to expect from her. When her lips spread into a smile that lit up her face he seemed to feel more at ease. She slid her arms around his neck, placing her hand softly on the back of his head to pull him down closer. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in for a tight hug as he inhaled the sweet flowery smell of her hair. As she pulled away slowly, she placed a hand on his cheek and locked eyes with him one more time. "Welcome home, babe. It's good to have you have you have here."

Everyone let out a breath they'd been holding. The moment was sweet and intimate. Nobody expected that reaction from Harley but it went to show how much she'd grown. Kozik slowly removed his arms from her waist as she pulled away from him making her way over to the kitchen without saying another word.

As everyone looked at Koz confused, Nora walked over from the bar and slid her hand into his squeezing it tightly to get his attention away from the door Harley had stepped out of. He didn't even blink her way. Simply stared at the door. Nora was in awh at his disregard to her presence in the room. He had told her that she would never have to worry about him and Harley, but now she was starting to doubt that. With one hug, Nora was the one that felt like the other woman. Like Koz and Harley had never been separated and Nora was just in the way. She could feel her face getting hot as she pursed her lips together before letting go of his hand to walk outside for fresh air. Gemma noticed the jealousy of the girl and smirked. Nora knew she wouldn't stand a chance if Kozik got closer to Harley.

Clay called church and the men made their way. Kozik hardly acknowledged Nora as he stepped inside with the doors closing behind them. She made her way back to the bar as Gemma and Abel went to the kitchen with the girls. Left alone again, Nora was fuming. Who did that bitch think she was coming on Kozik like that? Then her mind wandered to the little girl. Was that his kid? Couldn't be.. but she looked just like him. She slammed her fist into the counter as the croweater behind the bar refilled her cup of Jack once more. She was not losing Koz to some trashy biker whore. Kozik was her's and they were going to make a life together. Without these sketchy people. There was no way in hell she would let that skank drag him deeper into this club.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you soon much for the great reviews! This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones, I've been writing more and more so the chapters after this are going to be longer as well. Let me know if you're TeamNora or TeamHarley!

Have a happy thanksgiving everyone!

I only own my original characters and plots!

* * *

While the men were in church. Harley has called Neeta, the kids babysitter, to meet at her house so she could drop off Belle and Abel. Gemma and Luanne were preparing the food for the party later tonight and as calm as she had been about her interaction with Koz, she needed fresh air to regroup. That and the way the two older women were interrogating her about Kozik was starting to be too much. Although she never lied to the two of them, she had to make it clear that they needed to lay off on pushing the two together. She had no interest in getting back to Kozik.

They knew her feelings for him and they knew she was not willing to budge from her decision to not try to fix things. So instead of pushing Harley in, they would simply push Nora away. Nora didn't belong here. She stuck out like a sore thumb with just the family around, what was she going to do during the party later. Hell this girl didn't even have the decency to offer help in the kitchen.

XXX

The men were in Church. Clay was filling in Happy and Kozik on what was going on with Zobelle and Weston. All the men were listening intently but Kozik's mind was on Harley. She had changed so much since he'd last seen her. She was slim and toned with her tight stomach. Her tits were definitely bigger than he remembered and her slim waist made her hips look even better. She was sporting new tattoos on her arms, two half sleeves from shoulder to elbow. He wondered if she still had his crow on her hip. God he loved seeing the crow move with her hips when she'd ride him. Nothing felt better than seeing his name on her skin, permanently marking her as his. He shook his head from those thoughts. There wasn't a way she would ever let him close enough to her again for that to happen. But damn she looked amazing. Her tan skin and blonde hair made her look like heaven when she walked into that room. Her presence alone commanded attention and everyone was more than happy to give it to her. He wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and beg her to forgive him - to give them a fresh start, but he was certain all that would earn him was a boot to the face.

He shook his head to himself. Thinking back to the beautiful little girl as she ran to Clay and the rest of the guys like it was the most natural thing in the world. Her hair slightly messy from sleeping but her bright blue eyes wide awake with excitement. Nothing about these intimidating bikers scared her. Clearly Harley had done a phenomenal job raising Isabelle. He silently prayed she'd let him be apart of that.

Clay banged the gavel on the table, the guys rose from their seats and made their way out the door. Jax threw an arm around Kozik's shoulder as they walked out " How you doin' brother" Kozik shrugged " I don't know man, seeing Harley… then seeing my little girl run right past me like I was nobody to her" He sighed " It hurt man. I'll be honest. Shit ripped right through me." Jax simply nodded and patted his brothers back.

Kozik made his way over to Nora who was alone at the bar. Clearly she'd had a few drink in her and looking none too happy to be there. He ran his hand down her back slowly. " Hey baby, you doin' okay?" he asked her slowly as she looked up at him with glazed eyes. She tried to speak but it all came out as a slurred mess. She was ready to pass out so he lifted her up in his arms bridal style and carried her to one of the dorms they would be using.

XXX

Harley gave Belle and Abel a bath, making the kids a light snack while waiting for Neeta, they usually spent Friday's at her house since she was always the first to leave the party. She decided against changing her clothes. She grabbed a black and red plaid shirt and threw it on over her beater leaving it unbuttoned since it was bound to get chilly later. As Neeta arrived, Harley kissed the kids goodnight and hopped up into her Ram making her way over to pick up Lyla and Tara.

The three of them were best friends, as much shit as they'd each been through, it made their bond even stronger. The girls knew that Kozik was back in town and as they climbed into Harley's truck they looked at her intently. Harley noticed the looks as her eyes shifted from Tara to Lyla. She took a deep breath. "Ok what is it?" She both let out a weak smile.

"So... you run into Koz today?" Tara asked softly.

Harley smirked at her two friends, clearly they'd heard about the interaction from either Jax or Opie. "Yeah things went well. Just gave him a hug and went to help my mom prep some of the food. He seemed stuck on Belle though but she went to the kitchen with my mom so I didn't introduce them"

"Are you going to?" Lyla spoke up

"Probably not. He was a shitty man back then and I'm not having that with Belle"

"I know you're in protective mama bear mode, but don't you think Belle should know she has two parents so that when she goes to school she's not wondering why other kids have daddies and she doesn't?" Harley listened as the blonde spoke. She clearly hadn't thought of that. So far in the little SAMCRO bubble she'd had Isabelle around, she didn't wonder about a daddy, but she knew once she went to school, she wouldn't be about to shield her from that.

Harley sighed and nodded at her two friends. "I don't know Lyla, maybe someday I will, but for now we'll see how this goes."

XXX

As the girls pulled up to the clubhouse, the party was already in full swing. They made their way inside and Harley took a look around she noticed the Jax and Opie playing pool in the corner and nodded towards them for Lyla and Tara to make their way over. Harley walked over behind the bar where she grabbed 5 beers for the group. When she stood back up from the cooler she noticed Kozik watching her from the front of the bar. Smiling a bit she walked over and stood across from him. His eyes lit up looking at her. "Hey" he managed to let out. Taken aback that she was taking the time to talk to him.

She laughed lowly biting the corner of her bottom lip. "You look like shit, Koz. Can I get you a beer?" she asked noticing the dark circles under his eyes. His whole demeanor seemed stressed. Yet underneath his tired expression, Harley could see his piercing blue eyes had a light in them that she remembered so clearly, his body seemed bigger, harder. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked.

He looked up into her eyes and smirked at her bluntness " Yeah I guess I'll take one." She reached under the bar to grab him a bottle and handed him his. As he grabbed it from her hand, his fingers lingered over hers. "You're looking good Harls. Real good."

She took her hand back slowly and leaned her arms against the counter looking at him. God he looked amazing. Hell, even better than when they were together. That girl he's seeing must be doing something right. " Yeah, you do too babe."

She noticed Nora coming over to the bar, looking like a drunken mess and nodded her head over to Kozik who was still looking at her. "Your girls here" she told him as Nora approached the bar giving him a sloppy kiss, her arms around his shoulders more to keep herself balanced than anything else. Harley had to laugh to herself at the obvious attempt to claim Kozik as her man.

Nora's eyes fell on Harley as she heard the woman laugh. Harley simply looked at her and smiled "You must be Nora, it's great to meet you sweetheart" She held her hand out for the other woman to shake.

Nora sneered at her hand and gripped Koz tighter. "Look 'sweetheart', I don't know what you're trying to pull but it would be in your best interest if you stayed away from Herman" Kozik immediately covered her mouth with his hand, staring wide eyed at Harley. He knew perfectly well the damage she was capable of doing to a grown man, let alone another woman.

Harley laughed out loud at Nora's attempt to mark her territory. She lifted her beer in her hand as a silent cheers and smiled at the couple. "Alrighty then, you two kids have fun" She grabbed the other four beers and made her way over to the pool table where Opie, Jax, Tara, and Lyla had been watching the interaction. She shook her head at their questions, clearly not worth the breath it would take to explain it and they continued on about their night.

XXX

Kozik was sitting on the couch talking to Juice and Chibs, Nora was tucked under his arm clinging on to him as croweatters and sweetbutts tried to rub on the men around. As the conversation went on, Koz only had his eyes on Harley who was now dancing with Lyla on by the pool tables. The way her hips were grinding against Lyla's, the way her body moved smoothly to the music, even the way the sweat glistened on her stomach as her shirt had gone up from dancing was getting him harder by the minute.

Then he saw it. She still had his crow. His name on her. His eyes darkened with lust as he watched Lyla's hands grazed Harley's hip over the crow. He felt his pants tighten from the hardness of his dick before Chibs snapped his fingers in front of the mans face to snap him out of it.

Of course both him and Juice had followed his gaze to the girls, but with his woman under his arms, they didn't want their fellow brother getting in trouble again. Koz snapped out of it and lowered his head to see Nora passed out against him. He excused himself from the group and lifted her up taking her back to the dorm room to tuck her in yet again. He'd never seen her so drunk and needy, but he secretly was grateful she passed out so he could go back to Harley uninterrupted.

XXX

Harley was bumping and grinding between Tara and Lyla, they'd all had a couple beers and the music was great that night. She'd felt Koz's gaze on her, locking eyes with him multiple times but the little twat of a girl he brought was clinging onto him for dear life giving her the evil eye. She watched as he brought her back to the dorms and slowly stopped dancing. Taking the last swig of her beer she leaned back against the table, laughing at Jax and Opie complaining about how the girls beat them at pool earlier. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket too look at the time. Damn, it was already 1am.

"I should start heading out guys. You two going to be heading home with Jax an Op?" She asked Lyla and Tara. They both nodded and Jax called over Half Sack who had been assigned personal bodyguard to the princess of SAMCRO. Sack ran over and Harley hugged the group goodnight before walking with him out the door as Koz came back out to the the party watching them leave. He couldn't push back the tinge of jealousy that hit him. Was he really jealous of a prospect? Fuck. He was. Hell he'd even been jealous of Lyla when Harley was dancing on her.

XXX

"How you holdin' up Harls?" Sack asked as they both lit a cigarette on the picnic table.

"Eh, I don't know how to answer that Sack. It's like nothing had changed when we spoke. Then his girlfriend tried to tell me to keep away" She shrugged blowing out some smoke. " It's not worth the drama. The club needs a clear head. What happened between us happened a long time ago. I'm so done dwelling on the past. I have forgiven him, but I'll never trust him and that is the exact reason I'm not letting him near Isabelle. I can't afford another fuck up where he needs to disappear and leaves her high and dry." Sack just nodded. She was glad she had spent so much time with him. They'd become closer than any of the others. She could literally tell Kip anything and he'd know when to say something and when she just needed to vent.

As Kip threw his arm over her shoulder for a side hug, the clubhouse doors opened and Koz came out to the two of them.

"Prospect, get lost" He hooked his thumb behind him motioning for the door. Half Sack hesitated and looked over at Harley, she nodded at him before he headed over to the doors. Kozik noticed the interaction and it only angered him more. The prospect should have moved when he said not when he got permission from her.

Harley took another hit of her cigarette as she looked up at Koz. He'd made his way to stand in front of her and she blew the smoke out in his direction before leaning back on her palms on the table. He pulled the cigarette out of her mouth and took a hit. " You're too pretty to smoke" he growled at her.

She laughed at the idea of him thinking he could tell her anything. She pulled the stick out of his fingers placed between her lips. "You're too young to be my daddy" She smirked before flicking what was left of it on the ground, stubbing it out under her boot as she got up off the table.

"So you and Sack a thing now?" He asked, unable to hold back his anger. Again she smirked, making him even more frustrated. He knew he had no right, but seeing the prospect with his arms on her brought out his worst.

Harley didn't answer him, she looked over at Sack who was leaning against the clubhouse doors waiting for them and nodded her head towards the car. As she went to brush by Koz, he grabbed her arm gently. "Harls you've been drinking, let me drive you home." He looked straight into her eyes so she could see his pleading.

She shook her head and removed her arm from his hold. "I have a kid, babe, I don't drink to get drunk. Go check on sleeping beauty." She smiled stepping backward towards the truck. "You have a goodnight Kozik." she winked at him before climbing up into her truck and driving off the lot with Kip following her on his bike.

Koz just stood there. What did that mean? Fuck - _was_ she with that prospect? He was so frustrated at her lack of response to him, but that wink made him want to rip her clothes off and take her right there on the lot. Goddammit! He had to stop thinking of Harley like that! He couldn't have her, he had Nora, why was he doing this to himself! Nora moved her whole life to come down here with him. Nora loved him. Nora was in his bed waiting for him… So why was that not enough?

* * *

A/N: Crystaltonics - Your reviews have been so amazing. The one on the last chapter about her having a big tattoo of his crow made me laugh. I had already written this chapter and when you mentioned you eanted her to have a big tattoo i knew we were on the same page! :) pictures of her tattoos are on my profile!


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh I'm loving the reviews guys! It's great that everyone has a favorite in this story! :)

Here's chapter 5! Let me know what you think!

As always, I only own my Original Characters and story plot!

* * *

It had been a little over three weeks since Kozik had come home. The club was at war with Zobelle and after hearing what happened to Gemma, tensions were higher than usual. No one was allowed to leave the club alone, a Son had to be with them at all times. Kozik had been busier than usual, back on the rotation for runs, handling club business at all hours of the day and night. Harley was fine with it. She wasn't going to change her routine so Isabelle and Koz wouldn't cross paths but the longer they prolonged it, the better it was. Or so she thought.

She had multiple conversations with Gemma regarding how much he's changed. Gemma had practically begged her to let Isabelle meet him. Seeing how dedicated Koz had been to everything made her miss him. He was always so passionate about what he cared about. She had to stop. He had Nora and although that little bitch had been making snarky comments non-stop, she made Koz happy and that's all there was to that. Maybe it wasn't a terrible idea to introduce him to Isabelle though. What happened between them shouldn't be affecting her daughter. She'd give the toddler anything her heart desired, so why keep this from her?

XXX

Being locked inside the clubhouse made Nora stir crazy. She wasn't comfortable being watched over by a stranger every time she went outside so she'd try to wait until Kozik had free time to go with her. Lately though he was just too busy to even give her a kiss when he did see her, yet he always managed to stop and watch Harley and her daughter for a few minutes before continuing on about his day.

After cleaning the dorm room that had become like a prison cell, she sucked up the courage to walk outside and be in the same room as those people. Wearing a pair of bootcut jeans and one of Kozik's sweatshirts she made her way to the main room. Of course little miss perfect was there looking perfect with her perfect daughter in her perfect life. "Bitch" she scoffed under her breath. She glanced over at Harley, whose golden blonde hair was tied up into a messy bun. she had on a hot pink bralet peeking out of the low sides of her dark grey racerback tank top showing off her tan skin and tattoos. Her short denim cut offs curved perfectly with her ass and her Steve Madden combat boots seemed to make her long legs look longer. Nora growled to herself. She hated to admit that this girl could be effortlessly good looking while being a mother to a toddler. She wouldn't have cared had she not noticed the longing glances coming from her man. Hell - even her daughter was perfect. Her dewy blonde hair in loose curls with her denim shorts and light pink racer back tank top. Ugh. FUCK. She was jealous of a child. A child was getting more eying from her man than she was.

Nora rolled her eyes as she watched Harley sit on the bar stool with Isabelle sitting on the bar in front of her playing patty cake. The child giggled as Gemma and Jax watched the two play. Why was she feeling so jealous of this lowlife biker nobody? As she put her head in her hands, she had to figure it out what was going on that she couldn't get ahold of her feelings. Back in Tacoma, she had so much confidence in her relationship. She knew from the one or two parties she attended in Tacoma that Koz had other woman around him constantly but that never affected her like this. She knew for a fact Kozik would never leave her for one of them. Now, though, she could feel her relationship crumble from right under her. They hadn't been intimate at all since coming to Charming and that was the biggest red flag of all since there wasn't a night that went by that he wouldn't take her for a round or 2.

Someone sat next to her and she looked up to see Tara, Jax's old lady, sitting on the couch.

"Hey hun, you feeling okay?" The young doctor asked her.

Nora looked once at Tara then at back at the sight of Jax lifting the baby up over his head as she pretended to fly. "Do you ever get jealous of her relationship with the guys?" She finally asked Tara after a long pause. She had to talk to someone about this. It was driving her crazy keeping all these thoughts to herself.

Tara followed her gaze to to Harley and Jax playing with Isabelle and smiled softly. "Sometimes, but she's never been with any of them and shows no interest in it" Tara shrugged placing a hand on her back. "The only thing that makes me jealous is how open and willing to talk everyone is with her. I swear she holds more secrets than Gemma."

Looking up at Tara, Nora just shook her head. "What happened between her and Kozik? I mean he never told me much about her. Just that they had a rough ending."

The young doctor hesitated a moment before speaking. "Well.. they were together for 7 years. Their first real relationship. Harley's father was VP at the time and didn't think Koz was good enough for the princess of SAMCRO so he forbid them. Neither one of them took no for an answer and it got to a point where Kozik was ready to give up his patch just to be with her. Everyone was jealous of their love. They loved hard and hated harder. When they fought, hell broke loose everywhere they were. It was so destructive but they always worked it out." Tara shrugged looking Nora who was listening intently.

"So why did they break up?"

Tara sighed remembering that night clearly. "Well one night they got into this huge argument, nobody could remember why, but when Kozik came to the clubhouse, the sluts got in his head about why he had to deal with his nagging old lady when he could have anyone he wanted. He had a problem back then and he was high off his ass and took one to the back." Tara sighed remembering Harley's pained face after finding them. "Anyway, Harley came to to clubhouse to find him that night and despite Jax trying to push her away from the dorms she barged in and found a girl on top of him. She pulled that girl by the hair, nearly ripping it from the scalp and beat her near death before him and Jax had to pull her away. She stormed out to the lot and he ran after her. I don't remember what was said but they were extremely heated and he ended up slapping her hard enough to bust her lip. She wasn't one to roll over so she shoved him hard and kept yelling at him, calling him a worthless junkie, but that angered him more so he tackled her to the ground and she ended up shooting him in the shoulder before Gemma could bring the guys out to pull them apart. Everyone knew he got off lucky when she didn't shoot him through the heart." Nora scoffed at her comment about him being lucky but Tara just nodded. "Apparently that night she had taken a pregnancy test after their fight and came to tell him but after the incident she never did. He was in the hospital for a week and the club decided it would be best if he moved to Tacoma to put some distance between the two. Harley had requested the charters keep him from coming to Charming to keep the peace and they did. And here we are now. To be honest everyone was so nervous about the two of them coming face to face. But it turned out better than expected. Motherhood works well for Harley. Her temper isn't to be taken lightly but she's calmer now. They were best friends before any of this, its good to see them getting back to that. "

Nora felt her heart drop to her stomach. That really was his kid. How could he not tell that he was a father? What was she going to do. She could never compete with the mother of his child but she wouldn't have a baby with him until they were far away from this hellhole. He almost gave up his patch for Harley, he'd better be willing to do it for her. Listening to Tara's story only made her frustration worse. Hearing how in love they were and how badly she'd hurt him. She needed to get him far away from her, the longer they stayed here the closer he would be to her.

She stood up and thanked Tara before heading back to her dorm. She was going to look for a house for them to settle into. Settle with him. Maybe a ring and marriage. She'd give him everything Harley kept away from him.

XXX

All week everyone close to her was dropping hints as to how much he'd changed. How much he'd cleaned up his act. If she was being honest with him she could see it too. He had a passion behind his actions that she hadn't seen since the early stages of his relationship. Gemma and Luanne had made it a point to talk with her several times about letting Isabelle get to know her father. Sure she could ignore him while he was in a different state, but with them being under the same roof - it was unfair.

Kozik came back to the clubhouse to see Jax playing with Isabelle. He bit back the burning sensation in his eyes from unshed tears. That was his little girl. He should be the one playing with her.

Harley noticed Koz watching them play. A sad smile played in her lips. Gemma watched the younger woman and placed a hand on her leg. "Go talk to him baby. Give him a chance. Even if he messes up now, she'll be too young to remember. It'll be like it never happened"

Harley leaned back on her elbows against the bar and sighed. Her eyes shifting from Koz, who was now sitting on the couch with a beer in hand watching Jax and the baby, to Isabelle. "But _I'll_ remember Gem. I don't know if I can do that again."

Gemma kissed the girls temple and fixed a loose strand of hair. "You're one tough broad baby. Don't let your daughter miss out on something great because you're scared. She's your baby, you'll always want to protect her and everything is going to scare you, but obstacles can be overcome. You can't miss out because of fear."

Harley sighed and nodded. "It never gets easier does it" Gemma just shook her head and smiled, nudging her softly off the seat towards Kozik.

With a deep breath, Harley walked over to the couch Koz was occupying and sat on the table in front of him. "Hey." She smiled nervously.

He sat up straight and scooted forward to the edge of the couch to be closer to her. She smelled so good all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her but decided against it. She had barely spoken to him all week and now she was here. "What's up?" He asked with a concerned tone.

Harley smiled placing a hand on his cheek to calm him. "Calm down big boy. Nothing to worry about." Her smile became more nervous and she averted her eyes to the floor before looking back at him. " I .. I was just wondering if you would like to meet your daughter. It's unfair for her to not know who her father is, especially when you're under the same roof."

His eyes immediately got wide as he stared at her. Unsure of his own ability to speak. Of course he wanted to meet his kid. His baby girl. He nodded with his mouth open unable to the words out.

Harley's smile dropped from her face as she nodded "Ok, but listen to me carefully. I don't trust you, and I probably never will but I want Belle to have both parents and as normal of a life as possible. You only get this one shot - you do anything to break her heart -I won't hesitate in ripping out yours."

The only thing he could do was nod. He knew better than to take her threat lightly but he wanted nothing more than to hold his child.

Satisfied with their understanding, Harley stood up walking to Isabelle and Jax holding her hand out for Belle to take. "Come on Baby Belle, there's someone I want you to meet." Belle looked at her mother with confusion but happily complied skipping over to the couch with her. As Harley sat on the table in front of Koz, she pulled the little girl up on her lap. Taking a deep breath she smiled at Kozik before returning her gaze to her bubbly little girl. "Belle, honey, do you remember asking why Abell had Jax as a daddy but you didn't have one? What did mommy tell you?"

The little girl looked between her mother and the stranger and thought carefully. "Yew seb I has a daddy but he wahs away for liddle while"

Harley and Kozikk both smiled at their little one. For the corner of her eye she could see Kozik quickly wipe away a fallen tear. "That's right baby." she said kissing her head softly. "Well, Isabelle, I'd like you to meet your daddy. He had to be away for a little while but he's here now baby."

Kozik felt his stomach dropped as the little girl stared at him as if thinking the situation over. What if she didn't like him? What if she liked some of the other guys Harley must have dated better? He was ready to empty the contents of his stomach just as the little girl squirmed out of Harley's arms and climbed up onto his lap. Without a word she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulders. Kozik hugged her tightly burying his face in her neck he left himself shed a few tears. He was finally holding his daughter. God she smelled so good. Just like strawberries and baby lotion. Just as he was about to pull away Isabelle pulled him in tighter and in the sweetest voice he'd ever heard she said "tank yew fo coming back daddy". Kozik felt like his heart was about to burst.

Everyone had been watching the interaction and their eyes all watered up. Harley covered her mouth with her hands as she let some tears fall from her eyes. She had no idea how much this little girl must have missed out on having a father. She'd been trying so hard to make up for it that she didn't notice that Belle knew something was missing. As Belle pulled away from her father and smiled Harley noticed he'd been crying too. It was like a rush of old memories and emotions it her all over again but she couldn't let her daughter see her cry so she quickly wiped her face and watched as the two got acquainted.

Isabelle told Koz all of her favorite movies, songs, toys. How she and mommy turn the music loud on Sunday mornings so they can sing and dance while they make breakfast. She told him she wanted to be a ballerina when she grew up and that she couldn't wait to start going to school like Ellie and Kenny. She told him about all the nicknames she'd called the rest of the brothers. As Kozik was listening he couldn't help but smile and laugh. He could listen to her talk forever. He stole glances at Harley who was still sitting watching the little girl like a proud mama. She'd really done an amazing job raising this phenomenal little girl and he couldn't be more proud of the two of them.

XXX

After being gone all day to look at real estate, Nora made her way back to the clubhouse. She had found them the perfect house to live in and was so excited to tell Kozik. Just as she walked through the doors her heart sank as she saw everyone staring happily at the picture perfect family. Kozik was sitting on the couch with Isabelle on his lap laughing and talking as Harley sat cross legged on the large table in front of them smiling. In an instant she saw red. Of course that bitch would introduce him to her baby. If course she would try to trap him further with this happy family bullshit!

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" she screamed out at the pair. "Of course you would fucking use that child to get him back! What's the matter, can't find a man that could knock you around like he did?!" She shrieked pointing her finger towards Koz who had stood up to defuse the situation. Nora didn't recognize the sound of her own voice. She didn't even know where this new found courage came from but all she saw was Harley in the way.

"Nora.." Kozik started to speak but was interrupted.

Harley's face flashed deadly in a second as she stood up stepping in front of Nora. "You need to watch your mouth around my kid if you know what's good for you, darlin'. " she spoke directly to Nora, her words laced with venom.

Before anyone could pull her away, Nora cocked get hand back and slapped her across the face. Harley stood for a moment before hearing Isabelle scream for her. She stepped away from the woman and kneeled down in front of her daughter who had jumped of Kozik's lap looking ready to cry. "Shh it's okay sweetie. You know cursing and hitting people is bad right? And people who do bad things get put in timeout right?" The toddler nodded as she stifled a cry. "Well sweetie, mommy has to put the lady in time out so why don't you go with nana Gem to the kitchen for a little while." The little girl nodded and ran into Gemma's arms. The older woman was hesitant but took the little girl away.

Everyone else seemed to be frozen in suspense while Nora watched the mother daughter pep talk with an eye roll. Kozik had made his way over to try and get Nora out of the room but she only shoved out of his grasp and right back to Harley. " Oh what, your daughter's around criminals all day and has never seen someone get slapped.

With that last straw, Harley punched her hard in the nose causing her to stumble back before kicking her hard in the stomach so the brunette fell onto the hard floor, bleeding and gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of her. She pulled out the knife she kept in her back pocket and held it inches away from the woman's eye. "You act like that around my kid again, I'll carve your goddamn tongue out. How's that for criminal." She spoke lowly in Nora's face as everyone stood around and watched. Tig threw his arm over Harley's shoulder leading her away from the distraught woman on the ground. Jax told Chibs to check on Nora's bloody nose while Kozik had kneeled over to try to comfort his girlfriend who was crying in pain and horror all at once.

Nobody had spoken like that to her before much less put their hands on her! How could he just sit there and watch?! She wanted so badly to jump out of his arms and go to the police to put all these criminals behind bars but she had a feeling having Harley arrested would only make things worse. She was so angry! So betrayed! How could they all just sit back and watch her get hit like that without stopping that crazy bitch?!

Kozik was still in shock as he had taken her to the dorm room bed and was cleaning up the dried blood on her face. What the fuck just happened. One minute he's having the best moment of his life with his daughter, the next Nora comes in like a maniac and before he knew it Harley was on top of her with a knife in her face. He's never seen Nora react that way. She'd never hurt a fly, much less another person. He gave her some pain meds Tara had brought over and gently ran his fingers through her hair letting her settle into his arms so she could rest.

XXX

Harley went to the bathroom to wash her hands and face. She couldn't care less about what that bitch was saying, it was the fact that she did, in fact, hang around all these big bad bikers and yet that was the first form of violence her daughter had ever experienced. Nora was out of her mind if she thought she was getting away from that unscathed.

Once she cleaned her face and made sure any redness was gone. She stepped back out to the main room where everyone had continued on about their business. They knew better than to question her actions. She was smart and calculated and thought things through so if she decided that was what she was doing they'd be behind her 100%.

Walking to the kitchen where Gemma and Belle were eating ice cream, she leaned over to kiss her daughter assuring her that she was okay. She looked over at Gemma's proud smirk and nodded. "Let's get out of here, yeah? Go watch some movies at Nana Ann's house?" She asked the two, referring to her mothers house. Both Gem and Isabelle agreed so Gemma went out to her car while Harley called over Half Sack to help her while she prepped Belle's things.

As Kozik walked back out to the main room, he caught sight of Sack holding Isabelle while he walked out the door with Harley. "Fuck!" He growled as he smashed his fist into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I was more excited about the day after when I got to put up all my Christmas decorations. I'm all about Christmas! Lol but none of it stopped me from writing. So far I'm working on Chapter 13 and things seem to be getting pretty juicy! :)

I'm loving all your support &amp; reviews! Please keep them coming! It really keeps me going &amp; I'm already excited about the next story I'll be working on after this!

As always, I only own my Original Characters &amp; plot, all else belongs to Kurt Sutter.

* * *

It had been a 4 days since Nora had come out of her room. The first day Kozik was there with her, icing her bruises, taking care of her. Then he had to leave for a run with the rest of the guys. As much as Nora begged and pleaded him to stay, he still left. She couldn't wrap her head around what was so important about these runs. He wouldn't tell her anything. Just that they were club business. Whatever that meant.

She was still upset that he left her with these animals who couldn't make a point without resorting to violence. Sure she'd struck her first but that bitch went as far as breaking her nose. She was too embarrassed to step out and face them. She had in fact slapped one of their own, of course nobody was going to step up and defend her against their precious Harley, they had all warned her what she was capable of. UGH, she couldn't even figure out why she had acted like that. In fact, Harley hadn't done anything to get at Kozik. She always kept her distance and Kozik had every right to know his daughter. It was the fact that she felt like she was losing him. Sure Harley had kept her distance, but she could feel the change in Koz when they were in the same room. She could see the way he looked at her, the smile he gave her, the way his body reacted when she would smile back. He told her he loved her, and he went to bed wrapped up in her, but she knew it wouldn't compare to the love she heard the two of them had shared.

A knock on the door startled her. She hadn't spoken to anyone but Kozik these last 4 days and the fact that he was gone only meant it was one of _them_ on the other side. She had seen what Harley was capable of and the look in her eyes when she threatened her told her she would make good of that threat. She only wondered if it was one of the men who came to deal with her for disrespecting one of their own. As she sat there in fear she tried to be as silent as possible. Maybe they would think she had gone out, but there was that knock again followed by a voice. " I know you're in there, I'm coming in" she heard Harley say and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Harley was the LAST person she wanted in this room. That girl was crazy and Nora was terrified her.

XXX

Harley had had enough of Nora moping around in the dorm room. She had been by herself the entire time the guys had been gone. She wouldn't open the door for anybody and even though Harley and Tara made sure to have the prospects bring her food, they'd have to leave it outside in front of the door where she'd open it after they'd leave. Well she wasn't going to put up with this. Sure she'd gotten knocked on her ass but who hadn't? That doesn't mean you hole yourself up and treat everyone like they're out to get you.

Half Sack and Harley went out to a cafe on Main where they got her a small soup and sandwich to bring back to Nora. If she was going to be a part of this family she would have to act like it. She was on her way to becoming an Old Lady and Old Ladies don't sit around and feel sorry for themselves because of a couple of bruises.

As Harley knocked on the door she could hear shuffling inside but no answer. She know that girl hadn't walked out of this room and with everything that had been going on, nobody would have let her out of the clubhouse without a patch with her. She got sick of waiting and turned the knob opening the door slightly to make sure the other woman was decent. All Harley could do was sigh and scrunch her face softly as she saw Nora pressed against the headboard looking like a battered deer in headlights. The bruising had faded a little but it was still noticeably swollen.

"Hey," she began softly "I brought you some lunch. I know we don't have the best food in here so I went out and got you a soup and sandwich" she sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the food out of the bag sitting them in front of her.

All Nora could do was stare. Why was she in here? The last time they spoke, Harley nearly ripped her head off and now she was bringing her lunch and being nice. She was about to reject the food but her grumbling stomach told her not to so she slowly took the sandwich out of it's container taking a small bite. Her eyes not leaving Harley's.

A warm smile spread on Harley's face as she watched the woman take a bite. She clearly was not letting her guard down but they had to talk so she figured she would start. " Look.." she started to speak before Nora interrupted her.

"Wh.. why.. Why are you here?" The brunette spoke up but quickly realized how rude she sounded and went into damage control so she wouldn't anger her. " I.. I only mean why are you being so nice to me after what happened?"

Harley smiled softly looking at the woman's nervous expression. "Listen, babe. I'm not going to sit here and say I'm sorry for hitting you because I'm not. You were out of line behaving like that in front of my child. I may hang around all of these "criminals" but my daughter has not heard so much as a swear, much less seen any act of violence until you decided to lose it the other night. You can imagine how hard I've worked to keep those grown men in line around the children. They even know better than to light a smoke near Isabelle and Abel. But I am sick of you cowering around in this room. We're family. Families fight all the time. Kozik and Tig have had a 10 year battle going on and they still consider each other brothers."

"But that's the thing.. Herman is family. I'm not. I'm just here going through the day while he's out there doing god know what" the brunette spoke as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"That's not true, darlin', Koz wouldn't bring you here if you didn't mean something to him and that makes you family. Sure we don't welcome strangers to us with open arms, but once we get to know you we'll be the best friends you could have. I'm not sure why you felt the need to lash out, I'm hoping for your sake it's just the stress of uprooting your life, but you need to pull it together." Harley paused placing a hand on the girls knee, " There's a lot of bad shit going on out there sweetheart, and Kozik needs a tough Old Lady by his side. All of us here have lost fights, that doesn't mean we give up and lock ourselves in a room. We deal with it." She paused again watching Nora relax a bit. " Look Nora, I'll be honest, I will always love Kozik. Always. We have a long run behind us and he gave me a beautiful little girl, but that's over and done with. I'm not after your man. I'm not trying to 'trap' him, but my little girl deserves to have a father. She deserves to have two parents who love her very much. I've kept him away long enough and when he was away it was easier, but now that he's been here in person, you could physically see how drawn to her he was. It was tearing him apart and it was hurting me watching him. He needs his head in the game right now and if his mind is on worrying about what you're doing or on being torn apart by not getting to be with his child, then he could seriously get hurt."

Nora bit her lip as she fidgeted with her fingers listening to Harley speak. "Jesus, Harley, I'm so sorry I reacted that way. That's really not who I am. I see how he looks at you and your daughter and I could physically feel him pulling away from me. I don't want to lose him. I don't even know what he does and why it's so dangerous, he doesn't talk to me about anything like that. When he's stressed he just leaves, goes out there and drinks and talks to you guys, I'm just stuck here in the dark."

Harley smiled as the woman blurted everything out in one breath. She placed her hand on the girls cheek. " Look babe, your relationship is still very young. He's scared of losing you too if he lets you in on everything. Not a lot of people can handle this life. Hell - Tara's even walked out a couple of times. But if you love the man, you learn to love this club. All of those men out there would take a bullet for you because you're Kozik's girl. It wouldn't kill you to be nice to them ya know? And regarding him looking at me and his daughter: He's just getting use to being around me again. We've been seperated for 3 years and up until now he was never allowed to know his daughter. It'll be okay, it really will. Who knows, maybe once you guys get settled and Baby Belle feels a little more comfortable, you two could even take her a couple nights a week. The club's not against you darlin'. It's better for you to accept it then to run from it. This here is his family, and we all want you to be apart of it." Harley nodded as she pulled Nora in for a hug. Nora gratefully accepted and wiped the tears she didn't realize had slipped before Harley spoke up again. "Why don't you go get showered and cleaned and come hang out there with us. You're going to have to apologize to everyone but it'll show them you're stronger than you appear. Weakness isn't going to get you anywhere around here."

Nora smiled and got up off the bed after hugging Harley once more. She couldn't even remember the reason she hated her. She was right. If this was Kozik's family, she would have to learn to get along. As much as she disliked how secretive he was about the club, there was a strong sense of family there that she never had.

XXX

As the guys finished business, they went back to Jury's in Indian Hills, Nevada. While the men were enjoying the sweetbutts, Jax and Koz sat at the bar, exhausted by the days events. Koz took a swig of his drink as Jax turned his attention to him. "So… Harls let you meet Belle huh?"

Koz took another swig and nodded turning to face Jax. "Yeah man, I wasn't expecting that shit. If this was 5 years ago she would have flipped out if anyone even brought it up. She's changed so much"

"Yeah brother, you have no idea. Having that little girl was the best thing to happen to Harley. Everything she does is so well thought out it's actually scary. She wouldn't do anything without thinking of how it would affect Isabelle first."

Kozik nodded and rubbed his hands through his hair. He thought for a moment before looking over at Jax. "Has.. Has she been seeing anyone? I mean I expected she'd see other people, but anything serious?"

Jax shook his head before a croweatter brought them two more beers. "Nah man, nothing at all. No dates, no boyfriends" he shrugged taking in Kozik's reaction. "She couldn't bring herself to do it. She put all her time and energy into Isabelle and helping out the club in anyway she could. I swear she's almost a better version of Gemma. All the fire with a little more compassion" They both laughed at the thought.

"Why though? It's not like she couldn't be with anyone. What about that prospect I always see after her?"

Jax laughed and shook his head putting his hand on the other man's back. "Nah brother. Sack's job is to follow Harley. We told him his only priority as a prospect was to go wherever that girl went. I mean they're close. Don't get me wrong, sometimes I'm even jealous of their relationship. They're literally everywhere together. But it ain't like that." He paused for a moment before looking back at Koz. "What about that girl you brought? What's happening with her?"

"Nora? Fuck if I know. It's like being here brought out the worst in her. I've never seen her act like she did the other day. I didn't even think she was capable of that." He shook his head taking another sip of his beer. "And I don't know, I guess it's my fault. Seein' Harley again and seeing her with Isabelle, I want to be apart of that. Be a family like we should have been. But Nora's just been too good to me. I didn't think she'd come down. If I'm being honest, I don't think she could handle this life brother. I don't think she has what it takes." He sighed and looked over at Jax.

"You gotta figure it out man. Eventually she's going to want to know what it is that you do. You can't hide it forever if you see a future with her." Koz nodded his head before standing up to head for the dorms. He knew this was his fault. He knew that Nora had noticed the way he'd been acting around Harley. But Harley had always been his best friend and she was the mother of his child. Of course he'd have feelings for her. That and she knew this life. Everyone she knew was a SON. It was easier to get along with her - nothing was too brutal or violent to shock her. She was a good old lady and a great mother, but Nora's innocence to all this kept him going back. When he was with her, it was like he hadn't just committed numerous crimes. Like he was just a regular Joe. Like he was a good man and that's all she saw. Like they were in their own bubble. He didn't want to ruin that by telling her what really went on inside the club.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for all the support &amp; reviews! I really do love hearing what you think!

This is my final week of class and I may not be able to post daily next week due to being unable to write ahead much this week but I'll try my hardest!

Let me know if you relate more with Nora or Harley!

As always, I only own my OC's &amp; story plot!

* * *

After Harley spoke with Nora, she went back out to the main room where Lyla, Tara, and Gemma were all standing by one of the tables talking. Isabelle was with her mother for the day and since most of the guys were gone, there was only a few prospects hanging around as well as Bobby and Tig. Tig and Koz weren't allowed to go on the same runs since they were at eachothers throats all the time. As Harley walked up to the women they all looked at her expectantly. They knew she had gone back there to talk to Nora, they just hopped it didn't end in more fighting. The last thing anyone needed was an internal beef between the women.

"Well?" Gemma asked looking down at the younger woman. "Is little miss sunshine coming out?" she crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip to the side as she stood.

Harley couldn't help but let out a small laugh and nodded, leaning back against the table looking up at the others. "Yeah, we had a little heart to heart. Something made her think I was after Kozik but mostly she just felt like an outsider.."

"Well she did that all by herself. She secluded herself from the beginning" Gemma piped up again.

Putting a hand up to cut her off, Harley nodded "as true as that may be we didn't exactly roll out a welcoming committee, but I did explain that there was a lot going on right now and she needed to pull her shit together. I guess Koz didn't tell her anything about the club. "

Lyla and Tara nodded in understanding. It wasn't like Jax and Opie were open with them about the whole thing. Gemma just pursed her lips looking ready to say something so Harley spoke again, standing up straighter in front of Gemma with her arms crossed over her chest. "Look, this is scary for her and we need to bring her in and help her. If she's going to be Kozik's Old Lady, she's going to need to know how to act. A weak old lady can ruin this club and that's the last thing we're going to let happen." Tara and Lyla sat back watching Harley and Gemma talk. These women were the heart of this club. Seeing them talk so carefully about who to let in and how it would affect the club, always amazed them. Just like the SONS, Gemma and Harley's decisions were always in the best interest of the MC.

Harley finally spoke up again after allowing Gemma to go over the idea. "She did apologize to me and I accepted that. I think you guys should too. If they're serious, then that makes her family and we protect our family."

As the women thought it over, Harley bit the inside of her cheek. She never thought she'd see the day she'd be pleading the case of another woman in Kozik's life. She always thought they'd end up happily ever after with two kids and a white picket fence. Unfortunately she got rid of those thoughts the moment she saw him in bed with someone else. She had to admit, Nora was a good girl. They were completely different, Nora was more timid where Harley was fierce, but she loved Kozik and for some reason that put her at ease. Knowing he was cared for put a small smile on her face.

The sight of Nora coming down the hallway caught everyones attention. She had showered and put on fresh clothes, fixed herself up a little. Harley smiled seeing the girl nervously walk over to them. "Can I.." She looked around at the serious faces of the women, even Tig and Bobby had her attention. She took a deep breath and straightened up, remembering what Harley said about weakness. " I just want to come out and apologize to you guys for the way I've been acting. I know I've been kept to myself and came off rude when you have tried to reach out to me. I guess it's because Kozik never introduced me to his family back in Tacoma, and seeing the sense of familiarity with you guys threw me off. I wasn't sure how to react and I guess I was scared he'd see I didn't fit in and he'd leave me. When I saw him with Harley and the baby yesterday, I guess it struck a nerve because I thought he'd never pick me over her." She looked down towards the floor only to catch Harley's eyes on her, nodding for her to continue. "Harley made me realize that it's not a competition though. And I love how much of a family everyone here is. If you're willing to give me another chance, I'd really like to be a part of that."

Everyone held their breath looking between Gemma and the fidgeting woman standing in front of them. Gemma was Queen. It was up to her if she got another chance. She eyed the woman suspiciously. She knew Nora was a good girl but she knew she didn't have what it took to be a good old lady to a SON. But seeing Harley vouch for her made the decision easier. Just because she might not make it as an old lady doesn't mean she couldn't be good for the family. Gemma approached the younger woman slowly and wrapped her arms around her into a tight hug. "Welcome to the family baby." she said as she rubbed her back.

Lyla and Tara followed the hug as Bobby patted her back with a smile. Tig couldn't be bothered by any of this so he took Bobby back with him to the bar. Harley stood and hugged her tightly as Nora whispered a thank you in her ear. "You've got a lot to learn, doll, but we're all here for you"

XXX

A few hours passed and the women were hanging around and talking, telling funny stories, getting to know one another. Nora was really beginning to feel like one of them. She didn't have many friends back home. Only a sister down in New Mexico. Having actual girlfriends to spend time with was different.

The sound of bikes pulling up to the lot them know the boys were home. As Nora, Lyla, and Tara stood to greet their men, the doors flew open with Tig in front to clear the way. Someone was hurt. Everyone knew it and they all froze the to see who it was.

"Harley!" Jax and Clay yelled out as Jax and Chibs carried in a wounded Kozik over their shoulders. Out of instinct Harley immediately shoved Nora, who was frozen in shock at the sight, out of the way to run to the storage room to grab a first aid kit before rushing back to redwood table where a barely conscious Kozik was laying.

Nora stood frozen. Her hands covered her mouth which hung open from shock. She could see people moving quickly around her but she had no idea how to react. Opie and Tara headed out the door in a rush, Lyla and Gemma ran to the bar, Harley and the guys were in the Chapel with Kozik lying back. All she could hear was screaming but she couldn't make out the words being said. It was like she was out of her body watching everything happen but she couldn't seem to move her legs.

XXX

The men sat Kozik up as best they could, removing his cut and and shredded hoodie. Harley placed both hands on his cheeks to hold his head steady as her eyes scanned him from head to toe. He had scrapes all over his face, clear burns and scrapes down his right arm and right side of his back, a bullet wound on his left side and another had grazed his shoulder. Tara and Opie had gone to Tara's house to grab her medical bag while Lyla and Gemma ran to get some wet towels and liquor from the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a wide eyed Nora just standing in the middle of the main room staring through the doors still in shock.

Chibs removed Kozik's shirt and the man yelled out in pain. From the black bruising on his side, he must have had an injured a rib. Lyla came in with a bottle of Jack and handed it to Kozik who took a large swig while Gemma brought in wet clothes and handed them to Harley who immediately started cleaning off the wounds. Harley worked diligently to clean off the cuts while Chibs was working on trying to get the bullet out of his side.

"Shh, you'll be okay baby. Just a little bit of pain and you'll be up in no time." Harley had begun whispering comfortingly to him. "It's alright sweetheart, we're all here for you, you're going to be just fine. I'm here. I got you. You'll be alright." He grabbed one of her hands squeezing it tightly trying to focus on her words rather than the pain of Chibs digging into his side. "I'm here babe, you're alright." Her body was working on pure instinct: the words she was saying, the way her voice softened as she sang quietly to him, the way her hands were moving along his body, just like they had done numerous times before. She looked up at him before turning her attention to Gemma, "Go get Nora, she needs to be here for this."

Gemma walked over to Nora who was still watching the scene like it was happening in a movie. Placing a hand on the girls shoulder, Nora jumped before looking up at Gemma. "Go on baby, he needs you right now. Go be there with your man." Gemma nodded her head towards the door while Nora shook her head vigorously.

Hearing his screams only made her stomach churn. "Gemma I can't go in there, I have no idea what I'm doing. Look! Harley's got it all taken care of she knows what to do! I can't go and do what she's doing! I wouldn't know where to start"

Gemma just shook her head rubbing the girls back softly. "Look baby, Harley's done this for him thousands of times, that girl is working out of pure reflex to his injuries. Nobody's telling you to go clean him up, but you're his woman. Go in there. Hold his hand. Comfort him and watch what Harley's doing. You're going to be part of this club, you're going to have to learn."

Nora nodded hesitantly as Gemma lead her into the room. Seeing him up close only made her freak out more. "Oh my god! Baby! Herman! Who did this to you! We have to get you to the hospital! Call the police! This is not okay! Are you going to be okay!?"

"NORA!" Harley shouted silencing the whole room including Kozik who was wincing in pain. Nora froze instantly. She'd never heard Harley yell, even when she threaten her she spoke in a deathly calm voice. This side of her only scared her more. Nora just stared at Harley who continued cleaning his burns, her eyes locked onto Nora who had tears streaming down her face. "Now is not the time for this shit! Pull yourself together. Hold his hand and just talk to him. Keep him conscious. He needs you now, you can cry later." Harley spoke calmly again and Nora just nodded before sitting up on the table grasping Kozik's hand tightly, letting him squeeze her when he felt pain.

XXX

Shortly after, Tara was able to give him a shot to calm his pain while she worked on removing the bullets and stitching him up. Nora was tucked against him as much as she could with his wounds, while Harley was working on bandaging the scrapes and burns.

While Nora was staring down at his hand in hers, Kozik's eyes were on Harley. The sound of her voice as she continued to hum soothingly to him. How she moved with such familiarity around his body. How she commanded the entire room of people around in order for him to be relaxed and comfortable. How she touched him with such care. He missed her touch. Each time her fingers pressed against his skin he could feel the electricity through his body.

Once he was all patched up, Juice and Tig lifted him up bringing him towards his dorm room while Nora followed. With the help of Juice, she was able to get him into a fresh pair of clothes and tucked into bed, asleep from the pain meds Tara had provided.

Harley and Gemma sat at the bar while Lyla and Tara cleaned up the mess at the table. As Harley downed her whiskey, Gemma just watched her intently. " He'll be alright baby. You did good back there." she asked noticing the blondes tired body.

Harley let out a low chuckle. "Yeah. It was weird patching him up again. I don't know what happened Gem. All of a sudden, I hear my name, see him hurt. It brought back so many memories. It was like my body was moving without me even acknowledging it. Like my mind just kicked into overdrive and I had to make him better." She lowered her head again, as Half Sack refilled her cup. She took a smaller sip this time, her eyes focused on the drink in her hands while Gemma watched her.

The older woman nodded. "That was your old man for 7 years Harley. He's the father to your kid. You did what a good old lady would and took care of business. I know it must have taken a toll on you, but you two have so much history, you couldn't _not _be the one to do it. Even you just being in that room made his whole demeanor relax. You know that man inside and out baby. He needed you and you went to him. No questions asked."

Harley sighed reliving the same scene from so many different times during their relationship. Hearing Jax call her name and her rushing to help. She closed her eyes and finished the rest of her drink as Nora slowly approached the two. "We have to call the police. We need to find who did this to him" her voice full of concern as she looked up at the two women whose faces turned deadly serious.

"Look, I don't know what Kozik's told you about this club. But around here we handle our own. We don't call the cops, we don't speak to the cops, and we don't open our mouths about anything that happens within this club. Got it?" Gemma's cold tone went right through Nora as she nodded. "If they ask you to answer any questions, you simply say you don't know nothin'. That should be simple enough for you seeing as you don't. Because if anyone finds out you're a rat. Not even Kozik would save you. Understood?" Nora bit her lip hard to keep from crying and nodded quickly. "Good. The older woman spoke again. "Now have yourself a drink, and get back to Kozik, he's going to need you. Harley's spending the night in one of the dorms in case you need any help."

Gemma and Clay headed out to go home as well as a majority of the guys. Harley, who was seated next to Nora, just looked over at her and smiled while she got off the stool. "You did good today, babe. Whether you think so or not, he needed you there for comfort. Don't worry about the rest. There's a time to freak out and a time to pull yourself together, but you'll learn. Stop bringing up the police though, its bound to get you into shit you can't get out of" Nora nodded slowly as Harley kissed her temple before heading into one of the dorms. Her small figure looked so spent, like all her energy was drained from her.

All Nora could do was wonder how many times she'd had to do this. To fix him up. Nora had never seen him in that condition. Maybe that's what he was going through when he wouldn't come home for a few weeks at a time saying he was away for club business. What was he involved in?! It clearly wasn't legal if calling the cops would get her in trouble. She was sure they meant killed, though nobody said the word aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

So quick question: would it be stupid to write another story after the show is over? I want to wait until I finish this one before I start the next but I'm already excited for it and have already been brainstorming but the season finale is next week. Let me know if i should keep writing it!

Speaking of finale - last night's episode had me as such an emotional wreck!

Wellp, here we go!

I own nothing except for my Original Character's and story plot!

* * *

Nora sat at the bar for another hour. Nothing seemed to sit right with her. She was scared. Any person in their right mind would be scared! Seeing how quick everyone here was to respond to the situation and handle it with an eery calmness despite the chaos was mindblowing. How many times had that happened before? How many times had that happened to Kozik alone that Harley seemed to know exactly what to do to keep him calm while she worked her way quickly tending to his wounds before Tara was even in the door. How Gemma had so openly threatened her about calling the cops. She couldn't help but wonder if she was in danger. Clearly two bullet holes were not the result of falling off of a bike. Clearly someone was targeting them. Nora sighed after having a few drinks, she knew her mind was going crazy. Herman Kozik would never bring her to a place that could put her in harms way… then again she didn't really ask to be brought.. she just made the decision for him. "Ugh" she grunted at her thoughts, she had no idea what she'd gotten herself into but sleep seemed to be in her favor for now.

Harley had gone to the dorm room and called Luanne. Isabelle had spent the entire day with her and she missed her daughter terribly but her mother guaranteed her the little lady was more than happy spending the day with her nana and she had such an exciting day she was passed out in Harley's old bedroom. Harley couldn't help but smile hearing the little girl's sleepy breathing as Luanne put the phone to the baby's ear for Harley to whisper a good night and I love you. After she got off the phone with her mother, she jumped in the shower washing the day away. She was still covered in Kozik's blood. She cringed at the image of how he looked. He was so hurt, all she wanted to do was take all of his pain away. Knowing that he was in the room across from her with Nora, she couldn't help herself from feeling a little jealous. She hadn't felt like this in years and now that they were in the next room and she couldn't seem to shake it off. "Stop it Delaney" she spoke to herself in the mirror. "Pull yourself together. Kozik is not your old man. Kozik is with Nora. Sweet innocent Nora." She sighed shaking her head. As frustrated as she had been with Nora earlier, she couldn't be mad at the girl for not knowing what to do and losing it again at the sight of him. Kozik did need to let her know what was going on though. There was no way she could be kept in the dark after seeing him like that.

After drying off and pulling on a pair of boyshorts and a loose fitting tank top, she slipped on some flip flops and made her way to the main room. It was 2am on a weekday and the clubhouse would be abandoned. As she went to reach for the light switch, she saw Nora out of the corner of her eye. She laughed softly and walked over to the couch to see the poor girl passed out with a half empty bottle of vodka next to her. She wanted to check on Kozik though, before she helped Nora to bed. If he was in too much pain Nora would have to bunk in a different room.

Quietly, she passed the hallway again stopping at his door. She just stared at the handle for a few moments before putting her hand on it to open it. "This isn't supposed to be my responsibility anymore." she mumbled under her breath. Still, she couldn't stop herself from going in and seeing if he was okay. Turning the knob slowly, she opened the door just enough for her to slide in before shutting it behind her. As she turned around to face the bed, she saw Kozik looking up at her with a slight smile on his face. "Please tell me you're here for a 'get well soon' striptease"

Harley let out a small laugh, making her way over to the bed, sitting on the edge on the opposite side of him. "Didn't mean to wake you, I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Nora fell asleep on the couch and I didn't know if I needed to prep another room for her or if it would be okay if she slept here" She looked down for a minute before bringing her eyes back to his. "Well..? How you feeling?"

He laughed but quickly winced from the pain in his side. "Like I shot and almost died crashing my bike"

Harley smiled as her body relaxed more. "Ahh.. see there you have it. Can't be feeling to great" She laughed lowly and bit the side of her lip. "I'll grab you another pill and bring over Nora" she nodded making her way to stand only to feel his hand grasp hers.

"Thank you Harls, for everything. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't there tonight" He whispered as his eyes locked with hers.

Smiling softly, she looked at the ground. "Hey, Baby Belle just met her daddy. I'm not having you ripped from her that easily." as she looked up at him, his face was lit up by his smile. "I'm sorry you couldn't say goodnight. She was already asleep by the time I called Luanne. "

His face hurt from how much he was smiling, all he could do was nod.

She walked over to the dresser grabbing a pill out of the bottle along with the glass of water next to it before bringing it over to Kozik, handing them to him. She leaned over kissing his temple softly. "You have a goodnight, Koz" she whispered before making her way out of the door to the main room.

She shut the lights off in the kitchen and behind the bar before lightly nudging Nora. "Hey sweetheart, time to get you to bed" Nora was wobbly as she got up. Harley threw the taller womans arm over her shoulder, holding her waist tightly. Nora's body leaned hard on Harley's as she walked her down the hallway to into Kozik's room. He shifted slightly as Harley let Nora fall back onto the bed as she instantly fell asleep again. Kozik sighed as he realized she had been drinking. As far as he knew, Nora was not making the best impression, especially in front of Harley.

XXX

Harley was up by 7am. She'd checked on Kozik a couple of times throughout the night but both Nora and him were fast asleep. She got dressed in yesterday's clothes before leaving to go home. After another shower and a hot cup of coffee, she slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, a white tank top and her black jacket before pulling on her ankle booties, her hair was down in soft waves and she quickly did her makeup. Once she looked presentable, she hopped in the car, making her way over to her mothers to get Isabelle.

Luanne was making breakfast with Belle when she entered the house. She kissed her mother and the baby on the cheek before pouring herself another pot of coffee. Luanne noticed her daughter taking in the coffee like it was god's gift to earth and took a seat across from her at the table. "Everything alright Harley?" She asked, placing a hand on Harley's forearm, gently rubbing it with her thumb.

Staring into her coffee cup, Harley sighed. "Last night. Kozik was shot twice and crashed his bike. The boys brought him in and like it was second nature I ran to him mom. That's not my place anymore. Nora freaked out. I had her sit with him. Talk to him. But she was the one who needed to be comforted. I managed to calm him down but something about how routine the situation was… it made me think of things I shouldn't be."

Her mother gave a sad smile. "Baby, you and Koz have always had this amazing chemistry. It's almost like your souls are connected. I remember how hard your father tried to keep you two apart but you shared a love that even made me jealous. Sure, when you fought, people got hurt and things would get broken, but that's how you know you two were meant to be. Nobody else would put up with that yet you guys always came out on top." Giving her daughters arm a gently squeeze, Luanne nodded. "It's normal to have feelings for him. I doubt they'll ever go away. He was the love of your life, and now he's the father of your child. If you want your man - go get him, honey"

Harley shook her head. "I'm not going to do that mom. We've changed. We've grown into different people. He's got a great girl now. Nora may not know the first thing about the club, but she loves Kozik. She's good for him."

Luanna shook her head taking a deep breath. "I'm sure you'll make the right move baby. Only time will tell."

The younger woman turned her attention to Isabelle who was on the couch watching her morning cartoons. "Come on baby," She said lifting the toddler up in her arms "We've got a busy day today!" As Isabelle clapped in excitement, Harley kissed her mother goodbye before heading out to the car, buckling Isabelle in before taking off.

XXX

Kozik woke up feeling like he got hit by a truck. He saw another pain pill on the counter with a full glass of water and smiled to himself knowing it was Harley's doing. He sat up carefully, wincing in pain for breathing in too deep. As he ran a hand over his face, he looked over to see a still passed out Nora. He had no idea what she must have been going through. He assumed seeing him yesterday must have made her drink herself to sleep. It couldn't of been too easy but yet Harley could always handle it. He remembered the first time he came home after a run went wrong. She didn't even stop to get a full look at him before immediately rushing to patch him up. He laughed lowly remembering a young Harley scurrying around the clubhouse to gather the items she needed for him before her father came back and flipped out. Once again, looking at Nora, he didn't think she'd ever be able to handle that.

Getting out of bed slowly, he cleaned off his face in the sink before throwing on a shirt and making his way out to the main room. The smell of bacon and pancakes immediately hit his nose as well as the sound of music and singing. He inched closer to the doorway, seeing Harley and Belle singing in the kitchen while dancing some adorable choreography. Belle had pancake batter on the tip of her nose while Harley had flour on her cheek. Half Sack was sitting at the bar, eating a plate of bacon. Kozik just leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, watching the girls, his face broke out in a smile. He felt his heart beat faster watching Isabelle copy her mother as she moved around the kitchen.

His eyes caught sight of Harley's crow tattoo as she lifted her shirt slightly to wipe something off of the baby's face. His eyes once again dark with desire before Isabelle ran up to him hugging his good leg tightly. "Daddy!" her sweet voice rang out to him.

"There's my girl!" He bent over as much as he could, giving her a hug and kissing her head before she went back to her mother.

Harley looked up at him and smiled making him a plate of bacon and pancakes. She laid the plate on the bar next to Half Sack and helped him sit up on the bar stool. "What's the special occasion Harls?"

She laughed lightly and nodded her head over at Belle who was making a mess mixing the pancake batter. " I told her daddy got in an accident and she wanted to make you breakfast" He face broke out into another smile as Harley walked over to the toddler, cleaning more mix off of her face. He could get used to this. Being with his two girls felt so natural. He didn't want to let the thought cross his mind that Harley wasn't his girl. As long as his name was inked on her, she was his.

Nora made her way to the kitchen and Kozik held his breath. The last time he saw these two in a room together, things went from bad to worse extremely quickly. Then he saw Harley bring her over a plate of food as well and greet her with that beautiful warm smile of hers. He gave them a confused look as Nora made her way over to sit next to him.

Harley was the first to speak up, noticing his confusion, but then again she could read him like a book. "Oh, Nora and I had a little chat while you were away." she nodded as Nora stuffed her mouth with more food. "It seems she was worried I was trying to steal you away but we cleared that up" She smiled over at him, her eyes constantly scanning the room around her to see what Belle was doing.

Nora nodded and smiled up at him. "Yeah, I apologized to everyone for how I was acting. Gemma even welcomed me to the family" Kozik's eyebrows flew up. Gemma welcomed her? He knew how Gemma felt about outsiders. How was the even possible? "She said if I was going to make a good Old Lady, I have a lot to learn but I'll get there" she smiled seemingly proud of herself. Kozik could only smile back, they had never discussed her becoming his old lady. In fact, he couldn't even fathom the thought of his crow being on anyone but Harley.

XXX

Harley decided to run a few errands with Belle &amp; Gemma with Half Sack following behind. There was another party going on tonight and they had to stock up on liquor for the bar. As they roamed around the liquor store, Gemma spotted Zobelle's daughter. She remembered her face so vividly as the woman who tricked her into thinking her baby was having trouble breathing before she got knocked out and raped. Gemma locked eyes with the young blonde girl and started chasing her out of the store.

"Gemma!" Harley yelled out after her. She had a sleeping Belle in the stroller so she couldn't run after her herself. "Sack go follow her!" She yelled at him as he immediately ran out the door. As Harley stood by the window looking out for them, a tall white guy walked up to her. Something about him gave her the creeps. He had his hair shaved into a buzz cut and a bunch of tattoos. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw a swastika on him. She narrowed her eyes and stood up straighter looking at him. Her hands gripping the stroller tightly.

"You the blonde that hangs out with with that motorcycle club?" He asked in a deep intimidating voice. Harley just gripped her stroller tighter and lowered his eyebrows. Her eyes locking into his. He put his hand under her chin to lift it slightly. "If you don't want the same thing that happened to that old hag to happen to you, you better tell them we're serious"

Harley slapped his hand away and leaned up closer to him whispering lowly, her eyes still locked with his. "You just signed your death warrant by coming over here to threaten me while I'm with my daughter, I hope you understand that. I'll make sure they rip every limb from you before they finish you off. I'm sure they'll be more than happy to after what you did to her." She smirked stepping back from him. You could practically see the steam rising from his head in anger as he looked like he was about to slap her when Sack and Gemma came back up to them.

"There a problem here?" Sack aske stepping in between Harley and the man. The man just smirked. His eyes still on Harley's as she smirked back at him. As brave a face as she put on, inside she felt a shiver go through her from the mans cold glaze.

XXX

Nora and Kozik got some time alone finally. Since he couldn't ride yet, the guys let him have some time off. After breakfast, Nora drove them to see the house she wanted from the other day. As they walked around, she pointed out where the furniture would go, how she pictured her and and their baby running around in the yard with a dog. Kozik followed her around, everything she'd point out he could only picture himself sharing those things with Harley. She pointed out a baby in their future yet he could only see Harley and Belle like he'd seen them earlier, dancing and singing in the kitchen. He bit his lip nervously. Harley had been great since he'd been back. She'd even taken Nora under her wing. He'd been getting to know their daughter little by little. He couldn't just keep stringing Nora along but he knew Harley would never take him back. Maybe he was just feeling this way because he hadn't had Nora in some time.

Once they got back to the clubhouse, Koz led Nora back to the dorm. Going up behind Nora, he placed his hands on her hips and kissed along her neck softly. His warm breath sending shivers down her body. He turned her around and lifted her up by the back of her thighs sitting her up on the dresser. Nora immediately reacted to his touch, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his passionately. He kissed her harder, his hands traveling up her thighs, lifting her dress up slightly. She unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor with his boxers. He pulled her lacy thong off, pulling her hips closer to his and with one swift motion slid inside of her.

Nora moaned into his kiss as he slowly began to move in and out of her. It'd been so long since he gave her any attention, she was loving the feeling. She pulled away from the kiss and buried her face into his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside of her, wanting all of him all at once.

Kozik moved his body with hers. She was so wet and tight for him but he couldn't get into it. Everytime he closed his eyes he'd picture his intimate moments with Harley. He opened his eyes and feel himself losing the moment. His eyes wandered down to her hip, naked of any markings that he loved to look at. He pulled out of her and turned her around bending her over onto the bed. Lifting her hips he thrust back inside her hard, hearing her moan loud made him only go faster. He felt her body tighten and reached around rubbing her clit making her cum as he released inside of her.

Breathing heavily, he pulled out and kissed the back of her head. Nora let out a satisfied sigh and laid back on the bed, watching him walk to the bathroom to shower. Something about that made him feel like he just cheated on Harley yet again. He leaned his arms on the wall, letting his head sink down as the water hit.

Nora cleaned herself off and got dressed. She felt like a new woman. Kozik seemed to be back to his normal self. She had gotten to be close with Harley, which she had quickly realized was a great friend to have, and they were going to put down an offer on the house. Finally, things were falling in line.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing but my original characters and plot!

* * *

After Harley and Gemma returned from the store, Half Sack filled in the men to what happened. They were furious with Gemma for taking off like that causing Sack to leave Belle and Harley vulnerable. If Sack hadn't gotten there when he did that man would surely have hit her. After they had church, Clay and Jax walked over to Harley who was at the bar with a sleeping Isabelle in her arms.

"What exactly did that asshole say to you?" Clay asked in his serious president voice.

"He said if I don't want what happened to 'that old hag' to happen to me, I better make sure you take them seriously." Harley answered looking up at the taller men while she rocked side to side slowly to keep Isabelle from waking up.

Clay and Jax exchanged a knowing look before looking at Harley again. They knew her smartass mouth wouldn't go quietly. "What did you say to him?" Jax asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Harley let out a quiet chuckle. " I told him he signed his death warrant by threatening me while I was with my kid and that you would rip every limb off his body before you killed him for what he did to Gemma"

Jax laughed and pulled her in for a side hug while Clay smirked and shook his head. He kissed the young womans temple and the two men walked off.

Kozik had heard what happened while they were in church and he was fuming. Someone had openly gotten to his old la… Harley. They'd gotten to Harley. All the Sons were visibly angry but to him, it was personal. That was the mother of his child.

Once his President and VP stepped away, he noticed Harley and Sack packing up things to head out. He quickly crossed the room walking over to her. "Hey, where you headed?"

Harley lifted her eyes from the diaper bag to Kozik. He looked upset but she could imagine why. "I'm heading back to my house to drop off Abel and Baby Belle for Neeta." His eyes turned hopeful as he looked from her to Sack. "You.. you want to come?" she asked him quickly seeing his expression turned to excitement.

"Yeah! Let me go tell Nora." He walked away

Sack looked at Harley with raised eyebrows at her offer. Harley let out a small smile and shrugged "So far he's only been able to talk to her. It'll be nice to have him do some daddy things, yah know?"

Kozik let Nora know he was going with Harley to bring Isabelle to the house. Nora was hesitant to agree but he didn't seem to stop for her approval.

XXX

Harley drove Koz and the kids back to her house. Each took a kid in arm and she lead them inside. The house was spotless, he knew it was due to Harley's OCD. It must have gotten worse when she had Isabelle. While Harley ran the bath, Isabelle took Abel and Kozik to her room. Kozik looked at his daughters room with a proud glint in his eyes. Harley had done such a great job. It was a pale pink with a full sized bed with white and pink sheets and a canopy around it. It was perfect for a princess which Belle was clearly treated as. She showed him her toys and all her favorite clothes.

Harley smiled as she watched her daughter and Abel show Kozik around the place before picking them both up and getting them ready for a bath. Kozik helped her wash the kids up and dress them for bed. It all seemed so natural, the two of them working together. As Harley went to the kitchen to fix them a light snack, Kozik was in the living room putting a movie on for the kids to watch. When she walked back to the living room she saw Kozik on the floor with Abel lifted up above his head and Isabelle trying to tickle him. The thought of another kid with him crossed her mind but she quickly shook off the thought. He just seemed so good with kids, it made her want to let him back in but she couldn't.

After tucking the kids in, Harley went back to the kitchen to wash some dishes. Kozik couldn't help but come up behind her and wrap his arms around her giving her a hug. She lowered her head as a small smile crept across her face. "Thank you Harley.. again. Thank you for everything." He whispered against her hair. Despite everything her head was saying, she turned around and hugged him back. Laying her head against his chest, she closed her eyes taking in the smell of leather and musk she remembered so well.

Kozik held her against him for as long as possible. Her body seemed to fit perfectly against his. As she pulled out of his arms, her face was only inches from his. They locked eyes as he pulled her hips a little closer to his. Harley felt him pull her closer and sighed, placing her hands on his chest pushing him off of her gently before walking out of the room. Kozik leaned back against the counter placing his head in his hands. "Way to blow that one Kozik." he mumbled to himself.

XXX

The ride to the party continued like nothing had ever happened. If it was one thing he loved about Harley, it was that she never let a situation get awkward. They separated again at the party. Koz went over to Jax, Bobby, and Juice sitting on the couch while Harley joined Lyla and Nora by the bar. As they spoke, Harley noticed a few faces she hadn't seen before. It wasn't to uncommon but normally it was the same people who showed up at the clubhouse parties. She saw one eyeing her but had to look away when Lyla nudged her to see a croweater hanging off of Kozik. Nora's face was pale as she watched the slutty woman sit on her man's lap.

"Hey," Harley pulled her arm making Nora look at her. "Now you listen to me. That is _your _man. You got to show these bitches he's not a free dick to jump on. Now get over there and stake your claim" Harley lightly shoved Nora in Kozik's direction before she had time to think about it. Lyla nodded her head for Harley to follow the poor girl in case things got physical. She knew first hand how vicious these women could get.

Nora walked straight up to Kozik, pushing the blonde croweater off of his lap, giving him a passionate kiss. Harley walked behind Nora, staying a few feet away in the croweaters line of vision.

"Hey! Look honey, he's got all that he can handle tonight, why don't you go polish a bike or something." The croweaters eyes fell behind Nora to Harley who was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyebrows cocked as a silent threat saying 'touch her and it'll be the last thing you do.' Jax, Bobby, and Juice noticed Harley standing behind Nora. They knew exactly what she was doing but Kozik didn't notice her yet.

He looked at his girlfriend with worry as she stood up and pushed the croweater, before he could do something, Juice stopped him, nodding his head over to Harley who was watching the two women interact ready to jump in if necessary. Kozik immediately felt at ease and leaned back in his seat. He couldn't be more thankful for Harley keeping Nora under her wing.

"No. You listen, honey. You go near Kozik again, I'll kick your ass so bad, you'll never show your face here again." Nora piped up jabbing her finger into the croweaters chest. Harley couldn't help but laugh at her poor attempt to threaten the woman.

The croweater looked like she was about to do something when she saw Harley take a step forward, anger clearly written in her face, the woman just walked away in a huff. Harley backed up going back to the bar where she had a shot with Lyla. She was so proud of Nora. Both blondes watched the brunette as she sat down with Kozik. Clearly she needed that confidence boost. Harley wasn't going to be there all the time and Kozik needed a strong woman by his side. Teaching Nora to stand up for herself and what was hers was definitely a step toward that.

XXX

Harley stepped outside for a smoke. Sitting on one of the tables she looked out at the empty lot. Her mind was all over the place. One minute she wanted nothing more than to be in Kozik's arms, the next minute she was pushing Nora to claim him. She blew out the smoke and heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Who would leave a pretty thing like you out here by yourself?" The unfamiliar voice spoke as Harley recognized him from the bar earlier. He was one of the faces she hadn't seen around before.

"If I were you, I'd follow in their footsteps and leave me alone too" She used her cold tone at him, inhaling more smoke. He stood grabbed her arm, lifting her up from her seat and pulled her closer. "Dude, what the fuck, are you dense? Disappear before I make you" She tried pulling her arm out from his grasp but he only tightened it.

"Feisty, just like that old hag huh?" he smirked grabbing her tighter. Harley's eyes instantly narrowed as she pulled out her pocket knife and stabbed him in the thigh. If he was one of Zobelle's guys, surely the SONS could use him. He screamed out and backhanded her causing her to fall to the ground. As he bent over to check out the stab wound in his leg, she kicked him in the face with her boot before leaning up and stabbing him in the leg again causing the guy to fall over. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jax's number telling him to come outside and to bring the guys. She stared down at the guy and kicked him in the face again. Once for what he must have done to Gemma and once for busting her cheek, knocking him slightly unconscious.

The guys ran outside to see Harley wiping the blood off of her knife on the man's shirt as he was starting to come too. "Harley what the fuck?!" Kozik ran up to her placing his hand on her arm checking to make sure she was alright. He immediately noticed the blood on her cheek from the man's ring and brushed his thumb over it causing her to wince.

Harley sighed and stepped back from him looking at the guys. "He called me a pretty little thing then grabbed my arm and when I told him to leave me alone, he called me 'feisty like that old hag' which I'm assuming is Gemma. I stabbed him in the leg. He hit me and when he bent to check out the cut I kicked him in the face and stabbed him again. I thought you guys could you use him to get to Weston or Zobelle." As angry as the guys were they couldn't hide the pride in their face. All those years of teaching her how to handle herself were paying off.

"You fucking cunt! When we get our hands on you, and I promise you we will, I'll personally see to it that each of my guys take their time inside your sweet little pussy. I'll have you begging me to kill you!" the guy spat out still holding his bleeding leg.

Kozik jumped on top of him, punching in hard in the face a few times. "NOBODY TALKS TO MY OLD LADY LIKE THAT YOU PEICE OF SHIT!" The guys quickly pulled him off before he killed the man.

"I… I thought I was your old lady.." A quiet voice came from the doorway as everyone turned around to see Nora standing there. Harley looked from Kozik to Nora and sighed lowering her head.

"Nora… " Kozik started to speak but she just stormed back inside. Nora ran past everyone to the dorms. Lyla could see the woman crying but she breezed by her when she tried to stop her. Harley went inside and sat down on the bar stool.

"What happened out there?" Lyla asked, pouring Harley another drink.

Harley downed the vodka and sighed. "Kozik beat the shit out of the guy and called me his old lady, Nora was at the door listening to the whole thing."

Lyla gasped and looked at the doorway Nora just ran towards. " Poor thing, she ran out there crying."

"Yeah, well Kozik just blew whatever weird ass friendship I had with her out of the window." Harley sighed and said goodbye, grabbing Half Sack so she could go home.

XXX

After the guys finally got some useful information from the guy, they finished him off. He walked back to the dorm but Nora wouldn't unlock the door she he picked the lock walking inside, they were going to talk this out whether she liked it or not.

"Nora, I'm sorry alright, it was just a habit. She's not my old lady baby. You are. We'll get you a crow and everything." He pleaded taking her hands in his. He didn't mean that. He really didn't want his crow on her when it was so perfectly on Harley, but he couldn't bring himself to let Nora walk out.

"Herman," Nora sighed looking up into his eyes. "I love you, but since being here I feel like I know nothing about you. You need to tell me what this is. What you do! How could Harley so easily stab someone and know exactly how to react when you come in shot and damn near dead? How is this all so normal for you guys? If that man was trying to hurt her, why couldn't the police handle it?!" She could feel tears starting to form.

Kozik took a deep breath and nodded. He sat her down on the bed and spent the better part of the night filling her into what the club did. What had happened to Harley's father. What this guy did to Gemma. Nora was afraid for her life. This man was not the man she fell in love with. He killed people for a living. How could they possibly have a happy normal life if he was constantly attracting danger? As much as she wanted to understand, she couldn't. How could Tara and Lyla be so accepting of this? Sure, Harley was born into this, but those two weren't. This was not normal.

XXX

The next day, Nora had to get out of there. Lyla had offered to take her shopping to clear her head for a little while. Maybe if she spoke to Lyla she could understand what made her so accepting of it.

Harley was cleaning the bar from the party last night. Isabelle and Abel had gone with Neeta and her family to the Aquarium and she needed to keep herself busy. All her mind kept going to was Kozik calling her his old lady. The thought alone made her so angry at him. Like he had any right to claim her.

She scrubbed furiously at the counter when Kozik walked up to the bar. "We took care of that guy Harls. He won't come near you ever again." He spoke quietly sensing her anger.

"Why don't you worry about your girlfriend instead huh? Thank you for taking care of him for me but I am NOT your old lady. I am NOT your responsibility. Nothing about me is YOURS!" Harley seethed slamming her hands on the counter.

"As long as you have my crow, you ARE my old lady and MY responsibility. I don't give a fuck what you think! I will ALWAYS be looking out for you! Why can't you try to understand that!?" He yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh is that fucking so? Were you looking out for me when you were fucking that croweater behind my back?! Were you looking out for me when you hit me?! When you tackled me onto the ground while I was fucking pregnant?!" She yelled louder, her face becoming redder by the minute recalling all the anger and emotion from that night.

"I didn't know you were fucking pregnant!" He screamed at her flipping a chair over. His anger getting worse by the minute.

"So that made it fucking ok to try and beat me?! You sick fucking bastard! No wonder I never let you near MY kid!" She screamed, throwing and ashtray at him.

The ashtray hit him hard in the jaw causing him to stumble back. He grabbed an empty glass from a table and threw it at her. "You never let me near her because you were a selfish bitch Harley! You know I would never hurt her!"

Jax, Tara, and Chibs were watching the church doorway. Tara tried to say something but Chibs shook his head. "No lass, they both need this" he spoke, his eyes never leaving the couple.

"I was a selfish bitch!? I was selfish!?" The glass hit her shoulder and shattered, slightly knicking her. Harley came from around the bar, throwing one of the stools at him. "YOU were the one going off to get high all the time! Wasting ANY and ALL money we made! How could you even fucking provide for us?! You were a worthless peice of shit and I'd be dammed if i let you near MY baby when you were like that!" She screamed.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled flipping a table over. His eyes staring right through her. "I'm fucking sorry alright!? I'm so fucking sorry!We're past this ain't we?! We're finally in a better place! For fucks sake!"

Harley shook her head a small chuckle escaped from her lips as she placed her palms on the bar, before breaking out into a full out laugh. Kozik looked around at the damage done between them and started laughing. This was them. Heated one moment. Laughing the next.

She hung her head and chuckled. "I've hated you for so long, I forgot what getting along with you actually felt like." she smirked sitting on one of the stools, eying the damage around her.

Jax and Chibs looked satisfied at the end of the fight while Tara just looked terrified. Although this wasn't the first time she saw them fight, this was the first time she was so close to it.

The clubhouse doors opened, Lyla and Nora walking inside. Lyla looked at the damage then back to Harley and Koz who were laughing. While Nora gasped "Omg did we get attacked?!"

"Nope, some issues finally got resolved today." Jax laughed as Nora's eyes went between Harley and Kozik. Is this what Tara meant by destructive? Harley had a cut on her shoulder Kozik had a bruise on his chin. glass was broken, chairs and tables were knocked over, yet they were sitting there laughing. She should have been happy they fought, but something told her it seemed to make them closer and that didn't sit well with her.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm lovingggg all the reviews and support guys, thank you so much!

I hope everyone is starting to get a feel of why Harley wants Nora around. She truly feels that she's whats best for Kozik and as much as she wants to let everything go she knows that they're no good for eachother. She really just wants Kozik's happiness and to her - Nora is the one who's doing it.

Here's the next chapter! &amp; **please let me know what you think about me starting another story after the show is already over**. I have one in mind that I'm super excited about but I don't want to start writing if nobody is going to be interested.

I only own my original characters and plot!

* * *

Harley was sitting working on paperwork at the office in the garage. It was pretty dead so she was just organizing files Gemma had been to lazy to do. Isabelle was sitting on the couch next to her with her princess coloring book and crayons. The front door opened and Sack walked in with the paperwork of a car he just finished working on when they both heard screams coming from outside. Harley looked at Isabelle who was pretty curious and ready to look out the window. She quickly pulled out her phone and put her headphones over Isabelle's ears, playing the baby's favorite song before standing up again walking next to Sack who was leaning on the door frame. Putting her hands over her eyes shielding them from the sun as she looked across the lot at a screaming Nora and Kozik.

Harley sighed. She had an idea as to what they were fighting about but she didn't care for them doing it in the middle of the lot during business hours. Crossing her arms over her chest she looked up at Sack who just shrugged at her. "Should I try to stop them?" Harley asked. As the young guy shook his head. "Nah, I feel like it's about you. You'd only make it worse."

Harley nodded as they watched Nora shove Kozik before getting in a cab and having it drive off. She locked eyes with a defeated looking Kozik as he made his way over to her. Sack took that as his queue to leave as Kozik entered the office door and sat on the chair. He looked over at Belle who was happily listening to her music and coloring then looked up at Harley again who was leaning against the desk looking down at him. Without a word he leaned his forehead on her toned stomach wrapping his arms around her closing his eyes. Harley put her hand on the back of his head, gently running her fingers through his hair as his other hand rubbed up and down his back. "What happened sweetheart?" she asked him softly.

Kozik sighed, keeping his eyes closed. "Nora said she couldn't take it anymore. She said she didn't even know the man that I was. She saw the damage from our fight and thought I'd get physical with her too even though I never have. she said she needed some time." He shook his head breathing in her warm scent. His eyes trailing her hip tattoo as it peeked through the hem of her shirt.

"You told her about the club?" Harley asked, her tone more serious now. He nodded looking down at the ground as he leaned back in the chair. "You sure she won't talk?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kozik shook his head. "No, she's terrified of you and Gemma, and apparently now me too. She won't say anything to anyone." He stood up and in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder, brushing his thumb over the cut from yesterday's fight. Pulling her a little closer he leaned down to kiss her head. Harley closed her eyes feeling his closeness to her. She felt him lean down to kiss her but she placed her hand over his lips pushing his head away slowly looking up into his eyes.

"It doesn't work that way Kozik. I don't trust you. I'm not ready to try this again." She shook her head, her eyes going to Isabelle then back at him. "Why don't you take her to the playground out on the lot for a bit. Spend some time with her."

Kozik looked down into her eyes as he kissed her fingertips before she pulled her hand away. "Nora clearly saw something between us and honestly we both see it too. What happened between us happened a long time ago. I'm going to keep trying. You have my crow and my heart. And if I didn't have yours, you would have dated other people while I was gone but you didn't. I'm going to spend some time with our daughter. Then I'd really like to take you out tonight" He nodded leaning down kissing her cheek before pulling away to look at her.

Harley shook her head. "That's not going to happen Kozik. You obviously haven't learned that women aren't just objects you can replace when things get hard. We were finished the minute you stuck your dick in someone else and deep down you knew that and did it anyway. Nora loves you. Go get your woman back and make this right. You and me are friends who share a kid, and that's all we'll be." She nodded looking into his eyes. As much as she wished she could let everything go and fall back into his arms. She wasn't going to let him hurt another woman and thats exactly what was happening now.

Kozik looked to the floor and sighed. With a quick nod, he swooped up Isabelle kissing her cheek and heading out to the playground. Harley closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath before walking to the doorway watching him and Tig bicker while pushing Isabelle on the swing. She looked so happy spending time with him. Maybe this was their shot to be a real family. They could move in together. Maybe have another kid. Who was she kidding, as much as she would love nothing more. She knew Kozik would stray the second things got bad again.

XXX

Earlier that day, Nora was sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee when Gemma walked in to join her. The older woman grabbed a cup as well and leaned against the counter looking at her.

"Stress isn't a good look on you sweetheart. What's going on in that pretty little head?" Gemma asked as she added some cream and sugar to her cup, her eyes never leaving the younger woman.

Nora sighed and avoided eye contact. "Kozik told me what he does… what the club does…" she took another sip of her coffee. "I.. I.. I don't know how to feel about it."

Gemma hid a smirk that had formed on her lips. "Well this life isn't for everybody baby. Either you accept him for all that he is or you don't. There is no half in."

Nora nodded before looking up at her. "I do love him… I want to accept this, I really do. it all just seems so easy with you guys. Even Tara and Lyla have it all figured out. "

Gemma nodded. "Its a hard job being an old lady, doll. You've seen the way Harley reacts to danger. To Kozik being hurt. The way they instinctively react to each other. The way she is about the club. That's who you need to be. Even Lyla and Tara have a lot of work left to do before they become assets to this club. As much as you love Kozik. The club will always come first. You need to be loyal to both the man and the MC. If you can't do that, then you shouldn't be here. Being an Old Lady requires you to do a lot of things for this club. Can you really handle all that."

Nora swallowed hard. "What happened to you… is that what would have happened if that guy had gotten away with Harley? Would that happen to me if someone took me?"

"Yeah baby. That's exactly what would have happened to Harley. That's why Kozik was so angry about it. She still has his crow. She's his to look after more so than the rest of the guys."

Nora's eyes shot up to meet Gemma's immediately. "She still has a crow tattoo? Where?"

Gemma smirked behind her mug as she took another sip. "Oh yeah darlin'. I can't believe you've missed it. It's on her hip, it takes up a good amount of her side and his name is on it."

"You can't be serious! If they've been separated for this long, why didn't she get it removed!?"

Gemma stood up straighter, slightly towering over the younger brunette. "Because once that tattoo goes on, it don't come off. Harley will forever be Kozik's old lady. You clearly are just a pawn until he can get Harley to let him back in. Once that happens you're gone. This bullshit about you being an old lady is exactly that, bullshit. Now cut the shit. You will never be meant for this life. So why don't you make this easy and just leave quietly. I know Harley thinks you're what's best for him but you're only slowing down this process of them getting back together. But I think you already knew that. And if you don't leave on your own, I'll personally make sure you do."

At this point Gemma was in her face, looking straight into her eyes. Her words almost deadly as Harley's the day she hit her. Nora's jaw dropped open as the older woman smirked at her, walking out of the kitchen with her cup of coffee.

XXX

Kozik was stuck. Harley wouldn't let him in. Nora had pushed him out. He was just happy his daughter didn't hate him too. She looked so happy and carefree as he pushed her on the swing. He couldn't imagine missing another big moment of her life, but that meant keeping things right with Harley. Being with her. But for some reason she was so stuck on him being with Nora.

Nora… where to begin with her. Last night she seemed to be handling everything so well. Then today she threw a fit about not being able to deal with any of this. He guessed he should have seen it coming. They never had a real fight. They'd never even had real discussions until now since he'd never let her in on what he did. She was right that she had no idea who he was. He'd purposely kept in that way in fear that she'd leave and she did. He should have known better than to see someone who had no involvement in the club.

XXX

Harley and Gemma had decided to buy everyone lunch. As they passed out food, Harley walked over to Jax who was sitting at the picnic table with Kozik, Belle, and Abel.

"Look at all my favorite people sitting here together, how perfect!" Harley smiled as she pulled out her phone taking a picture of the four of them. Putting her phone in her pocket she walked over giving each guy a kiss on the cheek before sitting next to Belle pulling her in for a tight hug. She pulled out the sandwich for Belle, sitting it in front of her with her drink so the baby could eat and Jax did the same for Abel.

Sack walked over to the table whispering something in Jax's ear as he handed him a yellow envelope. Harley and Kozik both looked at Jax, their faces concerned with Jax's serious expression as he opened the envelope. They watched as he flipped through photo after photo, his face growing more angry by the second.

"Jax.. what's up?" Harley asked him softly. He just handed her the photos. Kozik leaned over her shoulder to look at the photos with her as she flipped through them. They were picture upon picture upon picture of Lyla, Tara, Tara and Abel, Harley, Harley with Isabelle and Abel. All candid photos of them throughout the day. Some at their jobs, others in front of their own homes. Harley and Kozik had the same livid expression on their face then Jax pulled out one final photo of Nora tied up and beaten. Harley gasped covering her mouth as Jax hung his head swearing to himself. Kozik slammed his fists on the table as he stood up.

"Harley." Jax looked at her and she straightened up immediately. "I need you to gather the girls and the kids and go to Piney's cabin. You'll all be safe there."

Harley took in a deep breath and looked at him. "Jax.. I don't think us being near the kids is the best idea. They're after to women of SAMCRO and they're having someone follow us. Maybe we send Neeta and a few of the nomads up to the cabin to guard the kids. The rest of us can be on lockdown here. I'm not a fan of being away from Isabelle, but it's the best option to keep the kids from getting in an crossfire that might happen."

Jax looked down wondering over the idea. She did have a point. If Zobelle had someone following their every move, they would be followed up to the cabin where the kids would be in harms way.

Kozik looked over at Jax in shock. "You cannot be considering keeping the women here!? They got Nora for Christs sake! They'll get all of them too! We need to find out what he needs - look at her!" he spoke lowly to not scare the kids

"Enough! Harls is right. If they go with the kids, Weston's guys will follow her. Harley go fill the others in on what's going on. Tell them to gather whatever the kids need and call Neeta. I'll get 3 of the Nomads to go up there. As for Nora, we discuss that in church. Now go gather everyone." Jax stated as he stood up looking between the two then looking down at Isabelle and Abel who were still playing with eachothers food on the table.

Harley and Kozik nodded as they jumped up from the table as well. He pulled her against him, hugging her tightly as he kissed the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you or Belle. I promise." he whispered lightly. Harley nodded and looked down at Belle and Abel before stepping away from Kozik to take the kids by the hands running inside with them. Kozik and Jax running close after to call church.

XXX

Harley had informed the Old Ladies what was going on. Gemma scoffed when hearing about what happened to Nora while Tara and Lyla listened intently with fear. Harley sighed as she looked at the kids that were gathered around them. She kneeled down in front of them, including Ellie, Kenny, and Ryder. "I know that you guys don't understand what's going on right now, but it is for the best. I promise you all we will bring you back as soon as possible. Just think of it as a mini vacation okay?" All the sad faces turned hopeful and nodded at her before going to their parents.

Isabelle hugged her mother tightly as Kozik walked over to the two of them, wrapping his arms around his girls. Gemma looked at the little family with pride. This is how it was supposed to be. She didn't understand why the men we're going out of their way to get Nora from those Nazi bastards. She wasn't one of their own.

Harley pulled away, handing Isabelle to Kozik to say goodbye. The rest of the families made their way to the garage where a the van was waiting for them. The doors of the garage were closed so nobody outside could see what was going on. It was the only way to make sure they weren't being watched.

Neeta walked up to Harley and Jax giving them each a hug, ensuring them that she would take the best care of the kids as possible and that everything would be okay. They both nodded and sighed before letting her go into the van. They waved their kids off as the van doors closed and it headed out of the garage. The nomads in the van with the kids as to not raise suspicion.

Harley took a deep breath leaning her forehead on Kozik's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple. His hands going up and down her back. She stepped back, placing both hands on his chest looking up at him. "Go. Go and bring Nora back." He nodded before pulling away from her to join the guys outside on the lot.

Tara walked over to Harley and sniffled back a tear. She had taken Abel in as her own, it was just as hard for her as it was for Harley. The blonde wrapped her arms around the crying brunnette as they sat down on one of the couches. If there was a time to be strong. Now would be it. Though, glancing over at Gemma, she noticed the older woman looking more annoyed than anything.

She stood up slowly, walking over to her. "What's on your mind?" She asked standing in front of Gemma, her arms crossed over her chest.

Gemma scoffed. "That little tart, she was supposed to leave quietly. Now she got herself caught and our guys running off risking their own lives to save her."

"Gemma, what do you mean she was supposed to leave quietly?" Harley took a moment to think. "What did you do?" She seethed as she narrowed her eyes at the older woman.

"I told her the truth, babe. I let her know she was just delaying the inevitable of you and Kozik getting back together and that it would be better for everyone if she just disappeared." She shrugged, looking down at the younger woman before taking another sip of her drink.

"Gemma you did what?! I told you to leave her alone! You gave me your word! This is on your head. I hope you fucking know that."

"Remember who you're talking to, honey."

It was Harley's turn to scoff as she looked up at Gemma. "No, babe, you remember who you're talking to. I don't give a fuck how important you think you are or how much manipulating you do to get to where you are. Do not fuck with my life and the people in it. If they don't find Nora, I'll make sure you disappear as well. Understood?"

"Is that a threat?" Gemma stood up placing both hands on her hips.

Harley's eyes narrowed once more. "You know damn well it is."

"Understood." Gemma crossed her arms over her chest as Harley walked off. The older woman smirked. A hint of pride in her look at the younger woman standing her ground for those she cared about. Aside from Clay and Jax, Harley was the only one who could get away with talking to the queen like that. Clearly she meant something to Harley, for whatever reason.


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the next chapter!

For those of you who asked - My next story will be about Jax and Mina an OC. It goes on during season six and part of seven where Jax is just taking all these turns for the worst and Mina sort of becomes his safe haven. I knoww there's so many Jax stories but it makes me really sad to see what he's turned into and he's also sexy as hell so I want to make him a good guy again lol. I'll try to put up the first chapter soon so you guys can see.

Let me know what you think!

I only own my OC and plot.

* * *

It had been three days since the club went on lockdown. Tensions inside were high with the Queen and Princess not speaking to each other. Nobody knew what the fight was about and neither would talk but even the SONS had noticed.

Kozik pulled Harley aside into his dorm room. Sitting on the bed with his head in his hands he sighed. "This is all my fault Harls. I should have had someone follow her. I should have gone after her."

Harley sat next to him putting a hand on his back. "Yes you should have had someone go after her. No this is not your fault. We all underestimated Zobelle. You couldn't have known."

He closed his eyes, turning his head to look at her. " Have you spoken to Belle?"

She nodded as a small smile came to her lips. "She's doing alright, apparently they're have a blast at the cabin. She said she misses us though."

"Yeah, I never knew how much I'd miss her. You holdin' up okay darlin'?" His hand sliding over her knee.

"Yeah. I guess I feel just as responsible for Nora. I should have gone after her." She spoke softly, leaving out the fact that Gemma was the reason she'd even left to begin with.

"No Harls. If you'd gone with her, you might be there next to her too." he said as he turned her face to look at him.

Harley sighed, taking his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "Please be safe tonight. Belle needs you here." she paused for a moment. "I do too. It's been a huge difference having you here. Belle seems all around happier."

Kozik looked up at her biting his bottom lip. "It means a lot to hear you say that babe." She smiled and looked down. She patted his knee and stood up but before she made it to the door, he turned her around pressing her against it as he pressed his lips against hers.

Harley hesitated, placing her hands flat against his chest. At first to pull away, but after a moment deepened the kiss, pulling him in closer. Kozik placed his hands on the door, on either side of her head, boxing her in as he pressed his body against hers. Harley brushed her tongue against his bottom lip, moaning lightly into his mouth as he pressed against her, feeling his hardness against her hip.

"Kozik, church!" Juice pounded on the door, startling both of them. Kozik growled under his breath as Harley adjusted herself. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at him. "Bring her back babe." she nodded before stepping back out into the main room, Kozik on her heels.

XXX

The boys were in church for what seemed like hours. Gemma had noticed the two walking out of the room and decided enough was enough. Harley had ignored every attempt Gemma had made of trying to talk to her and the Queen was none to happy. As Harley walked past the older woman, Gemma grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Now you listen to me." She started pointing a finger in Harley's face. " You know what I did was for the good of you and this club. You should understand that better than anyone. I'm sorry I scared your "friend" away but you and I both know she wasn't meant for this. She wasn't meant for YOUR old man."

Harley shook her head. "Just like you knew Tara wasn't meant for this either? You never gave her a shot. It wasn't about her being my friend. It was about taking in someone Kozik cared about. She made him happy Gemma. She loved him. She took care of him. That's why I wanted her to succeed so badly. As much as him and I are progressing, I don't think I could ever forgive him for what he did. She had never seen that side of him and even when he told her what he was, he said she was looking past that. "

Gemma sighed. "Baby, I didn't give her a chance because the longer she stuck around the longer it would take you to pull your head outta your ass and realize how very much in love you both are. I'm sure Nora was a nice girl. But Kozik is meant to be with you and his daughter. You're his family. You took care of him when it mattered most. You love him. You make him happy. I've never seen that man more driven than I have since he's been apart of his daughters life. Maybe you still can't get over what happened, but you shouldn't stop yourself from trying. You're not the first woman scorned baby, especially in this club. But I'll tell you one thing: No one here, men included, has the balls to fuck you over after the way you handled that situation. It showed everyone you're one to be respected, you're not just going to roll over and take a beating like an average old lady. And that's exactly what Koz needs. Someone to keep him in line. Being a Sergeant at Arms is this deadly, overly macho act, but it's the strength of the old lady that makes the man behind the cut. And that sweetheart, is a position Nora could never fill no matter how much you tried to teach her."

Harley looked down and sighed. "I just want what makes him happy, Gemma"

The older woman shook her head placing her hands on the young girl shoulders. "You make him happy Harley, so stop trying to avoid what's really going on and let him show you how much he's changed for the better."

XXX

The guys had managed to find Nora in an abandoned trailer by Darby's house and in the process take out Weston and his men. On their way back Kozik held a traumatized Nora close to him. He could feel her trembling in his arms. The guilt he felt was indescribable. This was all his fault for pulling her into this. He never should have brought her to Charming. She was so scared even his touch made her flinch.

The van pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot. The guys got out one by one, Kozik got out last, helping Nora out to the lot leading her inside the clubhouse. The clubhouse went quiet as Harley and Gemma turned their attention to the men walking inside. Harley's eyes widening as she saw a battered Nora being carried in by Kozik. Moving everyone out of the way they led Nora to the chapel for Tara to examine her. Harley was in the room next to her. Holding her hand rubbing her hair as the poor girl stared blankly at the floor. The only thing she did was confirm that she hadn't been raped.

Harley helped her back to the dorm. She helped her get showered and changed into some clean clothes. As she was about to leave the room, Nora finally spoke. It was barely above a whisper, but Harley heard her. "Harley.." Harley turned around to look at her frail figure sitting on the edge of the bed. " Can I stay with you? I.. I can't stay here."

Harley kneeled down looking the other woman in the eye. "Nora.. if this has to do with what Gemma said. Ignore her. You're more than welcome here sweetheart."

Nora shook her head as her eyes began to water. "No.. no I don't feel safe here. With them. With this club. I need to be leave. I'll call my sister in the morning."

Harley sighed as she wiped a tear from Noras cheek. She looked down at the ground and nodded before looking back at her. "Yeah sweetie. You can stay with me. Pack whatever you need."

Leaving Nora to pack up her things, Harley went back out to the main room where everyone was gathered. "She wants to leave tomorrow. She's spending the night at my house tonight. She doesn't want anything to do with the club. She said she's calling her sister in the morning." She shrugged walking next to Chibs who threw an arm over her shoulder as Kozik stared at the ground in guilt.

"What if she talks? About the club? About what happened? Someone should talk to her?" Gemma spoke up.

"I think you've done enough Gemma." Harley said harshly. "I don't think she'll talk but I'll make sure of it later." She said looking up at Clay who nodded in agreement.

"Harley, I'll stay with you guys. I'll crash on the couch." Kozik said, stepping forward towards her.

"I don't think thats a good idea babe."

Clay responded for him. "No. It is. Him, Sack, and Tig will stay there. Just in case there's someone we missed tonight."

Harley sighed and nodded. "Alright. Jax. Will you let Neeta know when they can head back down? Sack and I will help get Nora's bags."

Everyone nodded as they separated again. Kozik followed Harley, placing a hand on her waist while Sack entered the room Nora was in. "You've been so great with her. Thank you. I never expected that from you but you've proved me wrong on so many occasions."

Harley looked up at him and smiled softly. "You have too sweetheart. You have too. I think you need to make up with Nora before she leaves. I'm not saying get back together or anything, because she doesn't seem up for that but don't leave things in bad blood."

Kozik looked down and nodded. "Yeah I guess I should."

Harley nodded and made her way to Nora's room. "Hey, ready?" She asked looking around the room seeing Sack picking up a few bags.

"Yeah, one more bag in here" Nora spoke up from the bathroom as Harley walked over picking it up. They made their way to the main room. Nora avoided eye contact with everyone as she hopped into Harley's truck. Sack threw her bags in the bed and got on his bike along with Kozik.

Harley walked over to Gemma and Clay who were watching from the clubhouse doors. "Clay. Gemma. Listen. I will make sure Nora keeps her mouth shut. If I find out she rats in any way, I will take care of her myself. The club comes first and you guys know I wouldn't let anyone jeopardize that. Please let me handle this."

Clay put his hand on her shoulder and Gemma nodded. "Alright sweetheart. This is on you."

Harley smiled and hugged the both of them before walking back to the truck.

XXX

Nora changed into some clothes to sleep in. Her whole body felt like she was hit by truck. Harley set her up in the guest room and brought her some tea to hopefully calm her nerves. Nora couldn't be more grateful. As angry as she was at the club. At Kozik. At Gemma. Harley had been the one person she had taken everything out on and yet still, she was the most helpful. Nora crawled under the covers trying to stop the tears from coming. The last 4 days had been hell. Gemma's threats. Being kidnapped and beat daily until the SONS found her. Those men touching her. Even coming closer to violating her on multiple occasions. She just wanted to forget it all. Gemma may have gotten over getting gang raped, Harley may have also been through worse, but she never imagined her life taking this turn. Gemma was right. She was not meant for this. All she wanted to do was call her sister and leave in the morning. Leave this nightmare behind.

Kozik stood outside the guest room door. He didn't know the first thing to say to her. Harley walked up the stairs crossing her arms over her chest, giving him a small smile. "Where do i even begin Harls?"

She walked up to him, looking at the door then back at him. "Well.. you can apologize for being a shitty boyfriend. Then work your way up to telling her you understand her decision" She shrugged, placing her hand on his forearm giving it a light squeeze before walking away to her bedroom.

Kozik knocked on the door, he hoped she'd be sleeping and he could avoid the conversation all together but he knew it would have to happen. Nora slowly opened the door just a crack to see who it was before letting him walk inside. "Nora.." he started, awkwardly standing by the dresser. Nora just made her way back over to the bed, sitting down underneath her covers. "Nora, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm so sorry I let this happen. I'm so so sorry you got dragged into this because of me. I should never have let you come down here. I should never have gotten you involved in the club." He blurted out in one short breath.

Nora looked down. She couldn't begin to forgive but his apology seemed to make it a little better. "Kozik. I tried. I tried to fit in. I tried to be like the others. I just couldn't. This wasn't for me. I've never had to do anything like this in my life. MOST normal people don't. I need to leave. I need to go start my life over. I was so sure about where my life was headed. With you. With us. Now.. I have no idea. I just need to go. I'm sorry I couldn't be Harley for you." she sighed as she started to cry putting her hands in her face.

Kozik wrapped his arms around her tightly rubbing her back digging his face into her shoulder. "No. I'm sorry, baby. This is all my fault. It was unfair for me not to tell you about Harley. About how it all happened. About how much I still cared for her. It was unfair for me to drag you out here knowing I wouldn't be able to control myself from getting close to her again. I do Love you Nora. I do, and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."

Nora let out a sad chuckle, placing a hand on his cheek. "The only thing I regret is being selfish enough to try to keep you away from Harley and Isabelle. I see the chemistry you two still have. The spark in your eyes when you're talking or looking or even hearing about either one of them. As much as you love me baby, you've never looked at me that way. As much as it hurts, knowing you have something great here puts me at ease. I hate that you couldn't protect me, but I hate that I was stupid enough to think I could handle any of this even more."

Kozik sighed after they finished up their talk and walked out of the room. He heard talking coming from Harley's door and knocked lightly to make sure it was okay. Harley opened the door holding the phone up to her ear, he could make out her talking to Neeta before her voice softened which he assumed was to talk to Isabelle. "Alright, Baby Belle, I'm glad you had fun. Tomorrow you'll be back with Mommy and daddy okay? Sweet dreams, baby, I love you very much. Here, say goodnight to daddy."

She handed him the phone and he mouthed a silent thank you before putting the phone to his ear. "Hey babygirl" he spoke over the phone listening to her tell him she was getting ready for bed and that she missed him. "I miss you too Baby Belle. What do you say we go to the zoo tomorrow huh? Me, You, and Mommy?" he could hear her excited tone as she said yes. "Alright baby. I love you. Goodnight." He hung up the phone and handed it back to Harley. "How does a family trip to the zoo sound tomorrow?"

She laughed and sat on the bed, criss crossing her legs. "Yeah it sounds great." Her smile dropped as she looked up at him. "How is she?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "She's doing okay. She's pretty set on leaving but she seemed more upset about getting in the way of me and my family than the actual kidnapping part."

Harley sighed and shook her head. Again, not mentioning Gemma threatening the poor girl. "I'm sorry this happened Koz. You two were really good together."

"No, Harley, we weren't. Maybe at one point when I didn't tell her anything about the club or what I did and she had this image of me as an honest man who earned an honest living, but everybody but you seems to realize that the only person I belong with is you. You and Belle." He insisted placing a hand on her knee trying to lock eyes with her but she looked away.

"Kozik.. I'm scared. Alright? I'm scared. We can't be as explosive as we are when we're together because we have a baby. We have a very smart young girl who can put two and two together very quickly and I don't want her growing up thinking it's okay to be in a relationship like that."

"Harley look at me dammit! You're so stuck on our fights you aren't even acknowledging the rest of our relationship! All those times we were happy. Even when we fought you could feel the love between us. And I know we both felt it in that kiss!" he said as his voice got a little louder.

Harley looked up at him and sighed. "Koz.. I don't know." She shook her head. He cupped her face pulling her close as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply feeling a tear from her eye between their cheeks. She hesitantly responded, placing a hand on his cheek, the other on the bed next to him to get closer to him. Her lips parted slightly as he slid his tongue between them, moving it around hers as his hand slid down to her hip pulling her on his lap as she straddled him. She pressed harder against him, their tongues dancing together as she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand sliding under his cut. Kozik groaned as she moved her hips against him before pulling away from the kiss. Both struggling to catch their breath from the kiss, Harley cleared her throat as she got off of him.

"I put pillows and a blanket on the couch. You have a goodnight Kozik." she smirked as she wiped her lips with her fingertips.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Guys! So this is a bit of a shorter Chapter. I just wanted to wrap up the Nora portion and get into focusing on Harley &amp; Kozik rebuilding their relationship and how Isabelle fits in with all of this.

Thank you to everyone who supports my upcoming story. Mina will definitely not be a roll over type person, she will be very strong willed and independent.

As always, I love hearing what you guys think so keep the reviews coming!

I only own my original characters and story!

* * *

Nora was up early. No alarm clock necessary. She was more than ready to get the fuck out of this town and all of its turmoil. She had called her sister to let her know she was coming to live with her for a little while. Said she would explain everything when she got there. A knock on the door scared her before seeing Harley walk in. A soft smile on the blondes face put the woman more at ease.

"Hey, didn't think you'd be ready to go so early." The younger woman spoke softly as she leaned against the dresser.

"Yeah, I called to schedule a flight and let my sister know I was stopping by. I cannot wait to put this all behind me." Nora replied as she fixed the bed.

"Nora." Harley's face turned more serious as she watched the girl work around the bed. "You know you can never open your mouth about anything you've learned about the MC. You understand that right? Nothing about what Kozik does, nothing about the kidnapping, the attack, nothing."

Nora froze as she turned to face Harley. "Ye.. yeah." she nodded quickly.

Harley stepped forward and Nora took a step back. This was the Harley she grew to fear and seeing it directed at her again made her want to roll into a ball on the floor and disappear. "Because if we find out you rat, I told the club I'd take care of you myself and thats something neither of us want right? I've really grown to like you, doll, but that wouldn't stop me from putting a bullet between those perfectly done eyebrows. Are we clear?"

Nora swallowed loud and nodded furiously hoping Harley would believe her. "Yeah. Yes Harley I understand. My lips are sealed I swear."

Harley nodded and looked at her again, bruises still visible all over. "If anyone asks you about the bruises. You tell them you got into an accident with a drunk driver. That's it end of story." Nora again nodded and Harley's face softened again. "Good. All that said, I'm sad to see you go."

Nora eased up a little and looked down at the ground, a soft smile on her face. "All that said: I'll miss you most Harley. Please take care of him for me. I'm sure you're more capable of it than I ever would be." Harley nodded and turned to walk out when Nora spoke again. "And Harley? As much as you keep saying there's nothing left between you guys - you can't hide the love that's so visibly there."

XXX

Kozik took Nora to the airport. The ride was awkwardly silent. All that needed to be said between them was already said. He pulled over at the car at the drop off area and helped her get her bags on a cart.

Rubbing his palms nervously on the front of his jeans, he looked down at her. "So, I guess this is where we say goodbye?"

Nora nodded and looked at him. "Yeah, it is." She stepped closer pulling him in for a hug. "Take care of yourself Herman. And take care of them." She whispered into his neck and she held him tighter.

He hugged her back holding her close to him. "You too darlin'. Good luck." He whispered as he pulled away putting his hands in his pockets. Nora wiped a few tears from her face and grabbed the cart with her luggage. Giving Kozik a small wave she left. Not looking back.

XXX

The Nomads dropped Neeta off at Harley's house. She had made a breakfast of waffles and bacon giving a container to each of them before setting a plate for Neeta and Isabelle. Neeta left after breakfast. Harley gave isabelle a bath and got her dressed for the zoo. She slipped on a white t shirt with a pair of black leggings. She slipped on the girls biker boots almost identical to her own and Belle put on her leather jacket. Harley let the baby's golden hair down in waves and walked over to her bedroom where she sat Belle on the bed while she got dressed listening to the baby talk about all the animals she wanted to see today. Throwing her hair up in a messy bun, Harley threw on a loose white V-neck with light distressed skinny jeans and her biker boots like her daughters. She did her makeup lightly keeping it natural before spraying on perfume.

Kozik knocked on the slightly open door before stepping inside smiling as he saw Harley and Belle.

"Daddy!" Baby Belle squealed as she slid off the bed running into Kozik's arms.

He laughed and lifted her up hugging her tightly "There's my girl!" He smiled as he kissed her temple before walking over to Harley who was working on her makeup in the mirror and kissing her shoulder. Harley smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Belle tell daddy what you want to see at the zoo!" She smiled at her excited daughter.

"Daddy I wanna see the beahs and da tigers and monteys!" She smiled brightly before cupping his face and looking at him with a serious expression that matched her mothers perfectly "and daddy, you has to promise me we can go pet da horseys. Mama gets sick and can't take me."

He laughed at his daughter's seriousness and nodded knowing Harley was allergic to horses. "Alright sweetheart. You ready babe? He asked Harley.

"Yeah, be down in a minute. " she nodded stuffing a change of clothes and a pair of pullups for Belle in her oversized purse before heading downstairs.

XXX

The family made their way to the zoo. Everything seemed so normal for once. Singing to Belle's favorite songs in the car. Koz telling corny jokes the had both girls laughing. They seemed genuinely happy for once.

Getting out of the car, Kozik unbuckled the baby from the back and put her down on the ground holding her hand firmly so that she didn't run away and went around to where Harley was double checking her bag to make sure everything was there. He threw his arm over her shoulder pulling her close as he held Belle's hand and they walked to the line. The elderly woman at the window smiled taking in the family of blondes as Koz paid for their tickets. "Well aren't you guys just the cutest little family I've seen all day!" Koz and Harley both looked at her and smiled. Harley wasn't used to this look from people, she always received a look of pity for being a single mother, but this, this was something so different. She even felt her eyes water as she watched Kozik being led by Belle to the monkey exhibit almost immediately. She laughed to herself as Kozik threw a look back at her and she followed quickly behind them.

Harley took so many pictures throughout the day. Belle made sure to take them to see every animal the zoo had as she 'taught' her father the sounds they made and for the first time she got to touch the horses since Harley could never go in there with her.

After they had some hot dogs Harley carried a sleeping Belle in her arms as they made their way to the car. Looking up at at Kozik, he had the most satisfied smile on his face that made Harley smile to herself.

Noticing her looking at him and smile he looked looked confused "What?"

She smiled and shook her head. "You know. When we broke up, I wanted so badly to think that you'd be a shitty father and I guess all this time apart made it easier to believe that, but deep down I knew you'd be amazing."

Kozik's smile lit up his face. "I can't even begin to describe what it means to hear you say that Harls." He stepped in front of her looking down at a sleeping baby Belle then back at Harley. "As crazy as you were. I always knew you'd be an amazing mother" he smiled before leaning in kissing her lips softly. "Thank you for raising our daughter to be as amazing as you"

Harley felt her eyes water as she leaned up to kiss him back. "She is pretty amazing isn't she" she whispered into the kiss as Kozik nodded.

XXX

Arriving back at the clubhouse the family walked in seeing everyone's angry faces hanging around.

"What's going on?" Kozik asked as he handed Isabelle over to Gemma.

"It's Zobelle. He's an FBI informant. No wonder the guy walks around like he's king. Nobody can touch him." Clay said as he put out his cigar since Belle was in the room.

Kozik and Harley both froze as they looked at Clay trying to comprehend what he just said.

"How is that possible? He's doing all kinds of things with LOAN and then there's what happened to Gemma and the kidnapping of Nora. How do they let him get away with all that?!" Harley said stepping closer to Clay and Jax.

Jax shook his head as he sighed. "None of that leads directly back to Zobelle. He's working with high rollers and judges. We can't do shi-anything." He said looking at Belle then back at Harley who hung her head down.

She thought for a moment and smirked, making sure Belle was out of the room. " It wouldn't be our first time killing a Fed. I'm sure we can figure something out. That fucker needs to learn he can't just come into OUR town, stir shit up, and leave like nothing ever happened. No. The SONS are to be respected and that asshole shit all over our doorstep. Letting him breathe another day is not an option."

Everyone looked up at her and Clay smirked and nodded. "She's right. Nobody comes into our town and steps all over us. We need to make an example out of him. Church in an hour!" He pulled Harley in for a hug and kissed her head. Everyone cheered in agreement. Zobelle had to pay for what he did to this town. To Gemma.


	13. Chapter 13

Guys, I'm literally so emotional today after the series finale. It's been one hell of an emotional roller coaster but last night literally had me breaking down as lame as that may be. :(

Anyhoodle guys, new chapter's up! Let me know what you think!

I own nothing but my OC and story plot.

* * *

It had been a week since they'd found out Zobelle was an informant. The guys had managed to corner him outside of Charming lines. He had recruited the Mayans to help him leave town but once Clay told Alvarez he was a rat, they were more than happy to let Clay finish him. Harley and Kozik were still progressing slowly. As comfortable as she'd been with having him around their child, she still kept him at arms length. She'd watch him carefully. How he'd interact with croweaters or how he'd react when there were drugs around. She couldn't afford another heartbreak. Not when she had another life that counted on her. She'd been a wreck for months after their break up but the moment she had held her daughter in her arms, everything went on the back burner and stepping up for that little girl was first priority.

It was friday night, the party was full swing. Harley was dancing by the bar with Tara while Lyla was pouring them drinks. Kozik had his eyes on her the entire night. He knew if he wanted to get back with her he had to be on his best behavior. He'd gotten away with a few kisses here and there but other than that she kept on with business as usual. He leaned against the wall as the boys were playing pool. Jax walked up next to him joining his line of vision to their girls dancing. He laughed watching his buddy narrow his eyes as a hang around offered to buy them a drink.

Jax patted Kozik's back as he watched with them. "Like I said man, if it's one girl you never have to worry about - it's your girl."

Kozik shook his head as he took a swig of his beer. As much of an appearance has he had to keep, Jax had known him and Harley long enough that he could open up to him. "Yeah man, if only I had that claim. She keeps me at a distance at all times unless it's for the baby. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful I can spend anytime I want with my daughter but I wish she'd let me back in her life too."

Jax nodded his head, his eyes on his own girl but Harley as well. "Thats a whole other can of worms brother. Harley can take a grudge to her deathbed. Fuck, even if she lets you back in she'll still be pissed at you in some way."

"That you're right about. I still get shit about breaking her favorite necklace on like the first date we went on"

Jax laughed as he took a swig of his beer. "You know that girl more than anyone. As much as she's changed, she'll always be Harley brother. Go get your girl before she decides to stop being a prude."

Kozik didn't need to be told twice. He set his beer on a table and walked over to Harley. "Wanna take a walk with me?" She nodded and excused herself from Tara and Lyla, He took her hand and led her out the doorway. The fresh air hitting their faces seemed to sober them both up. He looked down at Harley who had her eyes closed enjoying the night air. "Harley, I need you to talk to me. You know how badly I want this to work. Us to work. But all you do is keep me at a distance."

Harley opened her eyes to look up at him. She sighed as she leaned back against the cold wall of the clubhouse. "I don't know babe. If you want me to be honest - it's because I can't risk you doing something to fuck up again. Baby Belle has just gotten used to you being here. She loves you. I can't imagine us separating again and having you disappear from her life. You and I just don't work. We were way too chaotic then and as proved from our most recent fight, we still are. You're still getting over Nora. You can't be looking for another girl yet."

He put his hands in his pockets and stood in front of her looking down at her face in sadness. "Nothing. And I mean nothing could keep me away from her at this point. Harley, WE do work. That's how OUR love works. Nobody could ever give me that feeling of raw, passionate, uncensored love that we had. Even in our worst fights we never doubted us, Harley. You cannot let your fear stop us from becoming the family that we need to be. For us and for our daughter." His hands cupping her face, he could see her eyes starting to water as his eyes locked with hers. "Harley, I love you. I know you love me too. You're the only person I could see, myself being with for the rest of my life. This isn't me looking for a rebound. YOU are the only one I want - I've always wanted. Every other person after you has been a rebound. I need you in my life Harley. I need us to fix this. I've cleaned up my act. My family is the only thing that I need in my life."

Harley looked up in his eyes as his thumb brushed a tear away. She closed her eyes to try and regain composure. "I was really rooting for Nora, ya know? She genuinely made you happy. She genuinely loved you. I made that my goal. I wanted her to be the perfect old lady for you - like I couldn't be. I always want to argue and oppose and give an input. Nora just seemed to accept things. It was different. I guess I wanted to believe that that's what you wanted. Someone completely opposite of me." She looked back up into his eyes. "The night you came in hurt. I don't know what came over me. I had done so well to keep myself closed off from you but seeing you like that, I wanted nothing more than to take your pain from you. Just like old times. I wanted to kiss every scrape, soothe every burn. I needed to bring her in, so she could do that while I fixed you up. That night, I was actually jealous that she would be the one sleeping in the same bed as you, checking on you, being there to lull you to sleep. That didn't really work out to well either seeing as that girl seemed to drink her problems down. But the point is - I haven't been jealous in years. I mean years. Even before me and you got together. I was never jealous of the other women after you. You were mine. I wholeheartedly believed that. Even after I saw you with that other woman, I shut myself off from any feeling. But then you came back, with a woman that truly cared about you, and I couldn't shut those feelings off. I guess what I'm getting at, is I do want to try again. I can't say that I trust you. But I've always loved you and I want that to be enough to give this another go."

Kozik's eyes lit up as he looked into hers. "I love you Harley." He whispered against her lips as he leaned in to kiss her. She placed her hands on his hips, pulling his body closer and deepened the kiss. He placed his hands on the wall beside her head, boxing her in as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck. As he pressed closer, her phone started to beep. She growled as she pulled away to pull her phone out. it was 1am and time for her to get out of there and relieve Neeta. "I need to get going." She bit her lip as she took a step to the side to unbox herself. "If you want.. you could come with? Can't imagine it's fun sleeping here on Friday's."

He laughed in agreement and took her hand. "Will I get to be next to you?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah.. where you belong." His smile widened as he leaned in to kiss her again.

XXX

At the house, Harley paid Neeta and Kozik followed her on his bike to make sure she got home safe. Harley took a hot shower to wash away the smell of the drinks and smoke. Isabelle woke up pretty early in the morning and she was not having Belle smell her like that. It was weird how well she'd been able to play different roles everyday from being crazy with the club to being in full out responsible mommy mode. The one thing she hadn't done was see how a relationship would fit into all of this. She guessed must be a bit easier since the relationship would be with her daughters father but it'd been years since she'd been with a man. She needed to feel things out again. The next step would be to let him in the house and in bed then they'd see where to go from there.

Kozik pulled his bike into the driveway and stared at the house. It wasn't like the old house he shared with her but it was inviting. He still couldn't take in the fact that she was allowing him back in. To her home. To her life. This was a step forward. A big one considering Harley's grudge holding abilities. He put his helmet on the bike and walked into the house, taking a look around as he walked through. There were pictures of Belle through all the stages he'd missed. Although he was still upset, knowing how close he was to her now - he'd make up it all up to her and hopefully her mother too.

A door closing caught his attention to the hallway where he saw Harley coming through the doorway. Her face clear of any makeup, her damp hair down her back, her tank top and cotton shorts hung close to her silky smooth skin. She smiled at him and he could feel his heart melting. This was the Harley he remembered. He walked up to her, lifting her tank top up slightly over her hip, brushing his thumb over his crow as he looked down at her. "Hey beautiful"

She smirked and kissed his jaw lightly, "Hey" she pulled away slowly still smiling at him as she walked to her kitchen. She put her teapot on the the stovetop and sat up on the counter next to it. Kozik followed behind her standing between her legs, his hands on her thighs, rubbing them slowly. "I think I still have a box of your old clothes in the basement. Just things the prospects didn't pick up when you left" she wrapped her arms around his neck holding him close.

Nodding he wrapped his arms around her waist sliding her closer to his waist. "So do you want me to take it or…"

She smiled softly, pressing her forehead back against his. "or do I want you to bring the rest of your stuff?" She laughed lightly and pressed her lips against his. "I want to take things slow babe, but I do think it would be ridiculous for us to start on square one seeing how far we were in our relationship. I would like you to move back in. It'd be good for Belle to get used to having a two parent home."

His smiled widened as he pressed numerous kisses onto her lips. "That sounds good to me babe." She smiled as she pulled his head closer deepening the kiss, her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him deeper between her legs. Feeling his hardening member pressing against her core she moaned lightly. He took that as a sign to keep going and his hand slid up the bottom of her shirt, cupping her plump round breast while his fingers worked to play with her nipple. His free hand tight on her hip as she grinded into him. This time it was his turn to groan.

"I need you." She moaned as she tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

Pulling away from the kiss, he turned off the oven and lifted her up into his arms. She sucked on his neck as he ran up the stairs to her room shutting the door behind them. Laying her down on her back he kissed his way up her body to her lips kissing her passionately, their hands roaming each others bodies. He slid his hands up her sides, sliding her tank top up over her head. Her hands following his lead as she tugged at his shirt, tossing it across the room. His bare chest on hers, their warm bodies against each other, she couldn't help but moan into his ear as he made his way down her jaw to her neck.

His tongue worked circles around the soft skin on her neck, his lips brushing every inch they came across. Harley slid her hand into his hair, her fingertips stroking through it as her other hand ran down his back, her nails digging in as his teeth dug into the skin on her collarbone. Another moan escaped her lips. Kozik growled feeling her nails on his back leading his lips down her body, his mouth going over her nipple, taking it between his teeth before he sucked on it. She arched her back, pressing her body against his more. Her hands sliding down his body, undoing his belt, before pushing his pants down.

He lifted his hips letting his pants fall before kicking them off the bed, his rough hands working their way up her thighs to the hem of her shorts. With one swift tug he pulled them off along with her panties, tossing them aside. Kozik sat up on his knees, taking in the body he missed so much. His hands roaming over every curve, every scar, then finally over his crow. Harley watched him with heavy lidded eyes, biting the corner of her lip. Truth be told, as hard as she worked on her body after having the baby, his gaze made her nervous. "You're so beautiful Harley" he whispered before pushing off his boxers. She pulled him back down, kissing him deeply. He lifted her legs slightly over his hips as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was already soaking wet for him. He pushed inside all the way. A gasp escaped her lips as he filled her entirely. He leaned his forehead on hers, both looking up into each other's eyes letting their bodies adapt to each other again. He held his hand on her hip as the other held her head, he began rocking his hips as his pulsating cock moved in and out slowly. Her hips moved against his. Push for push they kept up with each other.

Even after all these years, they had their own rhythm. The sweat glistened off their bodies as she rolled over on top of him, riding him nice and slow so she could see him, all of him. His eyes roamed her body as his nails dug into thighs. He pushed his hips up to meet hers before pulling her down against him pushing in and out of her harder kissing her deeply. He felt her walls tighten around his dick and as she came, so did he. Moans filled the room followed by heavy breathing.

Harley rolled off him, curling up to his side. He wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead as she dug her face into his neck. "Let me take you out tomorrow night babe."

"Like on a date?" She asked not moving from her spot on his chest.

He felt like they were in high school but he nodded. "Yeah"

He felt her lips curve into a smile. "I'd like that.I missed you " she whispered into the crook of his neck. He smiled and pulled her in closer. " I missed you babe." He whispered back, running his fingertips up and down her back like he used to so she could doze off.

XXX

Kozik was nervous. He had taken Harley on plenty of dates, but tonight was different. He needed to redeem himself to her. It was his chance to get his family back. He felt bad for breaking Nora's heart but things felt right with Harley. This was where he belonged. As much as he tried to convince himself that he was that innocent guy in Nora's eyes he wasn't and Harley accepted him for all of it.

He pulled up his bike up to her driveway and went up to knock on the door. Neeta answered and invited him in. He walked up to Isabelle's room to say goodnight when she asked him to read her a story. He peeked out the doorway to see if Harley was ready but when he heard drawers being open and closed he decided he still had time.

Harley was ruffling through her drawers looking for something to wear. They had agreed to take her car out so dresses were acceptable. She pulled on a black loose fitting silk v-neck tank top that hung low in the back and tucked it into a little black skirt that was tight around her ass and fared out on her legs, stopping mid thigh. She slipped on her black pumped and looked at herself in the mirror, Her hair golden blonde hair was straight, and she had done a perfect smokey eye for her green eyes and red lip. She stepped out into the hallway after she sprayed on her perfume. She heard whispering from Isabelle's room and cracked the door open to see Kozik inside reading to the sleeping baby. She smiled as she tapped Kozik's shoulder.

He shut the book and walked out into the hallway where he got a good look at her and froze. She looked beautiful. He couldn't remember the last time she got so dressed up. Her outfit made her look classy, just enough to accentuate her curves but not enough to give everyone a free show.

Harley bit the corner of her lip and smirked. "I'm ready to go when you are" He took her hand hand in his, making her spin in front of him for a better look. He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra and bit his lip before his eyes fell to her long tan legs. If it was up to him, he'd just rip off the whole outfit right now and wrap those beautiful legs around his waist, but she deserved to be shown off. He laced their fingers as he lead her down the stairs. She quickly told Neeta when they should be back before heading out of the door. Harley handed the keys to her truck over to him as part of their agreement and he walked over opening the car door for her, helping her climb in.

She wasn't used to this side of him. It'd been a long time since she'd been on a real date where he'd actually tried this hard. As he started to drive, Harley turned her head to look at him. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Kozik let a small smirk creep through his face as he looked over at her. "Nah, I want to surprise you." he slid his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together again.

She looked down at their hands and let out a small smile. "You know I don't like surprises"  
He just laughed and kept driving. She had turned the radio and started singing along. He couldn't help but steal glances at her listening to her beautiful voice. Her cheeks started to blush as she caught him staring and gave his hand a little squeeze.

As they got closer to their destination, he begged her to close her eyes. As much as she hesitated, she complied. The car came to a stop and Kozik ran to her side, lifting her off the seat onto the ground. Placing a hand on her waist, the other over her eyes, he led her inside. Once they got to the room, he uncovered her eyes and her jaw dropped. He had rented out an entire room in the restaurant they had their first date in. White flower arrangements surrounded the entire room with petals sprinkled all along the floor. There was a single table for two in the center of the room in front of the large window overlooking the water.

Harley's eyes began to water as she covered her mouth with her hand taking in the room before turning her attention to look at him.. "Koz.." she whispered but he shook his head and smiled. This was exactly the reaction he wanted to see. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he led her to the table where he pulled out her seat for her before taking a seat himself.

She bit her lip and wiped her eyes carefully before letting out a little laugh "This looks amazing. You did all this?" she asked looking up at him.

He smiled at her, her red lips drawing him in. "Yeah, with the help of Gemma of course."

Harley laughed. "Of course. You really didn't have to do all this, but thank you" she smiled before looking down at the menu.

"Anything for my girl." He smiled watching her face as she looked at the menu. A waiter came by and brought them a bottle of wine and took their order.

Harley couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she looked over the entire room then at Kozik. "This is beautiful."

His smile didn't seem to be going away either as he took her hands in his. " I want to make everything up to you Harley. Everything."

"You don't have to do that Kozik. You've been doing so well moving forward." She squeezed his hands.

"I want to. I know how hard it must have been for you do deal with me when I was high all the time. How hard it was to maintain our bills with me spending all that money, but I've grown so much and it's all been for a shot at another chance with you. Now that I have you I can't imagine doing anything to fuck this up Harls. You and Belle mean the world to me. " He looked into her eyes and she saw the sincerity.

"You were always worth it to me Koz. It's really good to have you back." she smiled leaning in kissing his hand softly. He smiled and kissed her lips as music came on and I Can't Help Falling in Love with You by Elvis Presley started.

"_Wise men say, Only fools rush in"_

Harley bit her lip as her eyes started to water. This was the song they were going to dance to at their wedding. Both being huge Elvis fans, it held so much meaning to them. She looked over at Kozik and smiled. As he beamed at her. "I know we never made it to the big day, but I'm not missing out on this dance with you."

He stood up and held his hand out for her. She took his hand and he pulled her close against him. His left hand holding her right, his right hand on her lower back as her hand wrapped around his neck. Looking into eachothers eyes, they swayed to the music slowly.

"_Like a river flows, surely to the sea"_

"_Darlin' so it goes, Somethings are meant to be."_

He spun her around slowly as small tears fell from her eyes. She held him close. Letting all the emotions she'd been trying to suppress finally come out.

"_Take my hand, Take my whole life too"_

"_For I, can't help. Falling in love with you"_


	14. Chapter 14

New Chapter!

I've already started to write my new story, I do want to post the first chapter today, if I can get a cover together! I've fallen behind on chapters in this story because of school but hopefully I'll get back on track this weekend! Fingers crossed!

Let me know what you think!

I only own my OC and story plot.

* * *

A few months time and everything seemed to go back to normal between Kozik and Harley. He was back in the house and they seemed to be doing the whole domestic thing well. Taking care of their daughter, housework, bills. Harley had to admit it was a hell of a lot easier with two people than one. There were fights of course. Little ones here and there but both of them were trying to suppress their anger for this to work. Kozik was already taking about a bigger house and another baby.

They showed up at the garage, Harley in her truck, Kozik close behind on his bike. Harley got out of the car and looked around the lot at the irritated faces of the Sons. Approaching Kozik, she looked at him confused. "What is it babe?" She questioned noticing him get into a serious mood.

"Clay wants us to vote today on muling for the cartel." He said in a low voice as he looked past her to the rest of the men roaming around. He knew she wouldn't like it. Especially regarding his history with drugs the last thing he wanted was for her to flip out.

Harley froze. Her mouth opened slightly to say something but closed again. The thought of Kozik being near that made her stomach turn. They couldn't afford for him to have a relapse. Not now. Not when things were going so well. She sighed and looked away. "What's your vote?"

He looked down at her and hung his shoulders. "I'm backing my Pres and VP Harls, if they think its a good idea I'm not arguing. Think of the money we'll be bringing in. We'll have enough to get that bigger house and put away money so we're set for life."

"Yeah well the Pres and VP didn't have a coke problem that destroyed their lives." She shot back before turning to walk away from him towards the office.

He walked inside the clubhouse to join everyone in church. Although there were objections the vote went through. Her words stung him and he hung his head down. He felt a hand on his shoulder once they were back out in the main room and looked up to see Tig smirking.

"Wifey won't be to happy with the deal" Kozik just nodded his head. Tig's smirk grew. "Don't worry Koz, I'll be sure to take care of her again when she leaves your junkie ass again."

Kozik's eye flashed dark in anger as he narrowed them at Tig before he shoved him hard. "What's the matter blondie? You know I'm speakin' truth." Tig shoved him back and laughed knowing he struck a nerve. "Harley's always been too good to put up with you. Maybe this time she'll come to her senses and finally move on"

Kozik laughed and looked the man up and down. "What's the matter Tiggy? You mad she came back to me? You really thought she'd go runnin' to you when I left?"

"Who said she didn't pretty boy"

"The fact that she ain't into dickheads old enough to be her father"

"Nah she's just into junkies that fuck around and try to beat on pregnant women"

Before even thinking about it Kozik tackled Tig into a pool table. The guys crowded around watching the fight. Tig was always trying to get under his skin. He knew Harley was the easiest way to do that. The men looked amused, rooting for more when Harley walked in with Lyla just as Tiq threw Kozik into the bar. As Kozik was about to charge back, Harley made eye contact with Clay and nodded her head pointedly towards the guys.

"Alright, Alright you two, break it off. It's done" He stepped in between them holding his arms out to keep them separate. The damage they'd done to each other was more than satisfying to both of them. Harley gave Clay a silent thank you and looked between Tig and Kozik who were still breathing heavy. Lyla walked over to Opie as Kozik finally caught Harley's eyes. "Fuck" he mumbled under his breath and Tig smirked again.

"Wanna explain what that was all about?" She asked pulling him back to one of the bathrooms.

"Did you fuck Tig when I left?" He asked in all seriousness.

Harley stepped back from him with a stern look on her face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

He nodded and let out a breath of relief. "Okay good, just had to ask."

"You both are so fucking stupid. I swear." she shook her head as she cleaned his face.

XXX

"Jax, take a ride with me?" Harley walked up to him, as he was working on his bike in the garage like he usually did when things were bothering him. He looked up under the hood and nodded. Harley tossed him a rag to clean himself off.

Kozik noticed the two of them walking off. He ran up to Harley and grabbed her hand as Jax continued to get into her truck.

"Hey, where you off to?" His eyes going from Jax back to her.

She sighed and shrugged. "Just need to take a drive babe." She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll be back soon, no worries."

He kissed her back and nodded. He didn't always like how close her and Jax were but he'd rather have her talk to him than Tig.

Harley got into her truck and drove off the lot. They were silent for a while. Both into their own thoughts.

Harley finally spoke up but kept her eyes on the road. "Jax what's up with this deal? Since when do we get involved with the cartel?"

Jax sighed. He knew this was coming. "Alright but you gotta keep your mouth shut. Got it?" He waited for Harley to nod before he continued." I made a deal with Clay. Tara's pregnant and she's pushing for me to leave again. I promised her I would this time and Clay said he'd back me in the vote if I back him on this."

Harley's eyes widened as she turned her head to look at him. There was so much in statement to wrap her head around. "But.. why would Clay want the deal with the cartel? I thought you were pushing to get out of guns?"

"I don't know. He said he's blown through his savings and with his hands getting worse he wants a cushion for him and my mom. The cartel's going to pay us a shit ton of money Harley. It'll be good for you guys too" He knew he was lying out of his ass. He knew she knew. He just hoped she'd leave it alone.

Annnnd he was wrong. Harley pulled the car over to the side of the road. Slamming the breaks before turning the car off and turning to look at him. "Tell me how good this is going to be for us" she demanded sarcastically.

He sighed and looked away from her, his fingers fidgeting with his rings. "If you trust Kozik this could be great. You'd be rakin' in a ton of money. Think of the things you could do for Belle."

Her eyes narrowed once more. "Speaking of Belle. Do you know the type of shit Cartel's do when a partner fucks up? They go after the families Jax! I am thinking of Belle! I've always been the first to back decisions made by the club, always put in my full trust, but this puts my family at stake Jax." She slammed her fists into the steering wheel before leaning her head back against the headrest. "I'm fucking scared. Things are going so well. What if he picks up an addiction again, huh? What if he goes back to the way it was and I need to make him leave. There's no way I'd have him around her like that. I can't afford to break her heart like that." She closed her eyes tightly trying to prevent tears from coming out.

Jax looked down. He knew this deal wasn't best for anybody but his selfish needs were causing this. He knew Tara would freak out as well if she found out. The words kept ringing in her head about the cartel going after families. The women of SAMCRO had gone through enough already without a bigger issue going after them and worse the kids. Fucking Clay and his manipulating ways. He shook his head and watched his best friend in pain. "Harley, I know you're scared. I know. But you have to learn to trust Kozik. The man has done nothing but prove that he's better. You can't live in doubt darlin'."

She knew he was right. But the word trust in the same sentence as Kozik made her wince. She wasn't at that point yet. So far things had been peachy keen. There was never doubt when things were good. It was when things were bad that trust needed to play in and she had no trust in him. She rubbed her hands over her face, wiping stray tears. "I know this is a club decision. I know I can't change that. But you need to promise me that you'll keep an eye on him."

Jax put his hand over hers giving it a tight squeeze. "I promise Harls. And I need you to promise me you'll keep an eye on Tara. Gemma cannot find out."

Harley nodded in understanding. If Gemma knew she was pregnant, they'd never be able to get out of Charming, as unlikely as it already was. "You got my word darlin'. Nothing happens to her."

XXX

Kozik was hanging around the clubhouse with the guys. After throwing a few punches on the punching bag he sat and watched as Gemma hung out with all the kids on the playset. He looked at his phone and got a little angry. It'd been over an hour since Jax left with Harley. He knew she'd never cheat but why couldn't she at least tell him where she was going. He looked over to see Happy coming next to him offering him a smoke.

Kozik accepted and both men light their cigarettes, sitting in silence for a few minutes. "What's on your mind brother?" Happy finally spoke up, his raspy voice quieter than normal. He was the Tacoma Killer, even with his brothers he had a rep to maintain but Kozik was his best friend and something was keeping his head out of the game.

Kozik took a look at Happy before eying the gates again looking for her truck. "Harls left with Jax over an hour ago."

Happy let out a quiet laugh. "So?"

"So you'd be okay with your old lady runnin' off with another man for over an hour?" He asked getting visibly upset.

"No. but my old lady aint Harley." he nodded taking another hit of his cigarette. "Ain't nothin' to worry about there bro."

Kozik sighed. "Hap, man, I know she goes off on drives to talk and clear her head. I know how close her and Jax are. But why couldn't she drive and talk to me? I'm her Old Man. She should be able to tell me everything."

Happy laughed again. "Do you tell her everything right away?"

Kozik's eyes flew to the ground. "Eventually."

"Then? You act like you don't know how she works? She'll talk to you about it eventually. Besides, you know what she's worried about. Maybe she just needs another input." Happy finished his cigarette tossing it on the ground.

Kozik shrugged his shoulders. "Ain't a good feeling brother." Happy was about to respond when they saw Harley's truck pull into the lot. Her and Jax jumped out and Jax walked towards the TM office while Harley walked towards him. Happy pat his brother on the back before giving Harley a kiss on the head and walking back inside. Although she tried to seem fine, he knew she'd been crying. "How was the drive?" he asked more coldly than he'd meant.

Harley not impressed by his tone seemed to close off immediately. "Just peachy, sweetheart." she shook her head walked past him.

He tried to grab her arm but she moved it away before heading inside to the bar. "Fuckin' Christ." he mumbled under his breath.

XXX

Harley stepped inside the clubhouse. Men and whores were scattered like normal and she had the croweater behind the bar grab her a beer. Taking a sip she took a look around. Although the guys were spread around, she noticed the chapel doors closed and Clay sitting there alone. He'd been doing that more and more lately. She couldn't pinpoint what it was but he seemed so off.

Kozik came in and sat down beside her, grabbing her beer and taking a swig. "I'm sorry babe." He whispered as he leaned closer to her, placing his free hand on her thigh.

Harley nodded and leaned in kissing his neck softly. "Me too baby. I'm just on edge about this whole thing." He put the beer down and lifted her up throwing her over his shoulders. She screamed in amusement and hit his back lightly. "Kozik what are you doing!" she playfully demanded.

He laughed and bit her thigh, "I got somethin to take that edge off baby." She laughed and kicked her legs trying to squirm off his shoulder but his grip was too strong. Hoots and hollers from the brothers made both of them laugh harder as he headed outside towards the truck. Harley heard Gemma and Tara's voices in a heated argument and their laughter stopped. " Babe, go get Belle. I need to handle something." She looked up at him before returning her eyes to the two women by the office door. Kozik followed her gaze before looking back down at her. "Everything okay?"

Harley shrugged and started walking their way. "I'm about to find out." Kozik walked over to the playground while Harley approached the two women slowly.

"I know you're hiding those letters, you bitch. You're playing a very dangerous game." She heard Gemma's aggressive voice in a hush whisper as she jabbed a finger in Tara's face. Tara didn't seem to back down this time. "I don't know what you're talking about Gemma. I wouldn't threaten me if I were you" Gemma let out a laugh at her comment "Or what doc? You going to kill me?" Tara smirked at the older woman. "No but Jax might." Gemma moved closer into Tara's face and Harley took that as her cue to step in.

She cleared her throat catching the women's attention. "Everything alright her?"

Gemma looked Tara up and down before returning her gaze to Harley. "Yup. Some people just forget their place."

Harley stared at the older woman. "Tara, you should go back inside. Jax was looking for you." Tara quickly nodded before walking off and Harley turned her attention back to Gemma. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

Gemma crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, though her eyes flashed dark with warning. "No. And don't go pokin' around shit either."

Harley shook her head. "Oh yeah cause I'm the one all about other people's shit. Maybe you should take your own advice every once in a while, queen."

"You know don't you?" Gemma said stepping closer.

Harley looked at her annoyed and confused. " I know what Gemma?"

"About those fuckin' letters that bitch is hiding." Gemma got dangerously close and Harley had had enough.

Taking a step closer closing the distance between the two. She'd be damned if she let Gemma think she was intimidating to her. "No I don't know about any letters. But I'll tell you one thing. I wouldn't make threats I couldn't keep to the VP's Old Lady. The only one playing a dangerous game would be you." She looked at the woman pointedly.

"This stays between us. Understood? I got enough problems with that little bitch running her mouth to worry about you." Gemma said, seemingly easing up.

"Take it easy Gem. I got enough shit on my own plate." She took a step back, letting her body relax. "All this bitchiness ain't good for that family flaw." Patting the older woman's arm before she walked away back to Kozik and Belle by her truck.


	15. Chapter 15

Kozik was tossing and turning all night. He couldn't stop thinking about this deal with the cartel. He hadn't been around that stuff in years and although he had no desire to go back to using, the temptation was definitely there every time a shipment came in.

Turning on his side he looked down at Harley was was laying on her side facing him. Her hair spread all over the pillow. Her face looked so at peace. This was the only time he saw her looking so peaceful. Even though she handled the club life better than anyone he'd ever known, the stress of it all weighed down on her heavily. Especially now that he was involved. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. The small twitch of her nose made him smile. "I'm not fucking this up again babe. I promise you that." He whispered against the top of her head as he took an inhale of her fruity smelling shampoo.

She pressed herself closer to him, kissing his chest softly. "I love you" she whispered and he brought his face down to hers, kissing her lips softly. She deepened the kiss, pulling him even more against her. She needed him. Need to feel his love. Needed to trust him. Sliding her fingertips inside his boxers, she wrapped her small hand around his very well endowed member, feeling him instantly harden at her touch, before she began stroking him slowly.

Kozik looked down at the smirk on her face before returning his gaze to her hand in his boxers. A low groan escaped his lips as he placed a hand on her perfectly round ass pulling her closer to him.

Harley continued to stroke his dick, her eyes closed she leaned up to press her lips against his. He kissed back with hunger as her hand tightened around his throbbing cock. She needed him inside of her.

Kozik laid her on her back slowly, not wanting her hand to pull away. He slide his hands from her ass and around her hip to her tiny lace panties she wore to bed. Dropping his hand down lower he could feel the heat and wetness coming from over the fabric before he pressed a fingertip directly over her center. Her moan drove him crazy and he instantly tore off the panties tossing them over to the floor. His hand sliding back up her smooth thigh to her soaking pussy finding her clit before running the small nub between his rough fingers. Her eyes rolled back at the sensation and she bit back a moan, looking up in his fiery eyes with last written in them. His fingers found her opening and he slid to inside of her. Her full lips parted into a moan as her felt her tighten around his fingers. He began moving them in and out, curling them slightly to find her spot and felt her squirm under him. Her breathing getting heavy as she pulled his head closer to hers. Kissing him harder than before, her teeth grazing his bottom lip.

"Love me" she whispered into the kiss. His hands pulled away from her to push her tank top off as she lowered his boxers. Her rolled over on top of her. Passionately kissing her, he positioned himself between her legs. His tip sliding up and down between her soaking wet slit teasingly pressing her entrance only to feel it tighten. Her looked down in her eyes with need before burying himself deep inside of her.

She closed her eyes tightly allowing herself to feel the pain and pleasure of being stretched. He leaned up on his elbows, his lips brushing against hers pecking them lightly as he took in her beautiful face. Placing one hand on her thigh, he lifted it further up before he started moving in and out inside of her. Leaning his forehead against hers keeping their eyes closed taking in the friction.

Harley rocked her hips under his, one hand on his ass pulling him in deeper, the other around his neck keeping him close. Their sweaty bodies moving against each other only intensified the ecstasy they felt. Lifting her hips further against him, making him slid in even deeper than before, she couldn't take it anymore. With a few more thrusts she she was over the edge as she tightened more around his dick. Her back arching as she let out a loud moan.

He leaned up on his arms watching her. That face alone was enough to do it for him but the tightness around him made him still as he released inside of her, wrapping both arms tightly around her. Both holding onto each other from their mind blowing orgasms trying to steady their breathing.

"I love you Herman Kozik." She whispered into the crook of his neck as he rolled off pulling her into his side against him. "I love you Harley Kozik." She smiled at the thought. He had no idea the surprise she had planned for him later. Maybe someday her last name would change too.

XXX

The guys returned from the warehouse, everyone looked upset as they stormed inside the clubhouse. Gemma and Harley watched from the doorway of the office.

"Oh great." She heard Gemma mumble behind her. "Shit's already happening. Tell him after church baby, it'll lighten his mood."

Harley nodded and walked over to her purse pulling out some sheets of paper before walking out to the clubhouse. The men were still in church so she sat by the bar with Half Sack for a few minutes before the doors swung open. Harley saw the men's faces and knew something big was going on but her family came first. Kozik walked up to her, putting his hands on her waist before giving her a soft kiss.

Kissing him back she smiled and handed him the paperwork. He looked confused as he looked it over. "What's this babe?"

Her smile got bigger as she looked up at him "That's the paperwork to change Belle's last name to Kozik. And the other one is to put your name on her birth certificate. All you have to do is sign."

He looked up at her stunned. "Seriously?" He smiled wide as she nodded.

"You've really such an amazing father Koz. That little girl adores you and I want it to be official. You deserve it."

He lifted her up in his arms hugging her tightly while he spun them around. She laughed and wrapped her arms and legs around him. " I love you babe." he whispered into her neck.

"I love you Koz" She smiled before pressing her lips on his. He placed her down and got a pen from Half Sack and signing the paperwork. Happy and Jax came over to join in the excitement - anything to get their minds off earlier today.

As they were all talking, the clubhouse doors flew open and Clay burst in. Without saying a word he stormed into the chapel shutting the doors behind him. All the men got serious again and Harley looked up at Jax, whose face was scrunched in annoyance. "What happened today?"

Jax shook his head and grabbed another beer. "We went to the warehouse and there was a bag missing. We were supposed to have 30 and we did when we counted yesterday but there was only 29 this morning."

Harley's blood went cold. When Jax went away, Harley grabbed Kozik's hand pulling him into the empty garage. His confused look pissed her off even more. "Tell me it wasn't you." She said in a lowered tone of voice.

"What?" he asked floored by the accusation coming from her.

"Tell me you weren't the one to steal the key of coke Kozik!" Her voice now louder. The deathly seriousness in her tone instantly angered him.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? First you tell me how good I've been now you're accusing me of stealing from my own club?!" He was shaking in anger as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Answer the fucking question!" she shouted as she shoved him back into one of the cars.

"Fuck off Harley!" He shoved her off into a cart holding tools and walked out of the garage mumbling under his breath as he drove off on his bike.

"Where's he going?" Gemma asked as Harley walked out to the lot holding her lower back with her hand from hitting the cart.

"To rot in hell for all I fucking give a shit. I'm late for meeting Tara at the park. Where's Belle?"

Gemma sighed and shook her head "Inside with Sack"

Nodding, Harley walked off to grab Belle. She tucked the sleepy toddler into her carseat and took off in her truck. She called Tara and told her she'd be a little late so she could get her emotions in check.

Harley drove around for a while just to clear head. Belle was sleeping in the car seat in the back so she had time to think everything over. She finally pulled over at a gas station and laid her head on her steering wheel. She felt the sting of tears on her eyes she closed them tightly to even her breathing. She couldn't take the thought of losing him again. Not like this.

"Mama, did daddy make you sad?" she heard her daughters sleepy voice and quickly wiped her tears.

"No baby, we just had a little arguement. "

"Will daddy have to go away again?"

"No baby Belle. No, daddy's here for good." She spoke lightly trying to convince herself more than Belle.

After filling up the car, she drove to the park where Tara and Abel were hanging around. Belle ran over first while she grabbed her bag and came after her. Sitting on the blanket next to them pulling out Belle's sandwich.

"You alright?" Tara asked looking at her best friends weary face.

Harley shook her head and looked over at the kids before answering in a low voice. "Argument with Koz. Shit got out of hand pretty fast over my trust issues." Tara nodded in understanding and rubbed Harley's back.

XXX

Gemma walked into the clubhouse and joined Clay over by the couch. Kozik had come back and was moping around after not finding Harley.

"What's his deal?" Clay asked, not even looking at her.

"Got in another fight with Harley." She shrugged.

"You know where she is? He's been askin' everyone."

"She's at the park with Tara and the kids." She answered as she looked at Clay's whole body tense up.

"Shit!" he stood up quickly and walked into the chapel to make a phone call.

Gemma looked at him now baffled more than ever by his behaviour lately.

XXX

The women were wrapping things up at the park. Belle was going to go with Tara and Abel to a movie but Harley wanted to go take care of things with Kozik. After moving the car seat over to Tara's car, they buckled in the babies. Harley gave Tara a hug.

"Take it easy sweetheart. If Gemma tries to come at you again you let me know." Tara nodded.

A black van pulled up next to them and before Harley could wrap her head around it, Tara was screaming and trying to pull away as someone had grabbed her. "Tara!" Harley banged her fists has hard as she could at the guys face and as he let go of Tara, another one scooped her up into the truck. She banged her head against the door and was knocked out cold.

XXX

Jax was in church when his phone rang. The caller ID said Tara and he ignored it but then it rang again. He looked around at the guys before answering the phone. "What is it babe?"

"Jax! I was at the park with Harley and the kids when a van pulled up and tried to take me but Harley hit them and they took her instead and drove off. They slammed the door on my hand I'm on my way to the hospital! Unser has the kids he's on his way to you guys."

She spoke so fast he froze. " Who took Harley, Tara?"

Everyone's attention immediately turned to Jax as Kozik stood up. "What?!"

" I don't know Jax! They were speaking spanish I have no idea! It happened so fast!" He could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

"I'm heading right over there babe stay put!" He stood up and looked at everyone then at Kozik. "Someone tried to take Tara at the park, Harley stopped them but they grabbed her instead"

"Who?!" He demanded

"She said they were speaking spanish but that's all she got." He answered before looking over at Clay who was staring down at the table hard.

"Fuckin' Christ, Harley! Always has to get herself in some shit over other people!" He slammed his fist into the wall.

Happy put his hand on Kozik's shoulder. "We'll find her."

Jax nodded in agreement. "Unser's on his way over with the kids. I'll have my mother stay with them while we go to the hospital see if we could get anymore information."

"Fuck! Are the kids okay?!" He looked up at Jax trying to control his anger.

"Yeah just scared shitless." He answered before looking over at Clay who still hadn't said a word. "Let's go."

The guys walked out of church as Unser was coming in. "Daddy!" he heard Isabelle as she ran over to him crying. "They took mommy! Daddy, they took mommy!"

He held his crying daughter in his arms and wiped her tears. "Shh, daddy's going to find her baby. It's alright. I need you to stay with nana for a bit alright." The toddler nodded as he handed her to Gemma before heading outside on to his bike to meet everyone at the hospital.

XXX

Harley came too a few hours later. She was handcuffed to a radiator in what appeared to be a bedroom. Still groggy she rubbed her eyes slowly looking around. Her head was pounding, placing her hand on the back of her head felt something wet. Looking at her hand she saw blood. "Fuck." She whispered as she immediately looked down only to see she was still clothed. Immediate relief went over her.

"You got the wrong one moron!" She heard through the doorway.

"Who gives a shit. Maybe we can just use her as an example?"

"Who gives a shit? I give a shit. Does she look anything like the bitch in this picture? No. We were paid to take out the fucking brunette not her! Romeo told you how fucking important the deal with the Sons was. He needed this favor to show them he was loyal. How could you fuck this up?!"

"I had the other one but this cunt kept hitting me and I lost my grip and Rick grabbed her."

"Can't do shit right unless I do it myself. You fucking morons! What do we tell Romeo!"

Harley listened closely and tried to keep as quiet as possible. The fuck would they want with Tara. Who would pay them to take her out? She's just a doctor. The door opened and two men came in. She pretended to still be knocked out so they wouldn't ask her anything.

"Call Romeo, ask him how we can get this bitch back to the Sons." She heard footsteps and was relieved when one of them left. She felt the other one close and he started slapping her cheek to "wake" her. Opening her eyes slowly she looked at him.

"Good you're not dead. Can't afford anymore collateral damage. What are you to the Sons of Anarchy MC?"

Harley's eyes narrowed but she didn't say a word. He cocked his hand back and slapped her hard making her bounce her temple off the radiator she was cuffed to. She spit out blood and looked up at him again getting angier.

"I asked you a question puta. You'd be smart to answer" He grabbed the collar of her shirt pulling her closer to him. She felt the yanking of the cuff at her wrist and yelped in pain.

Again she said nothing. He slapped her hard again splitting her cheek. She let out a scream in pain and wiped some blood off with her free hand.

"What are you!? Old lady? Daughter? Baby Momma? Or just some groupie?" he asked pressing his face closer to her. She took her shot and bit his nose hard. He screamed and pushed her back into the wall hard. She smirked through the pain and looked up at him.

"Fucking cute ain't ya" He got up and kicked her in the head knocking her out again.

XXX

Tara had to be put in surgery to repair her hand which got split open when the van's door closed on it. They couldn't get any information from the sheriffs, Unser, or Tara. Kozik was pacing around the waiting room while Jax sat with his face in his hands. The Son's were all there angry as fuck trying to make phone calls to figure out what was going on. Even Half Sack who was usually calm and cheerful was livid. Alvarez from the Mayans had assured them it wasn't them and the only other spanish speakers would have been the cartel.

Gemma walked in looking at all the faces. "What happened?" She asked closing the waiting room door behind her.

"Someone tried to take Tara, Harley was able get them off her but they grabbed her instead." Jax told her. Gemma's face went pale as she looked down at Clay who was staring at the ground. His phone went off and he stepped out of the room.

Gemma looked back over at Kozik whose face was dark red in anger. She walked over to him hugging him tightly. "We'll find her baby. She's a tough broad, she'll be fine." Kozik felt his eyes water and ran a hand over his face. He nodded at Gemma and took a deep breath.

"How's Tara?" she asked Jax.

Her son shook his head and looked down at the ground. "she had severe nerve damage. the van door slammed on her hand." He took a deep breath at the thought. "Doctor said she might lose use of her hand but they're in surgery now. Even best case scenario, she will never be able to perform surgery again."

Gemma's hand covered her mouth in disbelief. Her eyes looking out the window at Clay who was talking on the phone. He promised her he wouldn't do anything. She knew this shitstorm was because of him.

He stepped back in and looked around at all their faces. " Romeo says he can find out who has her. We should know by tomorrow."

Kozik hit the wall again. Who knows what was happening to Harley and they couldn't do shit till tomorrow.

XXX

Gemma arrived home to see Clay seated at the dining room table in the dark.

"You gave me your word you weren't going to do anything! Now look. Tara's in the hospital with a dead hand and Harley's been taken. Harley! You know the blonde who's more about SAMCRO than half the fucking members? Harley! You're goddamn goddaughter!" She shouted.

He stood up closing the distance between them. "Shut your goddamn mouth. You think I don't fucking know any of this!? She wasn't supposed to be there. It was collateral damage."

Gemma slapped him. "Don't fucking talk about her like she's some fucking outsider who got in the way. She fucking protected another Old Lady!"

He grabbed her arms hard and shook her. "Stay the fuck out of this. What I do for my club is my fucking business. You're a fucking old lady as much as you fucking prance around like you own the place. Do as you're told and keep your mouth shut."

Gemma was furious with the way he spoke to her. She cocked back and punched him in the face knocking him back onto the table and tried to run when he charged after her.


	16. Chapter 16

Finally able to post! I've been trying to get the site to work since last night but I tried it on Chrome and it seems to be working okay now!

Exciting news! I did post the first chapter of my new story! It's called Under Her Wing. All OC's are pictured in my profile! Let me know what you think!

As always, I only own my OC and story plot!

* * *

Harley woke up feeling like she got run over. Her eyes scanned the room and as much as she had prayed this was a dream, she was still cuffed on the ground. The door swung open and one of the men approached her. "Rise and Shine bitch. Time to get going."

Harley looked up at them with narrowed eyes. "Fuck you!" She spat.

He fisted her shirt and lifted her up forcefully. She screamed in pain as the cuff broke her wrist from the position she was in. Another one came in and uncuffed her. Her hand immediately grabbed her wrist holding it tightly as it began to swell. The other guy hit the man holding her over the head. "You stupid fuck you weren't supposed to hurt her!"

"She keeps fightin' how else am I supposed to get her?" he held her by her hair as they walked out of the room. Harley bit her lip tightly trying not to cry out in pain as one of them blindfolded her.

XXX

Clay had told everyone that Romeo found Harley and set up a meeting with the guys who took her so they could get her back saying that they were holding her for ransom and wanted $200,000. Everyone nodded. After church Kozik walked outside for a smoke and Jax followed.

"Hey" He said lighting his own cigarette.

"Hey" Kozik nodded staring blankly at the lot.

"It's my fault she got taken man." Jax looked down while Kozik's eyes flew to Jax. "I made her promise to look out for Tara and that's what she did. She got taken saving Tara."

Kozik sighed and shook his head. As much as he wanted to believe it and blame someone, he knew harley better. "Nah brother, whether you'd ask her to or not, she would have done that regardless. You know how she is."

Jax looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I do. I owe her a lot, ya know? Even before you came back she's done so much for me and my family."

Kozik nodded and looked at the ground. "You're one of her closest friends man. That's who Harley is."

Jax sighed and nodded as the rest of the guys walked outside. Everyone got on their bikes and drove off the lot to the designated meeting area.

XXX

Pulling into the opening in the woods, they spotted a black van with two men standing in front of it.

Kozik was the first off of his bike walking over to them "where is she?!" His voice deeper than normal as he demanded.

"In the truck, you got the money?" One of them spoke looking directly at Clay.

"I want to see her first." Jax spoke noticing the eye contact between them and Clay.

One of them knocked on the van door and a third guy came out holding on to Harley's arm like a vice. Immediately the guys stepped forward in anger and when the other two men pulled out their guns so did the Sons.

Kozik and Tig took out the two men on the side but froze when the guy holding Harley pulled the gun to her temple holding her in front of him as a shield.

"The fuck did you do to her!" Kozik lunged at him seeing her bruised face and swollen wrist. Juice and Happy held him back so they didn't piss the guy off.

Harley looked up at him as a few tears fell. "Kozik what are you doing?! Shoot!" She let out a small yell when the guy tightened the grip of his arm around her neck.

"I can't! you'll get hit!" He held his gun back up at the guy.

"Koz, I trust you! Finish this prick!" She yelled before sinking down a bit with all her weight exposing the guys head.

Before the guy could lift her back up Kozik shot him in the head and he fell back. Harley fell to her knees trying to catch her breath while clutching her wrist. Tig and Kozik immediately ran to her.

"Fucking shit" She mumbled as she sat on the floor trying to fight back tears. Kozik kneeled beside holding her against him, while Tig checked out the damage before calling Chibs over. "Where's Tara?"

"Shh she's safe babe" Kozik's voice immediately relaxed her.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" she whispered hugging him tightly.

"Shh, I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry I wasn't there?" He stroked her head lightly.

Kozik held her close and Chibs checked out her injuries. He confirmed that her wrist was broken but not her bruised cheekbone but she would need a few stitches on her cheek and the back of her head.

Harley dug her face into Kozik's neck still breathing in and out deeply. "It's alright babe, I'm here. I'm here Harley. " he rubbed the back of her head soothingly calming her down. His eyes shifted to Jax and Clay as they seemed to be having a heated argument further away from the rest of the guys.

"Can you ride?" He asked her as he held her wrist carefully. He felt her nod and helped her to her feet.

"Koz?" He heard her small voice and stopped to look her her. "Call Neeta to take Belle let her know I'm okay but I don't want her seeing me like this." He nodded and walked over to the bike helping her on. She adjusted herself to hold onto him as tight as she could hanging onto his cutt with her good hand.

XXX

She refused to go straight to the hospital so Chibs and Kozik stitched her up as best as they could. "Where's Jax?" She looked up at the two.

"I'll get him, lass. Just take it easy." Chibs walked out the room and Kozik kissed her lips softly.

"How you feelin' babe?"

She shook her head and leaned her forehead on his chest. "Like shit" she whispered. Jax walked in and Harley looked over at him. "I need to take a shower, but we need to go for a drive."

"Babe we got to get you to the hospital to check out that arm." Kozik interjected.

She shook her head "The hospital can wait. We need to talk." she looked up at Jax who nodded and got up off the table heading to Kozik's old dorm room to take a shower. She needed to wash the last twenty four hours off of her. She was careful around her stitches and cleaned off as much as she could with her good hand before getting out and putting her clothes on.

Walking out into the main room, Tig came up to her putting his arm over her shoulder. "You alright, doll?"

She leaned her head over his shoulder and took a deep breath. "Are any of us ever alright Tig? Where's Gemma?"

He shook his head with a slight laugh. "Guess you have a point, but I don't know she ain't been here all day. "Weird. It's like she lives here." Tig shrugged and Harley walked over to Jax and Koz who were sitting by the doors. "Ready?"

Jax stood up and nodded before they noticed Kozik not moving.

She noticed him hanging his head. She knew how much it hurt him that she'd always go talk to Jax, but she could put a bit more trust in him. "Come on babe."

He looked up at her "You want me to come?"

She nodded, with a slight smirk as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Let's go before I change my mind."

A smile crept on his face as he walked with her to her truck with Jax. Kozik got in the drivers seat since she couldn't drive and Jax hoped in the back. "We need to go somewhere private." She nodded and leaned her head back on the passenger seat. He drove them to the lake and pulled the car over.

"What's going on, darlin'" Jax asked leaning forward in his seat. Kozik turned her attention to look at her.

Harley took a deep breath and slowly turned her body to face him, wincing in pain. "Jax. Those guys were after Tara. I heard them talking through the door."

His face hardened as his hand squeezed into the seat turning his knuckles white. "Why? Why Tara?"

"I don't know and what I'm about to say doesn't leave this car." She locked eyes with Kozik then Jax as they nodded. "I think this was an inside job."

Both men's eyes widened then Jax's eyes narrowed at Harley. "How so?"

"One guy was yelling at another about how they got the wrong girl. They had a picture of Tara, Jax. They were paid to take her out. That's exactly what they said and I don't know who Romeo is, but they said they couldn't afford to fuck this up because they knew how important this deal with the Sons was to Romeo. He said this favor would show you he was loyal." She looked between Jax and Kozik who were still trying to process the information. "Like I said. Not a word leaves this truck."

Jax looking between the two and took a deep breathe. "I think it was Clay."

Both of them looked at him floored. "What?" Kozik asked.

"Tara's been terrified of him. He's been actin' real sketchy lately. Really closed off and secretive. Doin' shit behind the club especially with this Cartel business." He paused taking a deep breath. "I'm not sure why they would go after Tara but I'm going to find out. Harley.." He turned to look at her taking in all the scrapes and bruises. "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been there. I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart." He took her good hand in his squeezing it lovingly. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done. For me. For this club. I love you Harls."

"I'd do anything for you and Tara, sweetheart. And I better be that child's godmother." She let out a small painful smile. "But if you think Clay had anything to do with this. We need to keep quiet. At least until we know for sure and the only person who can find that out is you, VP. I'll see if I can get anything from Gemma or Tara, maybe he said something to her." She looked over at Kozik taking his hand in hers. "Babe, I know how pissed you are, but for now we need to act like this was any other attack on the Sons. It's all speculation with Clay. Until we can prove something, we can't let anyone know our suspicions"

He held her hand tightly and nodded. Kozik was beyond confused with the Clay accusation. He'd noticed his behavior change but to think he'd intentionally put one of their own in danger, especially Harley, made him livid. His free hand squeezed the wheel tighter thinking of the fight he'd had with Harley. He'd do anything for the club and she'd understand that but to have this happen because of his president was an entirely different issue. He backed him on everything even knowing the turmoil this would cause, yet he still lead them into this.

"Yeah, alright," he managed to get out as he put the car in drive. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Harley leaned her head back into the seat. "They'll ask too many questions."

"You don't have to answer to any of them." Jax reminded her.

She nodded looked back at Jax. "Where's Tara?"

Jax looked down and sighed. "She's at the hospital. The van door slammed on her hand and she had to go into surgery to repair the nerve damage. "

She closed her eyes and shook her head knowing how much being a surgeon meant to her. "Is she going to be okay?"

He shook his head "Best case scenario, she has use of her hand, but she'll never be able to operate again."

Harley hung her head down. "I'm sorry Jax."

"No. No you can't put this on you. You saved her life Harls." she nodded turning her head to look out the window.

XXX

After waiting for 45 minutes, Harley finally got pulled into a room, the guys in toe.

"Ms. Delaney, can you tell me how this happened?" The doctor finally asked after the nurses had been in an out non-stop.

"I broke my wrist." She answered dryly.

"Ms. Delaney, this looks more like an assault." His eyes looked over Jax and Kozik who were standing on one side of her bed. "Maybe we should talk privately."

Harley let out a chuckle. "I don't think so darlin', I broke my wrist. Now fix this so I can get out of here."

He sighed. "And you're refusing to let us examine you?"

"Yup, broken wrist, just cast it up and I'll be out of your hair."

He nodded as walked out of the room. Kozik stroked her hair gently as Jax sat back in the seat chuckling.

Moments later, Sheriff Roosevelt walked into the room. Looking over Harley then at Kozik and Jax.

"Sheriff. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Kozik spoke up with a smirk.

"Seems Ms. Delaney was assaulted. We need to file a report." His eyes set on Harley's.

Harley laughed and shook her head. "No need. Just here for a broken wrist."

His eyebrow raised slightly. "Want to tell me how you got the rest of those marks?"

"Ran full speed into a brick wall." She said with a smirk, looking him in the eye.

"Harley, if I can call you that, don't bullshit me. Tell me what happened. I'm just here to help." His stern voice pissed her off.

"Look Sheriff, I told you what happened. You can write that down in your little report. The only way you can help is if you get that fucking doctor back in here to cast me up so I can leave."

She sat up straighter and Kozik stood up. "You heard her."

Roosevelt looked over the three of them again, more annoyed than before. "Well if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

Harley simply nodded her head towards the door and smiled.

XXX

Finally after getting X-Rayed and a cast put on her wrist, they checked out of the hospital. Jax had gone to Tara's room earlier and Harley wanted to go see her as well. They made their way down the hallway, Kozik had his arm over her shoulder, holding her tucked into his side.

"Thank you." she whispered, her good arm wrapped around him.

"For what?" He held her a little tighter looking down at her.

"Being here. Loving me. Now matter how much doubt I have in you." she sighed, gluing her eyes to the floor as they walked.

He stopped them and stood in front of her. His calloused hands cupping her face softly. "Harley, you're my everything. I have and will always love you."

She looked up in his eyes as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I love you babe."

A cleared throat interrupted them as Clay approached the two, the rest of the group behind him. Harley stiffened slightly but smiled at the older man. Kozik on the other hand, kept a straight face, watching him move towards them.

"What're you doing here, Old Man?" She asked him jokingly.

"Came to make sure you were okay. Heard he finally got you to get your wrist checked out." He came to stand in front of them.

She laughed a little and shrugged. "Yup, all fixed." she lifted her arm slightly showing him.

"Staff give you any shit?" His expression turned serious.

She shrugged again. "They called Roosevelt. I told him I ran full speed into a brick wall." The guys laughed and Kozik eased up knowing the rest of them were there to look out for her too.

Clay laughed and rubbed her hair lightly. "where you two kids headed off to now?"

"Checkin' in on Tara. She refuses to leave until she sees her." Kozik answered.

Clay's eyes flashed dark momentarily but a smirk appeared on his face. "Is Jax there too?" The both nodded. "Alright then lets get goin'."

XXX

"I'm goin' downstairs for a smoke with Hap, you going to be okay?" He asked as they approached her room.

She nodded and leaned up giving him a kiss. "Yeah babe." She nodded on the door before opening it slowly, to see if she was sleeping, before walking in.

Tara gasped seeing her friend and sat up straighter, her free hand covering her mouth. "Oh god. Harley."

Harley approached the hospital bed, a sad smile on her face. "Hey, shh. I'm okay." She put her hand over her friends. "You okay? The baby's fine and everything?"

Tara squeezed her hand and nodded. "Yeah, thankfully. I can't even begin to thank you for that. I know what you're doing Harley and having you behind this means so much to me."

Harley pulled a seat up to the bed, holding Tara's hand still, she laid her forehead against the bed. "I don't like the thought of you leaving, but I've seen what this club does to families. It's what's best. I'll handle Gemma."

Tara's eyes began to water as she pulled her hand away from Harley to cover them. "To be honest, I don't even know if I can leave anymore, Harls. My hands were my lively hood. They were my way out of Charming. Now with a dead hand, I'll never be able to save any more lives."

She sighed and looked at the large cast on the doctor's hand. "You gotta have faith, sweetheart. You're hand will get better, you gotta believe that." Jax walked in and Harley stood up giving him a hug. "I'll drop by to check in tomorrow alright?" They both nodded and Harley walked outside.

Seeing Clay heading towards the chapel, she ran over to him. "Hey, you seen Gemma?"

Clay's face got serious and he nodded. "Yeah, she's feelin' under the weather so she's been at home."

Harley nodded, noticing his malicious smirk. Tig walked up to the two, giving Harley a hug. "Koz's lookin' for you doll."

She nodded and made her way outside and wrapped her arms around Kozik's body. He hugged her back and held her close. Something in the pit of her stomach told her something was very wrong.


	17. Chapter 17

Harley woke up early, Koz had already left the house to head to the club but she took her time taking another shower. Fixing her hair and makeup to cover as much of the bruising as possible and sliding on a pair of cutoff shorts and a blue and white plaid button up. She rolled up the sleeves on her forearms and slipped on her combat boots grabbing her purse and heading out to pick up Isabelle. She hated the thought of being away from her daughter.

She pulled her truck in Neeta's driveway and Isabelle ran outside into her mothers waiting arms. "Mommy!" the little girl hugged Harley tightly.

"I'm here baby. I'm sorry to scare you like that." She ran her fingers through her daughters hair kissing her forehead. "I've missed you baby."

"I missed you too mommy. Did daddy get the bad guys?

She smiled at her daughter and nodded. " He did baby." She stood up picking her daughter up in her good arm and buckling her up in the truck. After thanking Neeta she drove to TM. She got Belle out of the car, holding the toddlers hand as they walked up to Kozik who was sitting at the picnic table smoking a cigarette, which he immediately put out once he saw them.

"Daddy!" Belle let go of Harley's hand and ran to her father. "There's my girls!" He smiled wide lifting her up in the air before giving her a hug. Harley smiled watching the two and walked over giving Kozik a kiss.

"Busy day babe?" She asked looking around the lot.

" I think we're heading out a little later to help our new 'partners' but Clay ain't been here all mornin'. Probably for the best." he shrugged and turned his attention to Belle. "Have fun with Neeta baby?"

The little girl started telling him about her day while Harley took a glance around the lot noticing Gemma's car wasn't there. "Babe, you seen Gemma?"

"Nah, hasn't been in all morning. She's sick or something. You should go check it out." he said handing Belle over to her mother.

"Yeah I think I'll grab Luanne and go see her." She kissed him again "Be safe baby." Belle kissed her daddy as well and he waved them off.

XXX

"Gemma?" Harley closed the door behind them. The curtains were all shut. The house was dark and quiet. Very unlike Gemma's home. "Gem?" Luanne called again walking through the living room. They knew she was there. Her car was outside. "Gemma?!" Harley called a little louder. She opened the curtains in the dining room and gasped when she saw her. Harley ran over to her immediately putting her hands on the older womans face to get a better look. While Luanne covered her granddaughter's eyes walking her over to the extra bedroom. She turned on the TV and told the toddler to stay put while she went back out to Harley and Gemma.

"Gemma. Who did this to you?!" Harley asked.

"Who else?" was her only reply.

"Clay did this?!" Luanne asked in shock. She took a deep breath and sat down next to Gemma.

"This was because of the attack on Tara wasn't it?" Harley asked sitting on the other side of her.

Gemma shook her head looking over Harley's serious expression. "I could give two shits about her. It was an attack on you sweetheart."

Harley thought for a moment. "I need you to tell me what's going on Gem. Those letters you were fighting about. What's in them?"

Gemma's eyes flew to Harley's. "First you tell me why you're so hell bent on sticking up for that bitch?"

Harley paused, but only for a moment. She couldn't give any sign of hesitation because the queen would catch it. "Tara is like a sister to me Gemma and a mother figure to your grandson. She's Jax's old lady and I'll be damned if I let you run her off like last time."

The older woman's eyes narrowed at Harley's. "I treated her like a daughter! She ran off on her own!"

Harley laughed bitterly at the statement. "Tell me about the letters Gemma." She pulled out a cigarette, handing one to her before lighting it.

The older woman looked over at Luanne "Can you give us a minute? Make some coffee for the three of us?" Luanne looked between the two before nodding and heading into the kitchen.

Gemma took a pull of her cigarette and flicked some ash into the ashtray. "After Thomas got sick, there became a disconnect between JT and I. I resented him for leaving me alone with a dying son. The more he started going back and forth to Belfast, the closer I got to Clay. He knew. Neither of us tried to hide it anyway. But JT was weak. He let his emotions get the best of him. He started questioning everything. The club, his way. We did what we had to do to keep this club going. What I didn't know is that John had a mistress in Belfast." Harley took another pull of her cigarette and blew it out staring down at the table as Gemma continued. "Yeah. He had a kid with her and everything. Found out when we went to Belfast and Jax almost boned his sister. Anyway, apparently Maureen, the other bitch, had letters from JT stating that he knew about my plans with Clay and that he'd die at the hands of his best friend and wife. She put the letters in Jax's bag and Tara must have found them." She took a pull from her cigarette and looked over at Harley.

Harley continued staring down at the table, flicking the ashes into the ashtray, taking it all in. How the fuck does someone respond to that? "So you told Clay that Tara had the letters."

Gemma nodded. "He shrugged it off at first but I made him give me his word he wouldn't do anything, then I heard what happened to her and I knew it was him but when I found out you were taken because of it, I confronted him. You should've heard the shit he said. He's not the same man anymore, Harley."

She nodded. "Gemma, has Jax seen you?" The older woman shook her head. "He needs to pay for this, darlin'."

Gemma looked at her goddaughter and leaned forward. "He's going to, sweetheart. Unser came by last night. Wanted to throw him in jail. But that ain't gonna happen. Clay needs to die."

Harley stubbed out her cigarette locking eyes with the woman "by the hand of a Son." The older woman smirked and nodded.

XXX

The men had gone to help the cartel with a problem. That problem led them into a full out war zone against another cartel. Kozik followed Clay, Juice, and Tig onto the field along with a few members of the cartel. Walking over, guns in hand, they heard an explosion only to see one of their guys blown to pieces.

"Shit! There's landmines!" Clay called out. They all froze where they stood.

"Do you remember the path you took?! Retrace your steps!" Jax yelled from the clearing.

Juice was the first to go. Carelessly making his way as everyone watched with concern. The rest started walking slowly, one of the men in front of him walked faster when he stopped short. Before Kozik could even fathom what went on he was pulled back by TIg or he would've gotten blown to pieces to.

"You good brother?" He nodded at Tig. Fuck he almost died. He would have abandoned Harley and Belle again. Fuck. It hit him how much he had to lose this time around.

After clearing them out, they made it back to the clubhouse. He saw Harley's truck and walked over to Half-Sack. "You seen Harley?"

Sack nodded his head towards the office, "in there with Gemma."

Kozik walked over to the office and stopped in his tracks as soon as he opened the door. "Jesus Christ Gemma. What happened?"

"Hey, Koz.." Tig stepped in behind but also froze looking at Gemma. "Jesus doll! Did he do this?!"

Both men stared at eachother before retuning their eyes to Harley and Gemma.

The older woman shook her head. "Not important. I'm fine boys."

"I'll fuckin kill him!" Tig spat.

Kozik walked over wrapping his arms around Gemma and kissing her temple. "This'll never happen again Gemma."

Gemma hugged him back and walked outside with Tig who was still fuming.

Harley got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Kozik's waist, burying her face in his chest. "Everything go well today baby?" She looked up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders kissing her head. "Luckily. Clay walked us right into a goddamn landmine covered field. Three men blown to pieces and I would have been next if Tig hadn't pulled me away. "

"Jesus babe." She held him tighter, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't bare the thought of losing him. Clay was being reckless. He'd almost left Isabelle a fucking orphan. Her mind was made up. He needed to go.

Kozik rested his head over hers and she lifted her eyes to look up at him. "Kozik, he needs to be dealt with. He's managed to hurt three old ladies in one day, almost lead his club to their deaths, and on top of that almost left Isabelle without parents. I'm not letting him hurt our family."

Kozik closed his eyes hearing her speak. Everything made sense but in a way it scared him how calmly she could say that about someone who'd practically raised her. "I know babe. I'm not going to let him hurt us anymore than he has. I don't even know what's going on, but we need to bring this to church. Once Jax sees Gemma, its a wrap."

XXX

Harley and Sack were on their way to the hospital with Belle. Walking up to the door, they heard yelling inside. Harley looked up at Phil who was supposed to stand guard. "What's going on?" He shrugged and told them some curly haired woman was in there. Harley left Belle with Sack and told him to wait here while she went inside.

She sighed when she saw Tara arguing with Wendy. This was literally the last thing she needed today.

"Of course you'd come to the fucking rescue!" Wendy spat turning to Harley and crossing her arms.

"What the fuck is it with today?" Harley mumbled. She looked at an angry Tara before turning her attention to Wendy. "I'm in no mood for your shit today. What the fuck is going on here?"

Wendy straightened up, not wanting to back down from her. Tara looked over at Wendy then at Harley. "She thinks she has a right to get to know Abel! I'm his mother!" Tara shouted.

"I have every right to know my son! I've been clean for over a year now, I have my own apartment, a good job. If you don't let me see him, we'll take this to court." Wendy spat back.

Harley felt the room spin and sat down on the chair by the door, resting her head in her hands. "Wendy, you need to leave."

"Stay out of this princess. Let Tara handle her own shit for once!"

"Now!" She yelled, making both Tara and Wendy jump. Wendy grabbed her purse and walked out the door, she opened her mouth to say something but Harley cut her off. "So help me god Wendy, you go anywhere near Tara or Abel, I'll push so much crank into your system, you'll OD before I even pull the needle out. Take that to your bullshit court." Tara looked at Wendy with a satisfied smirk while Harley kept her head in her hands keeping her eyes closed.

XXX

Koz and Tig were shooting a game of pool, both had eased up on their grudge towards each other. They were brothers, they needed to act like it. Clay walked into the clubhouse and both of them stiffened in anger, eyes burning holes into Clay.

"What, what is it with you two?" he asked in a gruff voice.

Kozik walked over and slugged the man causing Clay to fall to the floor hard. He got on top throwing a few more hits before Tig pulled him off. Tig looked down at their "president" and threw down his sergeant at arms patch on the ground next to him. Kozik spit on the ground and walked out of the clubhouse with him, leaving Clay and a few spectators looking baffled.

"Guessing this had a little more to do with than just Gemma." Tig asked handing the blonde a smoke.

Kozik lit it up and took a pull blowing it out at the ground. He couldn't tell Tig he was responsible for Harley and Tara. Not yet. Jax was going to bring that to the table. He sighed and looked at Tig. "He lead us into a fucking minefield in the middle of a full out war that wasn't ours to begin with. That's not what we do. I almost died today Tig. What would happen to Harley and Belle huh? I promised them I'd never leave again. He's bein' reckless brother."

Tig nodded in agreement. He'd been Clay's right hand for as long as he could remember but even he didn't trust his decisions.

XXX

Harley drove Tara back home to get cleaned up and pick up Abel from Neeta before returning to the clubhouse.

"Tara, where are those letters?" Harley pulled into the lot and asked her before she could get out of the car.

"I gave them to Gemma earlier this morning. I saw what Clay did to her. She said she'd burn them so he wouldn't go after me again." Tara looked at the ground before looking at Harley. The blonde knew exactly what the Queen would do with those letters. They were the only real evidence they had to get Clay killed. Even though that would mean Jax staying here as president.

Harley bit her bottom lip and nodded, getting out of the car with Belle and helping Tara with Abel. The kids ran to the playset and Harley nodded her head at a prospect to go follow them. Entering the clubhouse with Tara, Harley spotted Koz at the bar with Happy and made her way over there. "What's going on?" Both men looked down at the short blonde with serious expressions. Harley looked confused until Kozik took a pull from his beer and she saw his knuckles. "What did you do?" she spoke quietly and held his hand.

He shook his head. "Not important." he pulled her close and kissed her head.

Harley sighed and wrapped her arms around him. The smell of his cologne easing her mind. She felt at home. Her eyes opened when she saw Clay walk out of the chapel and through the front doors. His face looking worse than Gemma's. "Was that you?" she whispered and he nodded. Harley squeezed him tighter as the room started to spin again but before he could ask, Tara walked up to them.

"Gemma's outside. Wants to see us." Tara put her phone in her pocket and Harley nodded making her way outside to see Jax and Gemma. Jax looked deadly, even though Harley had known him for years, the sight of the man in front of her scared her.

"He knows about the letters" Gemma confirmed. "And about Clay being responsible for you two."

Tara was fuming but went to console Jax who'd lit a smoke to the side. Harley walked over to Gemma. "What did you tell him."

The older woman wrapped an arm around Harley. "The truth baby. That he belongs at the head of that table and Clay will be the death of the club"

Harley nodded as Jax walked inside and Tara walked over to the two woman.

"How many did you take out?" She confronted Gemma with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Just a few with unnecessary information." The queen smirked.

"The ones with your name on it?!" She raised her tone and Gemma stepped closer but Harley grabbed her belt so she couldn't go anymore.

"Tara, its what needed to be done." Harley spoke up with a sympathetic voice for the woman.

"How can you say that? Do you know what that means?!" She narrowed her eyes at Harley.

"Because it's the truth" She nodded before turning to Gemma. "Give us a minute?" The older woman looked between the two before walking away. Harley brought her attention back to Tara. "I know you want to leave, and that will happen, but club comes first. You know the deal."

"No. I don't know the deal. His family comes first. His kids and I come first. He doesn't need to continue being around these people!"

Harley crossed her arms and stepped closer to Tara. "What exactly do you mean by these people, darlin'"

Tara laughed "Where do I start, criminals, drug dealers, killers."

It was Harley's turn to laugh as she lowered her tone of voice. "I think you're forgetting you're one of us, sweetheart. Don't you remember selling illegal scripts? Or forging documents for Gemma? Or killing the caretaker at Gemma's fathers house? Or slitting that girls throat? Save it Doc, you're no better than the rest of us."

Tara put her hand on her chest taken aback by Harley's list. "That's not fair, that was self defense!"

Harley laughed again and shook her head. "Lets not get into how many people Jax has killed. Don't be a hypocrite, babe, it's not a good look on you. You want to get out? That's fine. But not at the expense of the club. You tell anyone about what Gemma did, she'll be the last of your concerns."


	18. Chapter 18

The morning after, Harley woke up in bed next to Kozik. She leaned up on her elbows watching him sleep peacefully. She ran her hand lightly down his cheek and leaned in giving him a kiss before sliding out of bed to go take a shower.

The weight of the last few days events had hit her like a ton of bricks. She'd almost been killed. Kozik had almost been killed. Isabelle would have been left without parents. Gemma had been beaten. Tara might have potentially lost use of a hand and now there was an all out war between Gemma and Tara. Harley knew she had to keep her promise to Jax. Tara was pregnant with his kid, but her loyalties lay with Gemma also. In many ways she'd been more of a role model than Luanne when Harley was growing up. As much bullshit as SAMCRO was in, they were all family. They were all going to pull through this together. But Clay had to go. He was the poison that had caused all of this to happen.

She let the water run over her body as she leaned her arms against the wall and hung her head. Clay had been the father figure Harley hadn't had since Otto was in jail. Clay was a grandfather to Abel and Isabelle. Clay who had done everything possible to make sure Harley and Isabelle were taken care of when Kozik was gone.

She shook her head at the thoughts after she realized she'd been crying. Clay had become a weak minded man in a powerful position. He had lost his way. He'd turned on his own club and his own family. Clay was a traitor and that needed to be handled.

Harley felt rough hands run down her arms before wrapping around her body holding her close. She turned around burying her face in her Old Man's chest. As many problems as they had, they knew each other better than anyone else. Even though everything had turned to shit around them, he was her comfort zone. Her constant. Even if he hadn't come back, he would be the one she'd have gone to so she could process all of this.

Kozik held her close to him. Even though she didn't let it out, he knew how hard this was for her. He could see it in her face. She was tired and worn from all the stress. Harley was always in the middle of all the mess going on with the Sons. She held so many secrets and truths that could never be spoken. It took its toll on her, but nobody handled it better than she did. She was his old lady and he wore her name on his neck with pride. She was so strong willed and protective. She was in mama bear mode even before she had the baby but he could see how much more it came out now.

He felt her tears against his chest and lifted her head up to look up at him. "Shh, I'm here babe. Everything's gonna be fine." She just nodded before leaning in to kiss him. It wasn't passionate or hungry. It was soft and lasting. She needed to believe the words he'd just spoken.

XXX

After the shower, Kozik slid on his boxers and a pair of sweats before going to wake up Isabelle and make breakfast while Harley got ready.

He shook her gently and the sleepy look on her face as she opened her eyes made his heart melt. He had so much to live for now. So many stages of his daughters life he needed to see. He knew what his vote for Clay would be when it came down to it. He knew the type of life he lived. The risks that came with it. But to be blindly led out into a battlefield in the middle of a full out war was not what any of them had signed up for.

After making sure she washed her face and brushed her teeth, he walked downstairs with a PJ clad Belle so they could start making breakfast. Isabelle immediately ran to the radio, turning it on and blasting the music before reaching into a bottom cabinet and pulling out her own apron. Kozik crossed his arms over his chest watching his babygirl with amusement. It still amazed his how great of a job Harley had done with her. They had their own routines in the morning with music and cooking, he wasn't going to interrupt her now.

Isabelle stopped in front of him, placing her hands on her hips after tying her apron. "Ready daddy!"

He laughed at his babygirl before lifting her up in his arms so they could pull out the pancake batter and bacon. After pulling out the eggs and butter, he cracked them in a bowl and poured the butter in. He watched Belle instantly reach for the wisk holding it up with an excited smile on her face as he pushed over the bowl closer to her so she could start to mix. He watched her with a smile on her face while he laid the pieces of bacon on a pan. Although she did a great job mixing she'd also gotten batter all over her face.

Harley came down after getting ready for the day. She'd done up her makeup and slid on a pair of light wash ripped skinnies with a light grey vneck tshirt and her boots with her hair down straight. She leaned against the doorframe watching the two cooking and laughing as Baby Belle mixed the bowl and sang out loud to the song on the radio.

"Good morning!" She laughed as she walked over to her daughter giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking over to her man kissing his lips softly, running her nails gently down his bare back.

"Mornin Mama" Isabelle beamed as she handed the bowl over to her.

"You made this all by yourself Baby Belle?" Harley laughed finishing mixing up the bowl.

"Daddy helped a liddle bit but it was alll me, mommy!" Harley laughed as Kozik winked at her.

"Kid's a natural!" Kozik shrugged his shoulders with a laugh as he watched the two of them interact.

Harley poured a bit of batter into a pan before wrapping her arms around Kozik from the back, kissing between his shoulder blades. He tilted his head back to look down at her with a smile as she started swaying their bodies to the music playfully. Belle laughed and clapped watching her parents as Harley took Kozik's wrists moving his hands wildly dancing to the music. As a slower song came on, Harley held her hand out for Belle so they could dance slowly to their song. She picked up her daughter and rocked them back and forth slowly to the music as she sang to her. Isabelle laughed as she held her mommy tightly while she dipped her. Kozik laughed and took Belle from Harley dancing with her in his arms as a faster paced song came on.

Harley laughed while she flipped over the pancakes and bacon watching them dance. This was perfect. If only they could stay in this bubble forever. She put the final pieces on three plates and set up the table as Kozik sat Belle down on her seat before sitting down with Harley in the seat next to Belle.

"Daddy, can we has snow for Christmas?!" the baby asked as she shoved a forkful of pancake in her mouth.

Kozik looked at Harley and laughed before turning his attention to Belle. "We don't get snow in Charming, darlin'"

Isabelle frowned and Harley looked at Kozik. "What if we go to that cabin in Tacoma? We can set up the tree there and invite everybody over? That would be nice to get away from all of this." She gave him a hopeful smile.

Kozik finished up his plate and nodded. "That sounds great babe. It has enough rooms and shi-" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Stuff." he finished his sentence.

Harley smiled as she picked up the plates from the three of them. "It's settled Baby Belle. We're having snow for Christmas!" Harley and Kozik laughed as Belle's eyes lit up with excitement.

After putting the plates in the dishwasher, Kozik went to get dressed while Harley cleaned off Isabelle pulling on a grey tshirt and a pair of light jeans that matched her own as well as her boots. Isabelle may have been identical to her father but style and personality wise she was a mini me of Harley and she dresses her as such.

Isabelle went over to their room with Kozik while Harley packed her diaper bag and the three headed out to the car. Kozik strapped Belle in while Harley got up in the drivers seat. She felt her stomach start to cramp and put her hands on it immediately.

Kozik walked over to the drivers side to give her a kiss before he got on his bike but noticed her holding her stomach. "You alright babe?"

" Yeah.. just cramps." She shrugged it off.

Kozik looked at her with worry but there was no point in arguing with her. He kissed her softly and walked over to his bike, leading them over to TM.

XXX

Harley was sitting on top of a pool table with Isabelle and Abel while the guys were at church. She watched the kids as they went around putting all the balls in the holes and laughing. Gemma came over putting an arm around Harley's shoulders. She smiled at the older woman leaning her head on her shoulder.

"How you holdin' up baby?" Gemma asked as she watched the kids.

Harley shrugged, desperately needing to keep an upbeat attitude after yesterday's shitstorm. "Hey, so Belle &amp; Abel want to see snow for Christmas. Koz &amp; I are thinking about getting the cabin up in Tacoma and having Christmas there with everyone? It'll be nice to get away for a few days after all this goes down. We can head out there next week and set up the decorations and rooms for everyone before they come up?"

Gemma smiled at the younger woman. It would be nice to have a Christmas getaway. "That sounds great sweetheart. I'll let everyone else know. Is there going to be enough rooms?" Harley nodded. "Then it's settled, baby."

Harley smiled over at Isabelle and Abel. "Hear that?! We're going to have snow for Christmas!" Both kids laughed and clapped their hands in excitement.

"Harley?" Harley turned to look at Gemma. "Thank you. For Tara."

Harley nodded as the men came out of church. Tig and Koz came up to the woman. Tig attacking the children with tickles while Koz threw an arm around Gemma and Harley.

"You tell her about the cabin?" He asked kissing her temple.

"Yup, she's going to make the arrangements with everyone. We'll head up there next week to set everything up." Harley smiled wrapping both arms around his waist.

"It'll be good to get the family together. They all need it." Gemma piped in watching the eye contact between Harley and Koz with a smirk.

Kozik leaned onto the table pecking Harley's lips continuously. Harley laughed pecking him back as he laid her down onto the table leaning his body over hers. He laughed as he kissed her lips before he began tickling her sides. Harley laughed hard trying to squirm out from under him as Isabelle and Abel begin trying to tickle Koz. Gemma and the rest of the crowd laughed watching the the scene.

Jax laughed as Kozik finally got off of Harley with both kids up over their shoulders, spinning them around. He looked over at Harley and although she was laughing and having a good time she looked off and pale. As Kozik wrestled with the kids on the couches, Jax walked up to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Hey, you feeling alright?"

Harley leaned her head on his shoulder smiling watching Koz and the kids. "Yeah! Yeah. Just feeling a little sick."

"Like the flu?" He asked looking down at her.

She shook her head looking up at him. "No like a stomach bug."

He shrugged "You should have Tara go check it out."

"I'm sure it's nothing. I will if it gets any worse." He kissed her temple before gathering the guys. Kozik walked up to her still laughing from the kids, giving her a kiss. She kissed him back and smiled up at him. "Where you guys off too?"

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "To see about a rat problem."

She laughed and kissed him again. "When are you guys voting on Clay?"

His face turned serious and he looked down at the floor. "Tonight at 9."

She nodded and kissed the side of his neck. "It's what needs to be done."She whispered against his skin. He looked down at her with a nod. "Be safe." She smiled again before kissing him.

He kissed her back and nodded then moved to kiss Isabelle. Harley was right. It needed to be done. God, in so many ways she was stronger than him. She set him straight. Kept him focused. He needed that. Needed to be reminded of how much his decisions mattered now.

XXX

Harley was in the office making phone calls for arrangements for the cabin. Isabelle and Abel were laying on the couch with their heads on Tara's legs, one on each side as she read them a story.

"Alright. Thank you so much. We'll be seeing you soon." Harley hung up the phone and smiled over at Tara. "Cabin's all set." She whispered seeing the babies asleep.

Tara shut the book putting it to the side placing her hands on the kids bellies. "Thank god. It'll be just what we need. A break from 'club business'." Tara took a deep breath before looking at Harley. "You know, about what I said the other day.." Harley turned her chair to look at her. "I love all of these guys Harls. I can't imagine how much you care about them. I'm sorry for what I said, it was out of line. I just can't imagine going through a pregnancy and raising a child by myself if he goes to jail again. Or even worse, gets killed. You know what they do. I don't want Abel and the baby to have to experience that."

Harley rolled her chair over to her, placing her hand over Tara's. "Tara, we are not against you. None of us are. But this is who you fell in love with. If you can't imagine your life with the club, you can't imagine your life with Jax. This is who we are. This is what we know. Jax and I grew up into this life. We don't know anything else. It's in our blood Tara. It's in Belle and Abel's too. You need to understand that. Even if they do go to jail again, you won't be alone. You'll have me and the entire club to help just like they did when I had Isabelle. I know what it's like and I'd be there with you every step of the way."

She heard a car pull up to a screeching halt on the lot. Tara stood up carefully not to wake the kids and looked out the window. Her eyes quickly shifted to Harley as she saw who got out of the car.

"Uh, I need to go to get a drink. Watch the kids?" Tara quickly said heading to the door.

"Uh.. sure?" Harley looked at her confused as she quickly went outside shutting the door behind her.

She glanced over at the sleeping children before looking out the window seeing the familiar blonde who had destroyed her relationship talking to Gemma and Tara. She swung the door open and started marching towards the woman when Gemma saw her and yelled to Half Sack who ran to grab her holding her by her waist.

Harley swung her arms trying to get out of Half Sack's arms as the roar of motorcycles pulling into the lot took over. "Let me go!" She screamed at Sack before turning her attention back to the woman. "I'll fucking kill you, you stupid cunt!"

"Harley!" She heard Kozik's voice.

"What?!" She screamed at him. "Why the fuck is she here!?"

He threw his hands up in his hair as Half Sack pulled her into the garage shutting the doors behind them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He charged towards the girl but Opie stopped him shaking his head.

"Go take care of your Old Lady brother." He nodded his head towards the door. They could hear tools being thrown and metal crashing. Kozik threw his hands over his face yelling into them in frustration.

"Jesus Christ, Koz. You're in some deep shit." Juice shook his head hearing all the shit breaking.

Kozik looked at Gemma grabbing the croweater by the hair tossing her out of the lot. He hung his head walking over to the garage.

He opened the door and ducked as a wrench flew over him. "Jesus Christ Harley!" He walked towards her as Half Sack left the garage shutting the doors behind him.

She sunk to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks. Memories of that night kept replaying over and over in her head. He knelt down next to her wrapping his arms around her. "Hey. Hey. It's alright. What's going on?"

She sighed wiping the tears. She was way more emotional than normal and she couldn't control them. "Why was she here?!" She demanded in a quivering breath.

He shook his head placing his hand on the back of her head holding her close. "I don't know babe. I swear."

She leaned into his shirt crying some more. Anger he could take but she never cried this long. He held her close rubbing the back of her head so she could calm down.

She pulled away from him running over to a trash bin to throw up. He quickly ran to her holding her hair back as she continued to throw up.

"Shit! Shitt!" Kozik yelled not knowing what to do. She managed to stop and wipe her mouth with the sleeve. "Babe, you alright?! What was that?"

She laid her head onto his arm as he stroked her back. She felt exhausted. "I don't know. My stomach's just acting up."

Kozik shook his head holding her closer to him. "You gotta go to see a doctor babe." She shook her head as she heard someone bang on the door.

"Kozik, Chapel!" Bobby called from the other side.

Kozik looked down at her cupping her face in his hands. "You okay to stand?

She nodded after catching her breath. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just take care of business." He nodded kissing her lips softly helping her stand up. He held her tightly against his side as they walked over to the clubhouse.

Harley looked around the place as Kozik helped her sit down at the bar. The croweater behind the bar got her a drink as Gemma and Tara surrounded her. "Where's Belle?" She asked leaning back against the counter.

Tara put her hand on her forehead noticing how pale she was. "Belle's sleeping in the dorm. You okay?"

Harley ran a hand over her face. "What did that bitch want?"

Gemma grabbed herself a drink sitting next to the young blonde. "Just wanted to stop by. Apparently she's back in town."

Harley slammed her fists on the counter and shook her head. "Next time she steps foot on this lot, she's dead."

Gemma and Tara looked at each other with concern before the three women turned their attention to the opening doors of the Chapel. Clay being walked out held by Kozik and Chibs as they lead him out of the clubhouse to the garage. The women followed the group of men as they watched Happy pull out his Tattoo kit blacking out Clay's ink.

Gemma covered her mouth watching in sorrow and anguish. That was her husband of over 20 years. Her old man. But he'd wronged her and the club. Harley watched Gemma's eyes watering. She wrapped an arm around the woman's waist holding her close as Gemma wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. Clay had been like a father to her once Otto was locked up. Clay had been the one to help her with Otto's cut of the profits when she was in need. But Clay was a traitor. He'd betrayed his own family and club. This was what needed to be done.

As the men escorted Clay off the property, Gemma and Harley looked confused as Kozik and Jax approached them. "What's happening?" Gemma asked the men.

Jax shook his head and nodded over to Bobby. "Mayhem didn't go through. He ain't going to be coming back here though." Kozik nodded in agreement putting an arm around Harley.

They headed inside and Jax walked up to the Chapel. He stared at the room in silence before he walked over to his seat at the head of the table. Taking the gavel in his hand. The rest of the guys filed in, Chibs was motioned to sit as VP. Tig went to his usual seat next to Jax but the now President shook his head, motioning Kozik as Sergeant at Arms. Harley smiled with pride as the rest of the men took their seats.

Tara watched her man holding the gavel and Harley placed a hand on her back, motioning her forward with a reassuring smile. "Go take your place, sweetheart." Tara smiled and nodded before walking inside kneeling down to whisper something to Jax then standing up behind him, placing her hand on his chest.

Harley smiled with pride watching the two leaning in the doorframe while Gemma crossed her arms with an uneased look on her face. "He's in good hands, Gem." She looked down at Harley and hesitantly nodded. Harley met Kozik's eyes. A look of pride on both of their faces. She nodded at him and he nodded back. This was where they belonged.


	19. Chapter 19

Jax had proven himself to be a great President. It'd only been a week but he was making the right choices and was already working on cutting the ties with the cartel. Tara had stepped up and become more accepting. They weren't sure if she still wanted to leave but she wasn't acting like it anymore. She was however starting to show. Although she wore as many layers as she could, she still did everything to avoid being near Gemma. And Gemma hadn't missed it.

Tara and Jax had just left with Belle and Abel to lunch and after seeing them off, Harley stepped inside the clubhouse. Her stomach had been acting up again and she needed something to drink badly. Gemma saw her and grabbed her by the arm slamming her back into the counter before stepping in front of her. "Now you listen here I know you know what Tara's up too … " Before the Queen could finish her sentence, Harley had shoved her off and bent down over the sink throwing up. "Jesus Christ, baby, are you okay?" The older woman held her hair and rubbed her back as she continued.

Kozik and Happy heard the noise and walked over to the kitchen to see Harley leaning over the sink breathing heavily. "Shit what happened?" He walked up to her as Gemma grabbed a glass of water.

Gemma shrugged handing the water to Harley who'd started to drink it. "I don't know, I pulled her in here to talk and then she just started heaving into the sink."

"I'm fine. I'm alright. It's just this stupid stomach bug I've had for a few weeks." She spoke up wiping her mouth with a towel.

All three of them gave her a concerned look before Kozik spoke up. "You should go get that checked out babe. It seems pretty serious now."

She shook her head. "I said I'm okay, babe. Where you guys headed off too?"

Kozik sighed as she avoided the conversation. It wasn't worth it to fight her. She hated hospitals. "Gotta go to the warehouse, make sure everything's alright. We'll be back tonight."

She nodded before looking at Gemma then back at him. "We'll head over to buy some decorations. We're leaving for the cabin early tomorrow then you guys can join us later that night?"

"That's the plan." He leaned in kissing her before heading out the door with Happy. He heard Happy's low raspy laugh behind him and turned to face him. "What?"

Happy laughed and shook his head as they got on the bikes. "Bout time you learned not to argue with that girl."

Kozik laughed "It ain't easy brother."

Watching the men leave, Gemma turned to face Harley again. "Want to tell me what that was?"

Harley finished her water bottle and tossed it in the trash. "I've had this dumbass bug for a few weeks now. It's just been actin' up. You need to have a talk with Tara. You're lucky I got sick Gemma, cause Queen or not, I would've snapped your scrawny neck for ambushing me the way you just did."

Gemma crossed her arms and leaned forward. "Well I'm sorry, but I know that bitch is hiding something and I know you know what it is"

Harley fixed her hair and shirt before looking back up at Gemma. "You know better than to ask me to talk. You wanna talk about Tara, you take it up with Tara, but if I hear you hurt a hair on that girls neck" She pointed her finger at Gemma not needing to finish her sentence.

"Alright, MOM" Gemma shook her head.

"I'm going to the house. Lay down for a little while. I'll be back later to go to the store." She nodded before hugging the older woman goodbye.

XXX

Harley's head was pounding again. She hadn't been feeling like herself in weeks. On her way home, she drove past the hospital. She pulled the car over staring at the doorway for a little while before sighing and getting out.

After filling out paperwork she was put in an exam room waiting for the doctor. She was more annoyed than anything. She didn't want to be sick for their christmas holiday. All she wanted was get some medication and to get the fuck out of there.

The doctor came in shortly after and flipped through her paperwork. "What seems to be the problem Ms. Delaney?" He shifted his glasses further up on his nose to look at her.

Harley sat up straighter on the exam table and shrugged her shoulders. "I've been feelin' off lately, doc."

He looked at her with questioningly, "How so?"

She shrugged again. "I've been getting headaches a lot. My stomachs been bothering me. I've been throwing up every now and then. The room starts spinning. Just to name a few things." He motioned for her to lay back on the table and pressed lightly around her stomach to see if it hurt to the touch while she spoke before he returned to his desk to take notes. "But look, I don't wanna be in here long. I just want some meds to get rid of whatever this is so I'll be fine for the holidays."

He stood up from his desk after typing down the information. "Alright, why don't we run some blood tests, see what it might be. I'll need a urine sample."

Harley stood up off the table and nodded. He handed her a cup and she walked down the hall to the bathroom for the urine sample and came back out handing it to a nurse. Another woman came in to draw her blood and take her blood pressure but then she was kept waiting in the room for another 20 minutes.

Finally the doctor came back into the room and held the clipboard against him. "Well Ms. Delaney, you're not sick. You're pregnant." Harleys eyes flew to the doctor but she gave no reaction. "Is this your first Ms. Delaney?"

"No." She said quietly. She was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even listen to him. Her eyes staring holes into the ground.

"We do have some concerns" her eyes flew up at him as he spoke. "You're blood pressure is dangerously high. We need to do an ultrasound to make sure the baby is okay. Anything could harm it in the early stages."

"Yeah. Alright." She nodded, more concerned now. She thought about calling Kozik but a nurse came in to escort her to another room.

After another doctor came in to ask questions, she lifted her shirt over her still flat belly so they could begin. Harley's mind was on overdrive as she went through the motions. She thought back to the attack a few weeks ago and now all this stress with her blood pressure. Could this baby really be in danger?

With her eyes glued to the screen, the sound of a small heartbeat filled the silent room. A small smile came onto Harley's face. There was really a baby in her again. Another baby. It was everything they both wanted. No wonder she didn't realize she was pregnant. Her first time around she was a mess, heartbroken, angry, and bitter. It was a miracle Isabelle came out okay.

"Well Ms. Delaney, the baby is doing great. You're about 8 weeks along. I'm surprised you didn't start showing symptoms sooner." All Harley could do was let out a nervous laugh as the doctor continued "Your stress levels are extremely high though. You need to eliminate any sort of stress in your life especially during this time. Other than that, you and the baby are doing just fine."

Harley remained silent processing everything. She wiped off her belly and nodded at the doctor. She sat up straight and took a deep breath. "Thanks, doc."

"Not a problem sweetie. I'm prescribing you some prenatal vitamins to pick up later. Other than that, just please take it easy and schedule another appointment in the front. Here's your sonogram Ms. Delaney."

The doctor walked out and Harley sat there looking at the picture in awh. She was carrying another baby. Kozik's baby again. Never in her wildest dreams did she think they would ever get this chance. But here they were again. Stronger. Older. Closer. She smiled to herself as she wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. This was perfect.

XXX

After taking a long shower and resting for a bit, Harley threw on her black jeans with a white wife beater tank top with a red and black flannel, tying her hair up in a messy knot. She redid her makeup and headed out the door to the pharmacy before she met up with Gemma.

Harley arrived at the lot to find Gemma and Tara talking by the tables with the kids. She stepped down from her car and Isabelle ran over to her. She laughed picking up her daughter with her good arm brushing her hair back. She was more than excited for Belle to have a sibling. It's what she'd always wanted. "Did you have fun at lunch baby?"

Isabelle hugged her mother's neck tightly and smiled. "Yeah mommy. We got apple pie too!"

Harley laughed and walked over to the table with Gemma and Tara. Sitting down next to Gemma, placing Isabelle on her lap. "So what's going on?" She asked the two as she began fixing Belle's hair in a braid.

"We're planning a baby shower already." Tara laughed as Gemma smiled at her. Gemma had a thing for expectant mothers. Harley was just relieved the two were finally getting along.

"She finally told you huh?" Harley laughed looking at Gemma.

"Don't know why she had to hide it in the first place!" Gemma shrugged. Harley and Tara made quick eye contact, neither of them telling her that Tara had had plans to leave.

She smiled at the woman before standing back up to change the conversation. "We going to get the decorations?"

Gemma nodded then looked over at Tara and the kids. "Are you coming?"

Tara shook her head and looked at them "No, I think I'm going to my house. Do dinner and a movie with the kids."

The women nodded and Harley leaned down to kiss Belle and Abel. "I'll see you later baby Belle." She poked her daughters nose earning a giggle from the toddler before turning to Abel. "You're the man of the house for a little bit buddy. Take care of mama and Belle." Abel nodded in agreement standing up straighter so he looked taller and Harley laughed standing up. "Call us if you need anything Doll." She told Tara as they made their way to the truck.

XXX

Around 8pm the guys were finally done for the day and headed back to the clubhouse. The place was full of people since it was Friday but as he scanned the room he didn't see Harley anywhere. He wanted nothing more than to let loose and have a drink with his Old Lady.

He joined Chibs and Happy as they played pool when he felt hands wrap around him from the back and someone kiss him between his shoulder blades. Thinking it was Harley he leaned his head back and smirked. "Miss me, Kozy" He heard a voice behind him.

His eyes widened as he pulled away from her looking down at the blonde croweater. "What's this gash doin' here?" Chibs spoke up with an eye roll.

"You need to leave" Kozik's low tone almost deadly as he stared at the woman.

"Come on Kozy, you don't mean that." She stepped closer to him running her fingers down his chest.

"Get the fuck out before you lose your chance." He narrowed his eyes shoving her further away from him.

The girl crossed her arms in a huff. "What that bitch of an Old Lady is gonna 'hurt' me? You think I'm scared of her?"

Happy looked at the girl, stone faced as always. "Considering what she did to you the first time around, I'd be shittin' bricks if I was you."

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was yanked to the floor by her hair as Harley stood over her still holding a fistful of the croweatters hair in her hand. "I thought I told you the last time that if I ever saw you back here I'd kill you." Her low tone even sent shivers down the men's spines.

"Let me go you crazy bitch!" The croweater squirmed trying to get loose but Harley's grip didn't loosen.

"She was just leavin' babe. I'll have a prospect take her out." Kozik stepped up putting his hand on her back trying to diffuse the situation for her sake.

A deadly smirk came on Harley's face. "I'll walk her out."

The croweatters eyes widened and Kozik stepped forward. "Harley.."

Harley shook her head ignoring everyone dragging the crow eater across the floor by her hair with her good hand as the woman screamed struggling to get free. Gemma stood by the doorway with her arms crossed watching Harley go outside. She thought about stopping her but decided against it. She needed this. Needed to make things right.

Harley took her to the back of the clubhouse slamming her head against the hard cement wall. "You're not my first sweetie, but you'll be the one I enjoy the most." She spoke quietly with a smirk as she kneeled in front of the half unconscious girl.

"Please. I'll leave. I swear! You'll never hear from me again!" She pleaded as tears streamed down her face. She yanked the girl up to her feet still holding her by her hair as the taller blonde was frozen in fear. Harley smirked as she pulled out her blade from her pocket jamming it into the girls throat. "You don't fuck with me and mine." She whispered closely to the girl. The croweatters hands flew to her throat as Harley twisted the knife while it was still inside of her, looking into her eyes as she started to bleed out.

"Jesus Christ Harley!" Kozik's hands flew to his hair as Happy and Jax ran out behind him. Harley let her fall to the ground and smirked as she bleed out at her feet and backed away.

She wiped her knife off on the woman's shirt and walked up to the men. "I'll get a prospect." she nodded before going around them to head inside.

"Well that must of been therapeutic." Jax tried to lighten the mood with a joke. Everyone looked at him and laughed.

"Just think, that could've been you brother." Happy laughed patting Kozik's back as they all walked inside.

XXX

Harley walked through the crowd. Most of them had already expected that outcome. She walked to Kozik's old room to wash her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and she couldn't say she hated herself for it. She'd spent so many nights imagining that moment. How it would play out. How she would do it. She let out the breath she'd been holding and realized she finally felt at peace. She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She should have killed her the first time she got the chance. It was who they were. This is how things were handled. She felt no remorse towards it. Now with another baby on the way, there was no room for error. History was not going to repeat itself.

She heard the door open and peeked through the bathroom door to see Kozik walk through. He entered the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He knew she needed that, and as much as it sent a chill through him that she could so easily kill someone and enjoy it. But he never had to worry about his Old Lady not being able to handle business. He couldn't help but find it sexy.

She dried her hands and turned to lean against the sink looking at him. Kozik walked up to her, his mouth crashing against hers. She leaned in kissing him back hungerly her hands sliding up the inside of his cut. He lifted her up onto the sink, his rough hands running up her thighs to the hem of her shirt as he grabbed the bottom, pulling it up over her head. Everything happening so fast. Like this would be their last time even though they'd have a lifetime to be together.

Harley lifted her arms in the air letting him take her shirt off before running her hands down his body to his belt, making quick work of unbuckling and unbuttoning as he did the same with her pants. She lifted her hips up slightly so he could pull her pants down and he tossed them over to the floor as Harley unbuttoned his shirt and his cut sliding them both off of him.

His lips attacked hers again as she lifted her legs over his hips feeling his member throbbing against her already wet slit. She kissed him passionately, one hand on the back of his neck, the other hand on the counter behind her holding herself up. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, tightening his grip gently as he kissed her back, positioning himself at her opening before sliding into her.

A moan escaped her lips as she held onto him tightly allowing her body to adjust to him. He pulled away from her lips, opening his eyes to look down at her face. The pure ecstasy in it was enough to make him finish but he needed more. Needed her body. Needed her. He lifted one of her thighs up with his arm as he began to thrust in and out slowly. Grunting lowly at her tightness wrapped around him.

Harley opened her eyes and looked down at their bodies colliding in their own rhythm. With every push, she pushed back. With every grind, she grinded back. The friction was driving her insane. She could feel his heartbeating fast as his hard body pressed against hers. She ran her nails down his back causing him to grunt louder.

Kozik lowered his head, pressing his lips against her exposed neck before moving his tongue lightly against her making her moan closer to his ear.

He bit his lip hard locking eyes with her. He was starting to lose control seeing her body through the mirror. He grabbed her hair, tugging it so she arched her back pressing her chest into him as his other hand squeezed her hip hard. She let out a loud moan as her breathing got faster with every thrust. Moans filled the room as they both came to a release. Panting heavily, she let her body lean into his as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

As he leaned his head over her shoulder, his arms holding her closely, her eyes flew to her was another life in there. She knew they weren't using protection but with everything that had gone on, nobody had time to think about it. But they were in a better place now. Much better place. Nobody could come between them at this point and the one person that had tried, she'd taken care of.


	20. Chapter 20

Harley had woken up around 5am. She packed bags for the three of them knowing Kozik wouldn't have time later on. She thought about waking Belle decided to let her get some more sleep while she loaded the truck. She wrapped all the gifts including one special one for Kozik. They were going to enjoy this Christmas. Their first Christmas as a family. She'd made sure of it.

The front door opened and in came Gemma followed by Tara carrying a sleeping Abel and Lyla with Ryder, Kenny, and Ellie. The kids were still rubbing their eyes with sleep so Harley motioned the women to take Abel into Belle's room and Lyla's kids into the guest room since they were bigger and needed a bigger bed. As the two younger Old Ladies did that, Gemma and Harley walked out to the cars, loading everything into the bed of Harley's truck. The got the Christmas tree on their along with the boxes and bags of decorations and a huge bag full of presents.

With Christmas being the next day, they needed to make sure they had everything set up from the bedrooms to the front of the house to the living room along with preparing a huge meal since this would be their first family dinner since everything had gone down. Everything needed to be perfect. After the women had their coffee, Harley threw her duffel bags in the truck along with Gemma's bags as well since the older woman would be riding with her. Tara and Lyla would ride in one car with Lyla's kids while Gemma and Harley would ride with the babies.

The mothers made their way upstairs to grab the kids. Harley dressing Isabelle in her warm pink juicy couture sweatsuit with her Ugg boots so she wouldn't get sick in the cold weather in Washington. She gave the still sleepy baby to Gemma so she could fasten her in the car seat while Harley got changed. Throwing on a white shirt with black leggings and her over the knee black boots, she put on a light grey oversized cardigan and black oversized scarf letting her long blonde hair down in loose waves. She made her way over to the bed kneeling onto it as she gave Kozik a kiss. He sleepily kissed her back, not opening his eyes and turned over. She smiled to herself knowing how special this would be to both of them.

After whispering an I love you in his ear, she made her way downstairs to the cars. Tara had already fastened Abel's car seat in next to Belle's and Gemma had made them all snacks for the road. Double checking to make sure they had everything, the woman took off on the long drive.

XXX

Kozik's phone ringing, woke him up. Grabbing it from his nightstand, he rubbed his eyes, answering the phone. "Ay brother, we got a delivery comin' to the warehouse, be there in 30." Jax's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah" He said with a yawn. "Be right there." He hung up the phone and got up off the bed slowly. The house felt so empty without his girls but knowing they were getting everything ready at the cabin just made him want to get this day over with so he could be with them again. He knew Harley had taken all the presents with her but he rummaged through his drawers to find the one present she didn't take. Opening the little box he smiled to himself. This was something he should have done years ago but he wasn't in the right mind for that. He shoved the box in his pant pocket as he got dressed and headed out the door to meet Jax and Chibs at the warehouse.

As he pulled his bike in he saw them waiting around examining the supply they already had. He joined them checking out the boxes and doing another count before the three headed back out to the bikes to have a smoke.

"How you feelin' about tomorrow" Chibs asked looking at Kozik.

"I was up all night thinkin' about it brother. It still seems so surreal how everything happened this year. How she took me back and how I get to be with my daughter everyday. I seriously never thought we'd end up like this." Kozik blew out the smoke looking between a nodding Jax and Koz.

"You got the box? That's the one you wanted right?" Jax asked as he leaned back on his bike.

"Yeah man, thanks for doing that." Koz nodded.

"It's about goddamn time, don' t you think?" Chibs spoke up again.

Kozik laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "It's all about timin' brother."

The delivery came in shortly after and the rest of the men came from the clubhouse to join them. They'd head over to the cabin as soon as they were done with this. As much as they wanted to rush, they carefully counted the new stock before putting it away.

XXX

After the long drive, the women immediately went to work putting everything inside. It was freezing but after lighting the fireplace and turning the heat on things were starting to warm up. The kids were allowed to play in the snow outside so they could stay out of the way. Ellie was put in charge of watching them as she was the oldest. Harley smiled as she stopped for a moment to watch all the kids having fun. Her hand flew to her stomach and her smile grew knowing there would be two more additions added to those wonderful kids.

She went inside bringing in the last of the bags. Gemma was in the kitchen cooking while Tara was setting up Garland and decoration throughout the wooden cabin. Harley went upstairs to join Lyla in setting up the bedrooms for everyone. The tree was going to be last so they could all decorate it together. Have 4 heads of households in one house, everyone wanted to join in. Christmas music and the smell of amazing food filled the home. Everyone actually getting into the spirit for the first time in a long time.

Harley put the sheets on the bed and sat down for a minute as she got lightheaded. She put a hand on her stomach, rubbing it softly. She was actually starting to remember what pregnancy was like. She laughed to herself before getting up to finished the bed.

Lyla walked in to see if she needed any help but noticed Harley's usually tanned skin looking pale. "You alright sweetie?" She walked over to her friend.

Harley smiled at the taller blonde and nodded. "Yeah, babe. Better than I've been in a long time."

Lyla looked at her surprisingly happy friend with confusion. "Anything I should know about?"

"Not until tomorrow." Harley nudged her friend as they went downstairs to join Tara and Gemma. " Food smells great Gem."

Gemma smiled and wiped her hands with a towel. "Bedrooms all done?"

"Yup, washed and sheeted." Lyla nodded walking into the kitchen taking a cookie that Gemma just finished baking.

Gemma slapped the girls hand away and motioned no with her finger. "Those are for later! Go set the table, Jax called to say they're on their way."

Harley and Lyla nodded grabbing the tablecloth along with plates and forks to set the long dining room table. "Oh, bring the kids inside. They need to wash up and change before they get sick." Harley told Lyla while they did the table. Lyla nodded as Harley finished up before walking to the living room with Tara.

"This place looks amazin' darlin'." Harley spoke up noticing the lights and garland everywhere along with wreaths on every door.

"Good! It's about time we have a real Christmas" Tara put her hands on her hips looking around the room at the decoration.

"Ready for the tree?" Harley motioned to the tree with her finger as she walked over to it.

"Gemma, ready for the tree?" Tara spoke louder so the other woman heard them.

"Be right there!" She yelled back as she pulled the ham out of the oven.

Lyla walked in with the kids who were soaking wet at this point. Harley and Tara laughed before Tara looked at Ellie. "Ellie hun, can you give Belle and Abel a bath? Kenny and Ryder, go get changed and put the wet clothes on the heaters." The kids all nodded and went upstairs while Lyla and Gemma joined the women to set up the tree.

XXX

Riding through the snow, the men finally made it to the cabin. They parked their bikes in a row behind the women's cars before walking inside. The smell of food hit them immediately and the hungry bikers filed in. Isabelle ran up to her father in her red dress and white leggings with red sparkly shoes. He laughed and lifted her up into his arms. "Hey beautiful"

She smiled brightly and hugged her father. "Hi daddy!"

Kozik walked inside seeing the rest of the decorations around the house along with the full table. "Where's mommy baby?"

Belle pointed upstairs before wiggling out of her fathers arms "Upstairs." She took his hand leading him up the steps. Walking into the bedroom he saw Harley sliding on a loose red sweater that hung off her shoulder over her black leggings and boots. Red was definitely her color.

"Hey babe." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning in kissing his lips softly.

He smiled into the kiss lifting her up in his arms holding her small figure close to him. "Hey beautiful."

Belle sat on the bed watching her parents smiling. "Daddy Santa comin' tonight!"

Kozik laughed as he put down Harley, "Yup so you have to get to bed after dinner so he can come." He nodded as he pulled off his shirt putting on a dry one.

"Come on Baby Belle, lets let daddy get changed." Harley held out her hand and Isabelle grabbed it walking down the stairs. She hugged and kissed all the men and they all took a seat at the table. Kozik came down to join everyone sitting next to Harley with Belle in between them.

"Dinner looks amazin', Ma" Jax spoke up kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Thanks baby. Why don't you say grace and we can dig in." Gemma looked down at the table as everyone held hands for Jax to say grace.

After dinner, the kids went to play then to sleep while the adults still hung out by the table. The food was put away and the plates were washed. It was just time to unwind. The year had been a whirlwind of changes but everything seemed to end for the better.

Kozik wrapped an arm around Harley's shoulder as they laughed at Tig and Juice telling a story about the one time Juice was supposed to sedate a dog but gave him crank instead and he ended up biting a hole in Tig's ass. Kozik kissed her head as she took his free hand intertwining their fingers together.

Gemma watched the two and smiled. "Do you guys remember when Otto found out about Harley and Kozik?"

Tig clapped his hands as everyone burst into laughter. "He chased you around the lot with a shotgun, we all thought you were a dead man."

Kozik threw a hand over his face laughing hard. "I never knew how fast that man could run until that night."

Harley laughed "Poor man, he tried everything to keep us apart."

Jax laughed and leaned forwards on his elbows. "Not even the threat of removing your patch scared you away from her."

Kozik laughed again and locked eyes with Harley. "Sometimes you gotta lay your priorities on the line brother. When you know you know."

Harley bit her lip as she blushed. The guys made gagging noises and everyone laughed but Harley caught a glimpse of jealously in Tara's smile. She knew how much Tara tried to get Jax to leave but that cut was never coming off his back.

"Hell, do you guys remember when Harley got mad at Koz and she was the one chasing him around with the shotgun?" Bobby spoke up laughing again.

"That apple didn't fall far from the tree." Kozik shook his head laughing.

Gemma pretended to make a disapproving look as she spoke. "We locked you kids in the clubhouse to sort shit out and not even ten minutes later Clay went to check on you only to find you two fucking on top of a pool table with shit broken everywhere."

Harley covered her face as everyone laughed again. "What can I say? No love story could ever make up for our story." She smiled looking up at Kozik.

XXX

After everyone put the presents under the tree and went to bed, Kozik snuck downstairs to put the small box on the tree. He put his hands in his pockets looking at the tree and all the gifts. He'd never had a Christmas like this and he wanted to take in as much of this as he could.

Quietly going back to the bedroom, he saw Harley laying on her side with Isabelle curled in her arms. He smiled at the view and climbed in under the covers wrapping his arms around the girls as Isabelle moved closer snuggling against him. He lay awake for a little while longer just staring at the two most beautiful things he'd ever seen. They were his. His girls. He never thought he could love someone as much as he loved them.

XXX

Isabelle opened her eyes slowly and realized it was morning time. Squealing loudly with excitement she shook her two sleeping parents.

"Wake up! Santa came!" She giggled as she jumped off the bed. Running out the door. Harley leaned up on her elbows watching the ball of energy move around. She laughed lightly as Kozik sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'" She smiled leaning in kissing his lips.

"Merry Christmas baby." He kissed her back as they both got off the bed.

Harley wrapped a robe around herself and put on her fluffy slippers heading out the door to see Abel and Belle opening all the house doors to wake everyone up. She laughed and Kozik put an arm over her shoulder laughed as they headed down the stairs following the kids.

Kozik couldn't describe the way he felt when Isabelle's eyes lit up at all the gifts. This was his first Christmas with her and he wasn't going to miss anything else. Everyone gathered around the tree opening gifts when Belle walked up to Harley who was sitting on Kozik's lap on the sofa. The baby handed her a small box and smiled. "This has your name mommy!"

Kozik watched anxiously as Harley unwrapped the small box. Her jaw dropped and he lifted her off his lap and went down on one knee in front of her, opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Everyone went silent and turned their attention to the two smiling with joy.

Harley's hands flew to her mouth watching as Kozik got down on one knee. "Harley Ann Delaney, you've been by my side for too many years to count. You've held me down. You've lifted me up. You've given me a beautiful daughter and the most amazing family I could ever dream of. I know I messed up badly the first time around but I promise baby, If you say yes, I will spend the rest of my life being the best man possible for you and our family." He looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

Harley's eyes watered as she covered her mouth nodding eagerly. He stood up and hugged her tightly spinning her around as everyone cheered. He slid the ring on her finger and everyone came around to congratulate them.

Harley wiped her eyes and hugged back everyone before walking over to the tree picking up one more box. "I think Santa has a little something for you too." She smiled handing him the box.

Kozik looked at her confused as he unwrapped it to find a scrapbook. He turned the pages to see photos from him and her when they were younger, to baby pictures of Isabelle, the ones of the three of them. When he got to the last page he felt his breath catch as he looked up at her amazed. The picture of the sonogram stunned him. Gemma leaned over his shoulder to peek and covered her mouth as she let out an excited yell. "How long have you known?!"

Harley and Kozik's eyes were locked like they were the only two in the room. He got up and walked over to her lifting her up in his arms again kissing her deeply. She kissed him back as tears went down both their cheeks holding onto each other.

Gemma showed everyone the picture and they all cheered again. Raising their glasses of milk to the couple. Kozik finally put her down not wanting to let go. The smile on both their faces was full of so much joy and happiness it could never come close to being expressed. Everyone hugged them again, the guys lifting Harley up in the air giving her a tight hug.

Isabelle looked confused and Kozik lifted her up in his arms and walking over in front of Harley. "You're going to have a brother or sister babygirl." He smiled down at his daughters excited laugh. She reached her arms out hugging both parents at once as they wrapped their arms around her and each other laughing.

Harley's eyes locked with Kozik's again. "I love you Herman Kozik." She whispered.

"I love you Harley Kozik" He whispered back.

* * *

A/N: THE END! I know this was such a sappy ending but after all that Harley have been through together I think they deserved it! I am thinking of a Prequel maybe to Harley and Kozik's younger years. But I did leave this open for a sequel as well!

Let me know what you think about the whole story! Was it worth the read?! I hope so! I got really attached to these characters and really had a blast writing all of this. Seriously thank you so much for all your love and support while I was writing, it truly made it easier to write and post everyday!

I will be focusing on Under Her Wing for now and really get into developing those characters and storyline so I hope you all give that story a shot as well!

Look forward to hearing from you!


	21. Chapter 21

Hi Guys! I know I haven't updated in a long while but I've been so busy with school and travel but I have been working on a few special projects. I've written a lot of fanfiction stories these last couple of years and I decided to create my own website for them. All of my Sons of Anarchy ones, and I'm working on one with Charlie Hunnam and Julian Edelman (random, I know) but please check it out. This just gives me the freedom to create without restrictions. I can write about anyone I want and even create original content. I'll be posting the rest of my updates on that side and if you follow the blog, they get emailed straight to you.

daydreamsonpaper . com

I've just launched it today and will be posting all of the stories up on there. Please please please check it out and let me now what you think!


End file.
